My Only One
by Light of the Firefly
Summary: Nanao/Shunsui are sent to investigate a new threat in Rukongai, but are captured and collared by the enemy. They now are on the run, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess and back to Soul Society. COMPLETE
1. Endings and Beginnings

Only One

Chapter 1

By Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

This is told from Nanao's POV. It will be short, just a few chapters. Tell me what you think, there aren't enough Nanao/Shunshui fics out there so I figured I'd add one ;)

OOOOO

Looking at him, how can I even describe it? It's as if his very presence pulls the focus from everything else around me. He holds my full attention in all things.

His eyes lift to mine from under his ridiculous straw hat, portraying his silent question to me.

I nod, of course I'm ready. I would follow him to the end of the planes, knowing he would never ask me to. It is part of the unspoken bond we tied into with each other. He knows there is no thing I will not back him on; I know there is no thing he would deny me.

We've worked together for many years now, a rare team of Captain and Vice who perfectly coordinate with each other. We can say a hundred things with little more than a glance or shift of posture. Bickering and avoiding come-ons aside, we are the perfect team. Snide comments are made frequently by other shigami. We have earned countless nicknames whispered in hushed voices, sometimes rudely. But not a soul would deny that we are a unit, one never far behind the other.

He removed his long stupidly pink over coat and hung it on the peg by the door, followed by his hat. It's strange sometimes to see him in only his white Captain's robes. It's so easy to forget that he's such high rank in the 13 squads.

We walked silently out the door, the chilly breeze greeting us outside. Turning on his heel, he moves swiftly and gracefully forward, leading me to the final battle.

It's all come down to this. The war has been brutal; the 13 squads stand at only a third of the man power we used to have. The rest having been destroyed. Traitorous ex-Captain Aizen's name will be forever remembered for the ruthless snake he is. His bloodlust has shown no bounds, taking lives by the hundreds. For what? More power? Twisted sense of glory? Who knows?

We will end this today. This is a victory that we can't afford to not have. The air is humming with the powerful retsiu of so many ahead of us.

The forces are gathered, the storm approaches…

OOOOO

I had just sunk my zanpakto deep into the hollow's mask I had been squared off with, it's shriek of demise so loud it made my ears ring as it's form dissolved.

Other shigami faced off all around me, the Captains having taken to the sky to dispatch the high level types. It was utter chaos; the ranks had fallen apart as some anxious fools panicked early into the battle. Our dead count was steadily climbing.

The clash of fighting was deafening.

I had only a split second of understanding before the earth trembled beneath my feet. There was a sudden blast of energy bright as the sun, heading straight at me.

Being one of the few vice Captains who hasn't mastered their zanpakto, I rely on my powerful kido spells. After the last several hours of dishing them out, however, I can't pull a strong enough one up in the blink of an eye. I knew instantly without a doubt I could not deflect this attack.

It could very well kill me.

Captain Kyouraku is in front of me before I can finish the thought. His beautiful zanpaktos held crossed over his chest, his form braces for impact as the attack hits him head on. His body is blown back into mine, absorbing the brunt of the energy.

We slam painfully into the hard concrete of the 5th division building. The heat of the attack searing all around us, slowly tapering off. His large form blocking the majority of it from me. I couldn't suppress the soft moan that escaped my lips, the ache of impact making its self known.

Captain steadies himself instantly, his body shielding mine, pressing my back into the crumbling structure behind us. Wasting no time, he instantly fires back an equally deadly attack, his own energy lighting up so brightly I had to shield my eyes as it released.

Whoever fired at me was certainly dead, I had no doubt.

"Are you alright?" His normally smooth voice strained, his hand reaches back grabbing my thigh firmly, as if to reassure himself. He can't afford to turn his back on the fight going on around us to look me over.

I noticed, stupidly, that this is the most intimate contact we've ever had. For all his flirtations, he's never crossed any lines. He most likely couldn't care less at the moment, but I couldn't help but notice the warm hand resting against my leg, the rest of his body still firmly pressing into mine. Like I said, the world looses it's focus when he's around…

"I'm fine." I managed, my own hand grabbing a fistful of his sleeve tightly. I couldn't seem to ground myself to what just happened. "Thank you. I wouln't be so careless next time."

I heard his annoying snort, the one that basically says 'Silly little Nanao-chan.'

If I could see his face I'd probably see the look of disapproval mixed with humor.

The booming shriek is heard overhead, jerking both their gazes back to the major fights going on in the sky above.

"Anything for my girl." He said, lightly. Squeezing my leg in reassurance, he leapt away to rejoin the battles.

I turned as well, charging at the next closest hallow.

OOOOO

Something was wrong. I could feel my body trying to respond to the firing of my nerves; however the process seemed to be sluggish. I wheezed in a deep breath, my mouth was so dry I nearly coughed. Turning my head, I focused on the task of getting my eyes opened and standing.

Forehead pressed into the ground beneath me, I dragged my heavy limbs to position, pushing up slightly. My whole body jerked with the force of the pain that laced through me from that simple movement, nearly knocking me down again.

"Captain…" I breathed, clearing my throat to rid it of the hoarse voice I didn't recognize as my own.

What had happened…?

Blinking several times, my eyes watered from all the smoke in the air. My sense of smell was assaulted with the dank smell of blood, sweat, and death.

Sitting now, I could see total destruction all around me. Bodies of friends and enemies alike littered the scene before me. Soft groans came from time to time, some movements caught my eyes as well, and however I couldn't force my legs to lift me to investigate. Shifting slightly, I yelped as a white hot pain twisted around my lower leg. I felt dizzy suddenly, falling back into the pile of rubble behind me. The hard edges stabbed at my bruised skin, but I couldn't find the energy to sit up on my own.

I'm so _tired_…my eyes drifting shut of their own accord.

If only I could rest….just a moment….

A flash of memory skirted across my mind. The last moments of the battle.

I sighed heavily…we won. A high price was paid, but Aizen and his forces were destroyed. There would be peace again, at long last.

We had won…

Things were fading back to the darkness.

Where was he…?

OOOOO

I woke again to the sounds of a busy 4th division hospital. Monitors and alarms sounding loudly from every direction, the sounds of the healers rushing quickly from one patient to the next, pain filled screams and grunts. The rush of the whole place tells me many, many were injured.

Myself included, apparently.

My eyes flutter open, focusing slowly on the mess all around me. I was a shock to see so much emotion written on the faces all around the large room. Fear, pain, worry. Typical crisis situation everywhere my vision settles.

So much blood…

I close my eyes, shifting through the mass of varying retsiu crowding my senses, searching for him…

My eyes snap open with a gasp; I jerked my head too quickly to the side. My Captain lay in the bed next to mine, still unconscious. His levels are weakened, but not dangerously. A healer is leaned over him, wrapping him in the strange kido that mends instead of destroys.

He is bruised, his long dark hair fanning out over the pillow. I can see various patches of blood that soaked into his clothes. But his chest rose and fell evenly, under the restful slumber of the healing energy working on him.

He was alright…

My eyelids drift shut again. My own body needing to rest, I started to descend back into sleep.

We had won. Many were dead, many more injured.

But _he_ is alright….

OOOOO

"Nanao-chan…" That heavy strong voice was probably the only one that could convince my sleeping mind to rouse from such a deep state.

I opened my eyes, instantly meeting the intense dark gaze of my Captain, who hovered above me. His face had lost the bruises I saw on him last time; hair tied back once more into the customary low ponytail. He looked refreshed and clean, like he had never even been through the battle.

I glanced around, my surroundings were different. I was in my own room now, back at the 8th division barracks.

The quiet was unsettling after all the noise.

I swallowed, shifting my eyes back to his. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half." He answered softly, brushing my bangs to the side of my face with his warm fingertips. He smiled gently at me. "You needed it. Had me a little worried, you know."

I felt my brows knit in confusion. A day and a half? That long?

"Your looking better." I remarked, remembering again how he looked on that hospital bed.

"I was wounded pretty good." He grinned. "So I got to cheat and heal the easy way."

"Hn." I tried to shift my legs, and noticed a heavy weight.

Noticing my face, he gave me a pitiful look. "Broken ankle. Cast for two weeks."

"Great." I sighed, "Ribs too?"

"Yep. Feel em, huh?" He teased, leaning back a bit. He seemed enormous sitting next to me on my little cot. Especially with me looking up at him from my laying down angle. "You know, I could carry you anywhere you need to go. I'd wrap you up in my arms and be at your disposal. No need to bother with those pesky crutches…"

"Nice try, I'd rather crawl." I mumbled, there was no venom in my voice. This banter had become like normal conversation between us over the years. Rarely did I have to hit him with anything anymore. It simply didn't get to me like it used to. I was insulted when I first took this job. I felt as vice Captain I was doubted in my abilities if he was constantly talking to me like this.

Until I got to know him better.

I can't explain the level of respect I have for this man. It goes beyond words of any sort. For all of his foolish, laid back persona, Captain Kyouraku Shunsui is so full of spirit it literally shines from within him. People are noticeably drawn to him, pulled in by this strange affect he possesses. You can feel the shift in the atmosphere when he enters a room. He has a real, genuine love of life.

"How's…" I wasn't sure what I wanted to know first. He seemed to sense this.

"Rest now, we'll talk of the particulars later. I called for your dinner, it'll be here shortly. Sake for your pain?" He asked, almost hopefully.

I only raised a sarcastic eyebrow at him, causing him to chuckle. "One day I'll find the perfect reason for you to finally have a drink with me."

"You drink enough for both of us." I stretched the best I could, my limbs feeling stiff from so much inactivity.

"Rangiku will be up after dinner to help you get bathed, too. Of course-"

"-You may as well stop where you're at." I chide, not needing to hear the rest of it.

He grinned broadly at me, seeming truly pleased that I was my usual self. His smile was just slightly off.

"What?" I asked self conscience at the strange look in his eye. Did I embarrass myself in my sleep somehow..? I didn't need to ask to know he has been by my side this whole time.

"I had been so sure you were dead. I couldn't get a grip on your retsiu, with so many shigami losing their control you couldn't pick one from another." He said, his eyes shifting to the small window. "I had kept close track of you throughout the fight, but the last attack made me lose sight of you. And then I couldn't pick you up again, when the fight was over. I was so sure…"

I wanted to reach out to him, but refrained. I could only watch his profile silently, waiting for him to continue.

"Anyhow," He said in his light dismissal, meeting my gaze again. His eyes shone with humor once again. "I found you. And you were unconsciounce but alright. So of course I promptly passed out from my own wounds. I'm told I was found half lying on top of you. Which could explain the broken ribs; I'm no small man you know."

I laughed, trying to picture the way we were found. Wincing at the pain caused from my actions, I couldn't help but to smile up at him.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said softly, seriously. I stared back into his eyes, trying to portray how much I feel the same for him.

The spell was broken when a soft knock was heard at the door, followed by a voice announcing that my supper had arrived.

"Eat up, kid. I'll come by later." Leaning over, his warm lips brushed over my forehead in a chaste kiss. Lingering just a few seconds longer than necessary, he leaned back and rested his forehead to mine for a moment.

With a soft sigh, he moved away from me and stood, I felt the loss immediately.

Without looking back, he walked to the door and slid it open to let the young man in with the food.

I watched him as he brushed out the door silently.


	2. Capture

Only One

Chapter 2

By Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

The next three weeks went on as normal as they could under the circumstances.

Pieces were falling back into place slowly. Every capable member in every squad took on extra work loads. So many shigami were injured, many were dead. There were numerous holes to fill in the day to day life of Soul Society. Everything was a mess. So much needed to be done with so little available help.

Every day seemed the same as the last.

Wake early, work as hard and as long as you can doing whatever needs done, then squeeze in a meal and go to bed. Repeat tomorrow.

All squads suffered blows, and still were by the day. The 4th Division was at their max capacity, forcing them to send many patients to their barracks to continue their recovery. The members of the healing squad were exhausted beyond anything they have dealt with before just by the sheer number of cases they had. The majority of injuries were left to heal on their own, so that the 4th's kido could focus on the graver cases. They needed every bit of help they could get.

But every day got a little brighter.

The Soul Society was rebuilt a little more every time I stopped to take notice. Piles of rubble and destroyed buildings were cleared, new ones erected in their wake. It was a sign that eventually, life would go on as before once again. These things being repaired and resurrected from broken stones and bricks was proof of that. The pieces were changed, but that only meant they had to be fitted together differently to work.

All of us felt much the same. The Winter War was a bloody leaf in our history now. But we are stronger because of it. We are all changed, but we have found a way to fit together to make Soul Society run smooth enough that things would get done in time. The lines of the squads were blurred as everyone did what needed done, regardless of the job. A sincere comradeship formed amongst the ranks, drawn by their common goals and tragic losses.

Injured members were healing a little more each day. It was a rare occurrence to be in any room in the entire compound without seeing someone with some ailment. Casts, slings, and bandages were on every other member. But their spirits were alive with purpose. Even the injured played their roles in getting us back on track.

Minor injured members, such as me, were stuck to the desk jobs. This, really, was an old hat to me. What's 5 more stacks of paperwork compared to what I usually turn out in a shift anyhow? I'm anxious to get away from this, though. I want to be more of a help. It is unusually hard to concentrate when you know that the more capable seated officers, such as my Captain, are hunting down the stray left over's of Aizen's army. They are minimal threat types, but a threat nonetheless. After 100 years of being at his right hand for missions like this, my body is practically humming to be at his side right now.

I shoot another glare at my brace-bound lower leg. The cast was removed last week only to be replaced by a less binding but equally restrictive brace. Only a few more days, I was told, then I could walk unassisted. The fracture wasn't as bad as it could have been, and is healing quickly on its own.

Stretching my arms and hands out to release some tension, I let out a sigh and dive back into this mess of papers laid over every available surface, repeating to myself: This too shall pass.

OOOOO

I was startled awake suddenly; my eyes shot open to meet the view of my darkened ceiling. Pushing myself into a seated position, I start scanning my surroundings for the robe I keep close to the bed for these frequent occasions. Pulling the robe on, I rose to my feet flexing my tender ankle experimentally. Much better today, only a slight twinge of discomfort met my effort.

It took a few moments for my mind to fight of the remnants of sleep, but I managed to stumble to my feet and start the hot water boiling for tea.

With two steaming cups, I slid open the paper door to the back balcony, my bare feet meeting the chill of the wooden planks. A quick glance found the Captain's familiar figure leaning against the wall next to the door, staring quietly into the night. One knee was bent, his arm resting casually over it with the ridiculous straw hat held in his hand.

I sink down next to him, handing one mug to him silently. He turns his sad eyes on me then with a slight lift of his lips, taking the offered cup.

"Trouble sleeping again?" I ask, not needing the answer. This is a habit of his that I'm never sure I understand. He seeks out my company on nights like this, although since the war started, the visits are more frequent. I chalked it up some years ago to the fact that he despises fighting; it's just not in his nature. He is too tender hearted for his own good sometimes. Although he has verbally manipulated many would-be fights into a truce more often than not, lately there has been no other choice.

Killing was mandatory, so was loss.

"Ah, Nanao-chan," He sighs, bringing the mug to his lips. "I don't smell sake in here."

"You never do, sir."

"No, I suppose your right." He chuckled, taking a sip. "But a man can hope, eh?"

I lean back against the wall, relaxing next to him. Even at this dark hour, the streets below are busy with the night shift's activities. We sit quietly for a while listening to the noises around us.

"How are you feeling?" He asks suddenly, noticing my absent brace. "Unohana-san said you could take it off?"

"Today, actually. It feels just fine." I took a sip from my own mug, remembering my visit to the 4th earlier. "Captain Ukitake should be released in a few more days as well."

"It's about time he gets back to work." He said lightly, before the other emotion crept into his voice. "I wish I could have…." He trailed off, no doubt falling back into the guilt of the other Captain's injury again.

We've been over this conversation already; no amount of reassurance will allow his conscience to rest. Wonderweiss had taken them completely by surprise by slamming a hand through Ukitake's chest right in front of him. He has convinced himself it was his lack of attention that caused it, against my and his friend's enforcement otherwise.

"Anyhow," He was back to easier conversation again, "I wanted to tell you, if you're feeling up to it in a few days, there's a mid-level disturbance in the Rukongai that needs handled. You could come with me if you need a break from the office?"

"I'll gladly go." I said, thrilled of the idea of feeling useful again. Even if my mission is overseen my Captain guaranteeing no heavy fighting will ensue, at least there is a mission for me. "What's the disturbance?"

"Didn't get all the details," He said, glancing over at me. "Something about a sorceresses. Ready to get back out there, huh?"

"Very much."

"Good, I'd love my beautiful lieutenant accompanying me much more than the fellows I've been pairing up with. Good men, but not nearly as easy on the eyes." He grinned, wagging his eyebrows at me. His mood obviously improved. "A mission just for us, sweets."

Rolling my eyes, I muttered a "I can't wait."

"Ah, don't be like that. I'm doing you a favor, after all, getting you some fresh air!" He said in mock hurtfulness.

"I can't argue with that aspect of it." I agreed, gathering up the empty cups and slowly standing up. He gracefully unfolded next to me, watching me like a hawk for any wince of discomfort from the movement.

"You're sure you're ready for that much movement?" He asked seriously, apparently not one hundred percent convinced by my unlimping gait.

"More than ready." I said firmly, meeting his eyes so he knew how serious I was. "I wouldn't agree to it if I wasn't."

He stared at me silently a moment longer before nodding. "Day after tomorrow then."

"Goodnight, Captain."

"What's a goodnight without a kiss?" He asked, puckering dramatically.

I slid the door shut in his face, allowing a smile now that he couldn't see my face.

"Cruel, cruel Nanao-chan." His muffled voice sighed. He never gives it a rest, the goof.

I set the cups in the sink and returned to my futon, stretching out. I drifted to sleep tracking his fading retsiu.

OOOOO

I walked at a brisk pace next to my Captain in the following days, having helped him with various tasks around the compound at his request. No doubt so he could watch my movements throughout the morning to make sure I was alright to go out with him into the field.

He isn't as smooth with his slyness as he thinks he is, after all.

My ankle was holding up just fine, nothing more than a dull ache now. I need the movement anyways due to forced rest.

"Well, I suppose it's time to head out, hm?" He asked causally, glancing over at me. I nod my approval, waiting patiently as he turns back to our 5th seat to explain our mission and whereabouts. The conversation wraps up, with a clap on the younger mans back, and his eyes are on mine again.

"Shall we, love?"

Moving swiftly in shunpo across the Rukongai, he briefs me on what he knows. A sorceress of some sort was apparently causing a good bit of problems this whole time, but with the war we didn't have the man power to deal with it. It was shoved into the 'low priority' corner until now. Her powers aren't clear to us however, as not much research as turned anything up. Her spiritual pressure is said to be mid-level, and she has the support of the surrounding village in the 88th district. They look up to her as some sort of guardian to their village. Which explains the lack of response when the research was conducted.

Shortly, I feel her strange retsiu prickling at my senses. It's powerful, but doesn't seem like much of a threat to us. Oddly enough, it seems there are two sources, with almost identical energy signatures. I glance at my Captain, with a silent question.

"Strange…" I heard him mutter next to me, a contemplating look on his face. "Well, if nothing else it may prove to be interesting."

I notice the village below us has gone mostly quiet at the sight of us. Everyone seemed to be stopping to take notice. It was common knowledge that shigami aren't well liked in the outer districts. We continued to move along the rooftops, not wanting to add to their agitation.

Before long we had entered a distant part of the Rukongai now, as the pressure in the air grew steadily denser, and landed in the thick forest. It seemed to be highly concentrated here. A heavy fog covered the area, blocking the woods from view and giving an eerie look to the whole area.

Soon as our feet touched the soft ground, we automatically assumed the back to back stance, scanning the area from all angles. There were no sounds, no breeze. Too still. I could feel the hairs at the back of my neck tingle with unease.

Something was here. The question was where.

After a moment of nothing changing either in scenery or sense of pressure in the air, I felt him relax subtly behind me. Suddenly I felt a sense of calm come over me too, momentarily distracting me from my current state. I blinked quickly; my vision seemed slightly hazy for some reason before clearing.

I turned to say something to the Captain about the change and quickly realized he was gone. Surprised, did a startled twirl but still couldn't see him anywhere. Calming, I reached out and realized his retsiu was still very near. Something was not right with this at all.

My vision fuzzed up again, before clearing, reveling a limp form of my Captain lying on the ground several feel away. Panic slammed into me before I squashed it and focused myself, both hands lighting up with the angry blue flame of my kido. I took up a defensive stance and slowly backed up toward his prone body, constantly scanning the area for anything that needed shot.

I felt my heel bump into him behind me, chancing a quick look down at him. I saw no blood but it didn't look like he was breathing. His face was an unnatural pale shade.

Forgetting reason, I dropped to my knees, grabbing two fistfuls of his harori and giving a good jerk trying to wake him.

"Captain!" I shouted, he showed no response. I checked for a pulse and found none. A lump rose to my throat instantly, choking me up as I tried to swallow around it and focus on what to do. My vision grew hazy once again, this time accompied by a bright stunning flash of light, momentarily blinding me.

I felt his solid form below me literally vanish under my hands. An illusion?

In the few seconds this took to occur, I felt painful grips of hands on me. Before I had the chance to struggle, something cold and metallic clamped around my neck, clicking into place. I had an instant sense of water thrown on a flame inside my chest.

The smoldering of my spiritual pressure stunned me briefly as I gasped, struggling against the hands holding me, tearing me off balance, forcing me to the ground.

There was a shattering blow of pain to the back of my head; I felt my limbs go instantly limp. The warm wetness crept down my scalp as if in slow motion.

A pair of boots entered my vision, followed by a feminine chuckling above.

And then there was blackness.

OOOOO

Ok, this is so not the direction I had planned for this story. It took on a life of its own and is now turning into its own thing.

So….let me know what u think. ^_^


	3. Almost

My Only One

Chapter 3

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

It's strange to be in a dream, but know your dreaming. I haven't experienced this much in my life, but this time I was sure that was the case.

The dreams themselves weren't interesting, as I was trying to force myself to wade through the murk of my subconscious. Forcing myself to wake up, or trying like hell anyway.

I had some sense off and on that I was moving. Once in a while a painful bump would jar me enough to awaken me for just a moment, before drifting back into this.

I know I have to wake up. I can't clearly remember the details; my mind feels a little fuzzy during this period. But I can feel urgency clawing at me, driving me to snap out of this.

I fight my way through the fog, slowly resurfacing.

It takes several tries, but eventfully I start to come to again….

OOOOO

Before I open my eyes, one of my hands finds its way to the large, blood-crusted bump on the back of my head. Probing it gently, I'm startled by the groggy moan that escaped my own lips at the touch. My eyes snap open, everything coming back to me now.

Alert instantly, I quickly shuffle up to my feet, none too gracefully, and take in my surroundings. I'm in a small barren cell, from the looks of things. It's quite dim, no windows, only a few candles lit for lighting. There's moisture in the air, a musky scent of mildew and candle wax. It adds up quickly to my assessment centered brain, determining me to be underground.

Blinking several times to clear the sleep from my eyes, my gaze settles on a lithe figure in a leaning sitting posture on the only furniture in the room.

A plain white cot, with a beautiful young woman casually swinging a shoe from the tip of her toes. I can't hide the surprised look on my features, and she gives me a sweet smile at my confusion.

"Good morning, sunshine." Her high, sing-song voice causes me to wince, making my temples throb slightly from the injury. She lifts a hand to push a strand of long silver hair over her shoulder and stands, walking closer to me and sweeping her eyes from my head to foot.

She smiles sweetly again after a moment of apparent thought, and starts moving in a wide circle around me.

I track her movements warily, she seems entirely too smug to also be a captive here. Her kimono is a fine material, showing her to be in a position of nobility in this district. Her amber gaze holds mine steadily as she continues to circle me slowly, offhandedly.

"Who-" I start; she cuts me off with a wave of her delicate hand. Stopping to face me, she sweeps her gaze over me again.

"-Don't be a bore. I know you want to know who I am, where you are, and where your friend is." She turns her amused, dancing eyes away from mine in fake contemplation. "Where to start…"

I tense automatically, knowing now she must be one of the ones to apprehend me.

"Well, Shigami, I'm Uzaki. You're in a dungeon, basically. And the Captain is…occupied at the moment." She says lightly, "Does that sum it up?"

I force my spine to straighten, molding my features back into the controlled mask of cold that has sent many subordinates scurrying away.

"I'm assuming he's a Captain anyhow. I don't know much of Shigami regulations, but I do know what a white robe means." She said mostly to herself. "He's an old one, too. Powerful."

My glare seems to amuse her more, as her angelic face splits into a large grin.

"Oh, you must be the serious one. Your Captain, he's defiantly the fun sarcastic type. Not you though." She seems to be speaking in a rhetorical way, and begins pacing again. "I suppose I know why he's worried about you. An attitude like yours wouln't get you much hospitality here."

From the little I've gathered in between the lines, Captain Kyouraku is alive and most likely frustrating them to tears with his casual antics. Must have been asking about me, as well. My fingers touch the metal at my neck as I wonder how he's faring, wherever he is. I'm struck with how strange it is to not feel his retsiu. Or any, for that matter, my own included. Patting at my sleeve, I can feel my Zanpakto is gone as well.

"Oh, and that-" She interrupts my thoughts, pointing to my throat, "I do hope you don't try to work your way out of it. You see, there are some powerful spells wrapped into that devise, compliments of you and your Captain's energy."

"What are you talking about?" I snap impatiently. "Quit playing games and spit it out!"

She sighs dramatically. "You are defiantly the serious one." Her brows furrow in disproval briefly. "What I mean is, your retsiu is at the force of any other civilian soul now. You will do well to remember that, as those collars are designed to give quite a high voltage shock when tampered with. One a civilian may not survive."

I continue giving her my very best withering look, by brain has no problem keeping up with her words.

"I can also apply a shock of any voltage whenever I feel the urge…" She says nonchalantly. "So mind your manners."

She smiles her sweet smile again, her features clearing of her annoyance. Standing in front of me again, her amber eyes flash dangerously. "And…the retsiu that is being held by those collars is readily available for use. By me, and my brother of course. He's my twin you see; you haven't met Tomoko just yet. But don't worry; he's eager to meet you. So…in case your can't follow, let me sum it up."

Her hand shoots toward me so quickly, I stumbled back in surprise. Her grip is on the collar, yanking me close to her face with one hand. "The more powerful the person wearing the collar is, the more powerful we become."

Her voice is pure ice now, and I realize the gravity of the mess we're in.

"You have our abilities?" I ask automatically, not sure I have ever heard of such a spell.

"No, you worthless Shigami whore, I have your retsiu at my disposal, making my own abilities more powerful. I'm a spell caster, my brother is an illusionist." She whispers, yanking on my neck again, "Your Captain, he's quite beautiful you know. My brother is an artist with his talents of illusion. It wouln't take long to drive him mad. Do you suppose he will still be beautiful when we're all done with him?"

I know she's trying to get a rise out of me and I school my features carefully. My face must have given something away, a smirk appears on her lips and she continued prodding, "No matter, he's still quite fetching bound and bleeding at Tomoko's mercy. I love it when they beg, that's my favorite part. Is he a beggar, Shigami? Do you think he'll try to plead for his life? Or sanity, for that matter."

Our noses nearly touch, and I tense briefly to throw a punch at her.

Before I can a powerful shock seizes my whole body, originating from the collar and shooting down to my legs. Every muscle in me flexes involuntarily at the electricity pulsing through me and I hear myself scream. My mind blinks out for a moment, before rebooting. Everything is jumping around in my head.

She lets go, and I drop to my knees hard, my body having not recovered yet from the shock. I gulp in air as the adrenaline pumps through me.

Uzaki's tinkling laughter echoes in the empty cell.

There's a loud crash in the room next door, followed by a booming voice I'd know better than my own. It's too muffled to make out the words, but I know I've never heard him voice that tone before. He's the calm, laid back one. I'm the one that jumps the gun and gets angry. My stomach clenches as I try to imagine what would make him react like that, and decide I'd rather not know. I could hear the shuffling of commotion, a struggle perhaps.

The only thing I could think was:_ he's still alive and so close_.

Having pulled strength from this knowledge, I spring at her suddenly, surprising her and myself. It was instinct kicking in, I was trained in hand to hand the same as everyone else in the squads, though it's not my strong point. I can still easily tackle someone my own size.

My shoulder slams into her abdomen knocking the wind out of her; the momentum sends us both to the ground. She screeches painfully as her body crashed into the ground with the force of mine behind it. I hear her head crack against the cement with a thud.

Wasting no time, I'm on my feet, rushing to the door. I'm shocked stupid that it's unlocked, but don't sit around to wonder about it. I'm bursting into the corridor beyond in a flash.

The lighting is just as dim out here; both directions seem to be an endless expanse of hallway. I can hear activity coming from both ends, no doubt alerted by the commotion. I turn right, and slam into the next door with more force than necessary to open it. It bangs loudly into the wall, bringing all eyes in the room to me.

It's a cell like my own, few candles flickering, a cot, and busted remains of a wooden chair strewn about.

Two large military dressed men stare at me, looking confused by my appearance.

A third man, who I instantly assume to be the twin, casts me an absolute menacing glare. He's a tall, lean man, with the same sharp, angular features as the woman. His amber eyes are more animalistic than Uzaki's, looking out of place on his equally angelic face.

He makes a great show of raising his leather whip and bringing it to his mouth. His eyes never leave mine as his tongue licks the streak of blood off the leather. Every instinct in me is screaming that this is the one who is truly dangerous.

I feel my heart pump harder in my chest, and the two guards move toward me as if snapping out of their daydream.

At their movement, a fourth figure is revealed behind the three of them, and I feel my jaw drop in wordless horror.

Captain Kyouraku is turned away from me, bare from the waist up. His broad shoulders stretched much too far, held by heavy chains at his wrists to clasps on the wall. Several slashes of split skin don his sweat glistened back, small trails of blood running down to drip onto the floor below.

His spine stiffens instantly, feeling my eyes on him no doubt. He tips his head to glance over his shoulder, seeking out the source. Our eyes meet, crashing into one another with such intensity it robs me of breath for a moment. I'm barley aware of the two men walking toward me, as I watch his eyes widen worriedly.

I can practically hear his quick mind realize that I'm about to do something stupid.

"Don't…" He whispers, a desperate plea in his voice. Time slows to a stop for a few heartbeats as we stare at each other across the cell.

Snatching up the nearest leg of the broken chair, I charge the closer of the two guards.

Surprise on my side, I swing it up with as much force as I can, the sickening thud of impact vibrating up my arms. It's amazing what a piece of wood that dense can do to a civilians face when hit with such force.

The man drops to his knees with a cry, both hands clasping at his face. I sidestep around him in an instant, taking a wide swing at the second, landing a powerful blow to his ribcage. He grunts, stumbling to the side, but doesn't go down.

I'm rushing at the twin, tightening my grip on the wood. This one will get hit the hardest.

His stance changes subtly, readying for the fight, an excited gleam lights up his amber stare.

I'm two feet from him when I seize up again, the electrical shock running its course through my body, freezing me momentarily. My muscles tighten painfully, the wood clatters to the floor as my cry rips out of my chest.

I thought I could hear the Captain shout something, but it was lost to me.

Soon as the pulsation stops, a heavy arm wraps around my waist, holding me up before I slid to the floor in a boneless heap. His other hand grabs my wrist, twisting it at a horrible angle causing my upper body to lurch forward. Both arms pull back, dragging me backwards into the large frame of the second guard who recovered from my shot to his side. He squeezes painfully to subdue me, and I wince, biting my lip.

"Honestly, we have to do everything ourselves around here!" The high voice of Uzaki snapped from the doorway, which explains the shock I received a moment ago. I don't think her brother shares that fun gift, as it was apparent he was going to take me down with his bare hands when I was going after him. I could hear more guards clamoring into the cell, helping the first guy up.

"Overtaken by a girl." She tsks at the bloodied man, as the guards hauled him out the door. Two more stand by her side, amusement on their features as the take in the looks of him. The woman pats at her hair and smoothes out her kimono, as it was rumpled from our engagement earlier I'm sure. "That little bitch is proving to be rather bothersome."

"Uzaki-sama, what would you like us to do with her?" The one holding me asks, I can feel his deep voice rumble through me where our bodies are pressed together.

I don't care to hear the rest at this point. It's over for now. My chance was lost.

My eyes lift back to Captain Kyouraku, who is staring right back. I couldn't save him. The one time I have a chance to save him for a change, and I couldn't do it.

I tried to pour how sorry I was into my gaze, so he would understand how badly this is tearing me apart. His own wordless gaze mirrors mine.

Instead of Uzaki answering, her brother speaks up instead. "Take her back to the cell. I will be along shortly."

I was struck with how cold his voice was. I've never heard such a lifeless in my life. It sent a chill down my spine and I swore I could even feel the guard holding me tense. The Captain's own features fell into one of panic.

"Yes, Tomoko-sama." The voice rumbled through me again, and I was aware of the rest of the audience filtering out into the hallway behind us as well.

I never broke the Captain's gaze until I was pulled from the room, out of eye sight.

I didn't struggle; I was going to need my energy for whatever was coming next.

OOOOO

For those who noticed, the original first chapter was deleted and replaced. Once I published it, I noticed several errors I didn't the first time around. So I fixed it and there it is ^_^

Reviews, folks!


	4. Unwanted Attentions

My Only One

Chapter 4

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

I feel instantly drained once I'm out of his cell and in the hallway. The loss of his eyes on me makes me feel suddenly very alone and empty.

He's hurt, just a short distance away, and I can do nothing.

Darting a glare at the guard behind me, I quickly add up in my head the chances of overpowering him. I'm used to being around large built men, but this guard is seriously a big one. He 'escorts' me to my cell next door, not letting go of my wrist or waist.

A man of few words, apparently, as he steps inside with me and closes the door behind us.

I'm honestly surprised as he simply lets me go, stands in front of the only exit, and crosses his arms over his chest. I've taken men twice his size down with my kido, no one in all the squads would let their defenses slack if I was ready to attack them. I stare at him in shock briefly at his carless attitude of letting his guard down with me.

I'm surprised, that is, until I remember (despairingly) that I am simply a woman right now.

And my Captain is just a man right now, as well. A man bleeding, and tied up, and bleeding, and so close I can hear his muffled voice drifting through the walls, and _bleeding..._

Oh god, I feel like I might get sick suddenly.

I start to pace anxiously from wall to wall in the small cell. I can still feel the intensity of Captain Kyouraku's gaze boring into me a moment ago. I've seen many expressions pass over his face, but the one he gave me before I was pulled away from him was the worst I've ever encountered.

If I had to give it a name I would say helpless. Which is a word I never thought I'd uses in a sentence with him for as long as I lived.

I hate to admit, I feel the same way at the moment.

I glance over at my silent cell mate, his grey eyes staring blankly at the wall across from him, ignoring me. I sigh, trying to take a page from the Captain's book of 'Talking Your Way Out of a Problem'.

"Do you understand the extent of what they are doing?" I ask, in my best lieutenant voice. "All of Soul Society will be searching for us. Do you have family that live here? Can you understand the danger you're putting them in by doing this?"

His eyes shift to mine briefly and turns away quickly again, not saying another word.

Another approach, then. I ponder my next attempt carefully.

"This is wrong and you know it." I say, softer than I meant to. I was aiming for cocky and brave. "How can you stand by and allow this?"

I waved vaguely in the direction of the Captain's cell.

"That man has been beaten." I almost choke on the last word. "And I'm most likely next. You're okay with this?"

He sighed heavily, shifting his position around slightly. "Following orders."

"I asked if you're okay with this, soldier, not why you're here." I say in a hard tone, bringing his eyes to mine once again. He continues to say nothing.

"Are you so lost to your human self that you don't care?"

"The only reason he was tied up was because he came at us." He said stiffly, rolling his eyes. "Tomoko-sama is a fair leader. He does not punish without just cause."

"You don't look injured, neither did those two." I spat, angry suddenly all over again.

"There were five of us when that started. The other four were taken out due to their injuries. The man whose jaw you broke was a fresh soldier. That Shigami was dangerous, so he was restrained. He attacked us, so he was punished. You can't argue the logic." He said in the same monotone voice, as if reciting it from a textbook.

"I'm sure he was provoked in some way." I mutter, I realize now I'm not getting anywhere with this guy. He seems loyal to those demons in angel's forms.

"_You_ were the provocation." He said, accusingly.

"Me? I wasn't even in the room." I snapped. These guys are more brainwashed than I thought.

He seemed to take a moment to consider if he wanted to even respond to me.

After a moment of silence, I went back to pacing the cell, annoyed.

"When we heard you scream in here," He started quietly, unsure if he should continue. He shifted his weight again and stared down at the ground. "That's when all hell broke loose. That Shigami was on us before we knew he moved. Hurt my comrades pretty badly, you see. The punishment was just."

I had stopped in my tracks, feeling my knees tremble slightly.

It was my fault?

A whole new sense of guilt laced around my insides at those words. He reacted that way because he heard me cry out. It was the same way I reacted when I saw him. It was just an automatic reaction from both ends. Too many years spent watching each other's backs, coming to each other's aid no matter how little it was needed. It's been twined into our chemical makeup probably.

The lieutenant in me realized we just both revealed a weakness to the enemy with those actions, however. My lips harden into a thin line at this thought.

Suddenly I heard the door open behind me, and I jerked around quickly. Tomoko strolled in, looking me up and down as he did. The candle light made his long silver hair glow golden, giving him an almost warm look. Until you met his eyes, that is.

He stopped in the middle of the room, poised and dressed like any other noble man. His cold, emotionless face made me take an involuntary step backwards, though.

Glancing over his shoulder, I see as a look of unease crosses over the guard's face. This did nothing for my anxiety of course.

"What is your name Shigami?" He asked me, a gesture of his hand dismissed the other man. The guard met my gaze for the briefest moments, before turning on his heel and leaving. The door pulled shut behind him with a bang.

I said nothing, only gave him my best glare. From my quick assessment of the cell earlier I knew there to be nothing available to use as a weapon.

"That was a simple enough question." He stated, still standing perfectly still. "Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was kind enough to give me his name."

I choked on the laugh I tried to stifle. The Captain and I would frequently make fun of the creepy 12th division scientist any chance we got. Of all the names to give this man…

"Yes, well, he is the kinder of the two of us." I state, under control again. The smirk is still fighting to come out, though.

"Indeed?" He asked, tucking in his chin slightly. The affect was more menacing than I'd like to admit. His hooded amber eyes bore into me. "Let's play a game, Shigami."

"I'd rather not." I said, noticing there were no sounds from the cell next door. Had they left him hanging there alone?

"I'm afraid there is no choice in the matter." He said, walking toward me now, his gait was more feline than human.

"You made quite a mess out of my guard." He said, his gaze flickering over my body. "I have been mocked in the presence of my own men. How can I let that go?"

I backed up until I hit the wall behind me, my heart in my throat. He was getting closer now. I scanned him quickly and saw he carried no obvious weapons. My mind had no problem imagining up things he had planned, however.

He noticed my eyes on the door, and smiled a slow ominous smile.

"There's nowhere to go, little Shigami." He said in a low voice.

He was so close, panic took over and I darted around him. I automatically ran for the door. My hand grasped the latch desperately, but it wouldn't budge. This time, it had been locked.

Slamming a palm against the wood in frustration, I whirled around to face the twin again.

I let out a gasp, because he was suddenly right in front of me.

I didn't have the time to react; he grabbed a fistful of cloth over my chest and slammed me into the door roughly.

"What would you do once you're out the door, I wonder?" Tomoko said, leaning his body into mine, pinning me between him and the door. I shove as hard as I can at him, but he barley budges. He grabs both my wrists and yanks my hands off him, holding them against the wall on either side, moving against me even closer.

I can feel the realization creeping into my thoughts. This was not a beating he was planning…

His head drops close to mine; I feel his nose skim over my ear as he inhales deeply. "You reek of your fear, Shigami."

His narrow hips pushed into me, I felt the stiffness of his arousal pressing into my lower belly. I bit my lip to squash the disgust racing through me at his touch.

"Let's have a little fun, hm?" His grips on my wrists tighten and I feel his hot breath on my neck, almost causing me to gag.

Wiggling slightly, I maneuver myself into position for the most obvious defense in this situation.

I yanked my well placed knee up with as much force as I could, making perfect impact. His breath left his mouth is a loud rush next to my ear, his hands slacking on their hold. I jerked my wrists free quickly, shoving at him with renewed strength.

He stumbled back, hunched over slightly.

"I'll fucking…kill you," He wheezed in between clenched teeth. "You Shigami filth."

I drew back, fisted my hand tightly. I'm small, and a hit like this wouldn't pack much, but I had to do something while he was at a disadvantage.

I punched him as hard as I could, landing it right on his temple and snapping his head to the side. Pain bloomed across my knuckles instantly, but he only let out a deadly sounding grunt, his amber eyes snapping back up at me instantly.

"Keep your hands to yourself." I growled at him, feeling a pulse starting in my hands.

One side of his lips twitched up in a half smile as he straightened himself out. It looked like he was in slow motion, however, trying to recover with his dignity intact.

"You and I will get along just fine, it seems." He said, running a hand through his hair casually. I was satisfied to see the beginnings of a bruise on his pale skin. "I love to break in the wild ones."

I stepped away quickly when he strode to the door, yelling out for the guard to unlock it. I listened, watching him warily from my spot as far away as I could possibly stand in this small cell, as the latch was sprung. The heavy door creaked open, the big guard on the other side.

"Sir…?" He asked uncertainly, eyeing the blemish on his boss's face from my little fist.

"It's quite fine, do not trouble yourself." Tomoko looked over his shoulder at me, smirking again. "I do, however request you to stay stationed here for the rest of the night. She's proving to be rather a handful. I wouldn't want her escaping. Do not open this door for anyone except myself or Uzaki."

"As you wish." He bowed respectfully, stepping inside with me and standing as he was before, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Tomoko gave me one last once-over before exiting, closing the door behind him.

I let out a long breath at his absence, feeling my shoulders slump from exhaustion. I felt immensely safer with this man than the other.

I rubbed my sore hand absently, blinking at the prickling sensation of tears. What a mess this whole thing is.

"You shouldn't provoke a man like Tomoko-sama." The guard said solemnly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I can assure you I reacted appropriately." I said quietly, looking the man in the eyes. He had a strange look pass over his features before shrugging lightly.

"You'd better try to rest, it's late."

"I didn't notice." And honestly I hadn't. There was no way to determine the time here.

I sat hesitantly down on the thin cot, leaning against the cold wall and bringing my knees to my chest. Wrapping my arms around my legs, I let my chin rest on my knees, still fighting the tears that were trying so hard to break free. The guard gave me a pitying look, before going back to pretending like I wasn't there.

If only I could speak to Captain Kyouraku. Just for a moment. We need a plan, and fast. I'm not sure what these two siblings were planning with our added power, but it certainly can't be good.

I have a strong sense that my own time is running out, if the look in Tomoko's eyes were any indication of that.

My eyelids drift shut on their own, my body having exhausted itself after the events and injuries of the day.

In a protective sitting position, I fell into an uneasy, dreamless slumber.


	5. A Plan Forms

My Only One

Chapter 5

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

It's been three days now. The only excitement has been the rotating shift of guards that stand watch over me.

It's been quiet, too. The guards mostly ignore my presence, as I ignore theirs. The only one who I try to engage is the big fellow who drug me back here after my failed attempt at escaping. He seems slightly different than the others. More compassionate. Even he is hard to get to talk, however.

My days are mostly spent pacing the small room, thinking. I don't have to worry about eating, as I have no energy to sustain at the time being.

I haven't heard any commotion from the cell next door, either. I wonder if Captain Kyouraku is being left alone as I am.

Boredom is not a trait I have ever had time for before this. There was always work to be done, now there is nothing but waiting. I'm not even entirely sure what I wait for. All I know is I can't stay idle a moment longer in this room.

Neither of the twins have been back either, not that I'm complaining.

The guard who is here now glances at his watch, quirking an eyebrow. Must be getting close to the end of his shift. There is about 30 minutes between guard changes that I'm left alone in the cell. This is what I've been turning over in my head as it would be my most likely time to attempt another escape.

My hand goes into my pocket of the Shigami uniform casually, fingering the hair pins I pulled out a few days ago. Given a minute, I could pick the lock and get out of this room.

The question is, however, is where the guards go when they leave for the half hour. Are they simply outside the door talking or do they leave to another part of the building?

My next worry is if my guards are on the same shift as the Captain's. If I get into his room and there are men there waiting, it would be another wasted effort.

I watch the man unlock the door and walk out, closing it behind him without a word.

Sighing, I decide to wait a little longer. Next change of shift, I'll put the plan into effect. I run a hand through my unclean hair. What I wouldn't give for a bath and a fresh set of clothes to wear.

The door opens back up earlier than usual, and I'm surprised to see Tomoko and Uzaki stroll in. The man cold and serious as ever, stops in the middle of the cell like last time. I fought the smirk at the sight of his healing black eye, rimmed in green.

His sister at his side seems thoughtful, her ever present smile in place. She slides right up to me, looking me over.

"How's your head?" She chirps happily, reminding me of a child with no tact.

I only give her a glare in response.

"Will you ever tell us your name?" She asked, mostly to herself it seemed. "The curiosity is killing me."

"I'm sure you'll survive it." I mutter.

"Yes, well, surly you would like to be called something other than Shigami, right?"

"I am already called something besides that."

"Exactly!" She said as if I answered her question for her. "You know…_I'm_ the one who is easy to get along with. My brother there, he's the grouchy one."

My eyes lift to his silent form behind her. He is stoic and staring at me darkly. I suppress a shudder.

"Would you like to know how the Captain is doing?" She asked, smirking at me instant change in attention. "You two seem quite close, after all."

"As close as any other Captain and lieutenant."

"You're a lieutenant!" She squeals loudly. "See, we're getting to know each other now! Isn't this great?"

"Wonderful." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose. I can feel a tension headache coming one.

"Tell you what; I'll share information with you if you share some with us!"

"No deal."

"I could tell you anything you want!" She continues, unbothered. "I could tell you about us, how you're Captain is, anything you want!"

As tempting as it was, there was no way I'd tell these two anything.

She pouted at my neutral look.

"You don't want us to have to get it the hard way, do you…?" She said quietly, the undertones of a threat laced in her voice.

I continue to only stare at her. I can see her features darken at my noncompliance.

"Perhaps I'll leave you and my brother here, while I go pick on the handsome Captain, hm? He at least talks. Too much sometimes, but talks nonetheless. Besides, Tomoko is rather fond of you." She whispers, a glint in her eyes. "I believe he owes you one for the bruise, after all."

Steeling myself against her baited words, I continue to only stare back at her. Her pretty face twists in frustration. I'm surprised again that these two could be such attractive people, and so purely evil under it all.

"Fine, then. Nii-chan, I believe it's your turn." She said, turning on her heel and marching toward the door. "I'll be next door."

"Take the guards in with you." He said to her before the door closed behind her.

I was suddenly alone with him again. Funny though, I was just as worried about what Uzaki was planning to do to Captain Kyouraku as I was with my own situation.

"Little Shigami," He started, pacing around the cell slowly. "Whatever shall we do with our alone time?"

I forced my knees to stay straight and not tremble.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, meeting my eyes. His own amber eyes were darker than usual. I said nothing as he searched my gaze. "Yes, I suppose you would be."

I felt the tingling sense patter up my spine, followed by the sense of calm that washed over me. I knew he was using his illusion, and felt fully prepared for whatever trick he tried.

Blinking to clear my hazy vision, the cell came back into focus again. I stared in shock at what I saw.

In Tomoko's place was Captain Kyouraku in perfect detail. Straw hat, pink flowered haori, dark waves of brown hair tied in a low ponytail. Every minor detail of the man I have followed for 100 years.

The only thing out of place was the unnatural look in his deep brown eyes.

"Will this help you not be afraid?" He purred, in the smooth silky voice I knew so well. He started to approach me and I stumbled back, hitting the wall behind me. He stopped only half a foot from me now, smiling softly down at me behind the guise of my gentle Captain.

He reached a hand to my face, running his fingertips across my cheek. Lowering his head next to mine, and I felt paralyzed.

I felt confused like never before in my life. My body automatically relaxed with his familiar form so close. I could even feel my shoulders fall slightly; my hands unclench from their fists. All of this without my knowledge. After being away from him for this many days and worried sick over him, here he was in front of me.

At least, that's how it seemed.

"See? Nothing to worry about." He whispered, his lips sliding along my other cheek. "It's just me. Everything is alright."

His large body pressed into mine and his other hand landed on my hip. My adrenaline slammed into my system so hard my hands trembled, waking me up from this ridiculous foolishness. My mind screamed at me to snap out of it, this is the enemy.

How dare he do _this_…

The worst part is, of course, that I fell right into this stupid trap for just a moment.

"You want this, don't you?" He whispered softly. God, that voice. Why doesn't his voice sound just a little off? He started kissing up the column of my neck in unhurried movements, my hand reached to my right. "I can feel you responding to me. Your pulse is racing little one."

Patting along the wall, I grabbed the thick white candle on the small shelf. My fingers sunk slightly into the warm wax as I got a good hold on it. He was too distracted to notice my movements.

He leaned back slightly and brought his hands to the sash at my middle.

I wasted no time, flicking my wrist and sending the hot melted wax across his face.

With a yelp he jerked away from me, the image of Captain Kyouraku dissolving instantly. The lean figure of Tomoko in his place, clutching his face with one hand.

The other hand he brought up, backhanding me so hard I felt my neck crack when my head snapped to the side. I grabbed the wall to prevent myself from falling from the impact as the shattered remains of my glasses tinkled to the floor.

I was stunned, stars dancing in my vision and a pulsation started throbbing around my eye and cheek bone.

I had no recovery time; he grabbed me by the throat, pressing me against the wall.

"That's more than enough chances you have blown now, Shigami." He spat, one side of his face blistering before my eyes. Little splatters of wax were starting to harden. His features were absolutely livid. "It's time you learned your place."

He squeezed painfully, cutting off the air supply. I clawed at his hands and shoved at his chest, but my efforts were usless.

My vision was tunneling, I was starting to get weaker.

He squeezed harder.

Seconds ticked by in slow motion. I felt my conscience slipping.

I heard a loud bang then, but it sounded so far away, like I heard it through water.

"What the hell are you doing? I felt her reatsiu draining, your going to kill her!" Uzaki's high voice yelled. Tomoko let me go instantly.

I slid to the floor in a heap, gasping for breath. He continued to stand over me, not moving. His sister marched over to us, the big guard on her heels. They both looked rather alarmed.

"You can't kill her, fool!" She snapped at him. "We need the reatsiu she's providing! What's gotten into you anyhow?"

"She assaulted me. I forgot myself for a moment." He said emotionlessly, wiping at the wax not hardened to his face.

"Sir, you should get your burn looked at." The guard said in his normal serious tone. I continued to sit at their feet, still trying to regain my composure.

"Yes, of course." Tomoko muttered, glaring down at me. He turned sharply and pushed past both of them. "I'll see you soon, Shigami. Count yourself lucky."

"Stupid girl." Her voice did nothing for my nerves at the moment. "That's twice you've attacked my brother. Are all you Shigami this disrespectful?"

She was no doubt putting on a show for the guard. Couldn't let him see how vicious the two of them really are, I suppose.

"I assure you I give respect to those that deserve it." I said accusingly, my voice sounding hoarse. Her lips twisted into a frown before she turned and left as well. Leaving me and the big guard alone.

I leaned against the wall heavily. My face was hurting bad, my throat felt raw. My eye sight was poor, thanks to the broken glasses laying on the floor next to me.

I wasn't sure what to do with myself at the moment.

A large meaty hand was in front of my face suddenly.

I looked up to see that the guard was offering me help to my feet silently. After a moment, I took it and he pulled me to my feet effortlessly. His eyes were drawn to the side of my face Tomoko had hit. Which I'm sure was getting darker by the second.

"Go sit down, I'll get some ice."

I only nodded in response, going to the cot and sinking down to the edge. He stepped out and locked the door behind him. Now would be a great time to attempt an escape, but I couldn't get my body to cooperate.

He returned a moment later with ice wrapped up in a small rag. Walking over to me, he handed me the ice. I pressed it to my brow, wincing. The bite of the cold against the swollen skin was a sudden shock.

"I'm sorry I hit you the other day." I said quietly. I figured it was better than a thank you.

I heard his snort lightly. "You do pack quite a swing."

"I was highly motivated." I said, sighing as the cold was beginning to numb the soreness. My thoughts turned back to that day and the blood on the floor. Reminding me again of my original plan.

Tonight, come hell or high water, I was getting out of here.

OOOOO

This story is totally writing itself. I had so many different ideas when I sat down to write this chapter and this is what come out. ^_^

Oh well.

Don't forget to review.


	6. Freedom In The Air

My Only One

Chapter 6

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

My ice was melted, leaving a cold wet rag in my hand and a pleasantly numb spot on my face. I really was grateful to this guard, who for whatever reason felt like being kind. When the numbness wore off, I know I'm going to feel this one. Without my reatsiu my healing will be slow as a civilian soul.

A crunching noise snapped me out of my pity party. I'm shocked to see the guard biting into an apple.

"Your eating." I said, stupidly. He gave me a look that said as much. "I didn't realize you had any energy."

"You wouldn't have been able to tell with your collar on." He pointed out.

"I suppose not."

"Besides, I don't have much. It's a hindrance really." He said, shrugging and taking another bite. "Have to worry about food."

"You're untrained." I stated.

"No one to train me." He replied simply, not attempting to deny my observations.

I considered my options briefly. This was after all, part of my enemy. It would be absolutely idiotic of me to teach this man anything he could later use against me or any other.

I am however, bored to tears and have all day with him until his shift ends. I have nothing better to do to pass the time, and I am one of the best kido wielders Soul Society has.

It wouldn't hurt to teach him anything, really. He said he didn't have much reatsiu anyhow. I doubt he would be much of a challenge to any Shigami.

Besides, I owe him one don't I?

Sighing, I look over at him. "Show me what you can do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to give you some basics to work with." And hopefully, I add silently, it wouldn't come back to bite me on the ass.

OOOOO

The hours slid by easily. I taught him the entry level basics of the academy. This was a perfect distraction for me, really.

It brought back a sense of normalness. I was a good teacher if nothing else. I frequently helped with the training of the 8th squad. I had the patience and know-how that was perfect for this training.

This man was also a quick learner. His abilities were limited, but with cultivation proved to be impressive for a civilian with no training. He seemed eager to be taught, as well.

"Does the Captain have a guard babysitting him as well?" I asked casually, watching the small blue sphere hovering above his palm. It took a while to get to this point with him, but he has caught on nicely. We both sat Indian style facing each other, the ball of energy casting eerie shadows around the cell.

"They sit outside his cell." He commented, all his focus on the new trick he learned.

"Why outside?" I saw the lines of the sphere waver. "Mold it back, you're losing your hold."

After a moment, the sphere was perfect again.

"Why do you ask?" He said, picking the conversation back up.

"You need to learn to multitask. In the event of a fight where you would need this as a weapon, you will not have the luxury of concentration." I said easily, which wasn't exactly a lie. He nodded his understanding.

"Your Captain, from what I've heard, has been causing more problems than you."

"Did he talk the guards into a drinking contest?" I asked, only slightly joking. If anyone could do such a thing, it was him.

"He is very cunning, from what they say." He passed the energy to his other palm, and it wavered slightly from the transfer. "Several guards have been easily tricked by him. I hear he is quite charismatic."

I roll my eyes. That was the understatement of the year.

"So now his guards are posted outside, where they can't talk with him." He said, I could see a few beads of sweat forming on his brow from exertion.

This was helpful information. I'll know to be ready for a guard posted in the hallway tonight.

"Let it dissipate. You need to rest for a few."

He relaxed, and the energy dissolved. "I can't believe I never tried to work with this before."

"It's very helpful." I agreed, wishing for the thousandth time that I was at my best. "Keep working with it, after you leave. Practice is the best teacher. You're doing very well already."

He nodded; I could tell he was pleased with himself. "You're alright for a Shigami."

I smiled, amused. "You're alright for a guard keeping me hostage."

"Fair enough." He said lightly, but I saw him wince at my words.

"Can…" I wasn't sure how to ask this without him shutting down again. "Can you tell me if _he's_ ok?"

He looked at me with that pitying look again, his eyes traveling back to the no doubt heavy bruise on my cheek.

"He's in better shape than you. They are more weary of him, so he has been mostly just left to confinement." He answered, meeting my eyes again.

I blinked at the stupid tears stinging my eyes suddenly. Where did they come from, anyway? I wasn't even totally sure what brought them on.

"You're just a little female, you know. He's tougher, you shouldn't worry so much." His tone softened at my distress, he actually looked quite uncomfortable.

"Wish it was that simple." I muttered, leaning back into the wall behind me. I was relieved to hear Captain Kyouraku was mostly doing fine. But it just wasn't good enough as far as I was concerned.

"I had a wife…" He started, his voice uncertain. I looked over at him, raising my eyebrows, hoping he would continue. Clearing his throat, he looked even more uncomfortable than when I was about to cry. "She was amazing, my whole world you see. And…she died, about 10 years back. I miss her every day. You look lost. I know how you feel, is what I mean."

He looked away from me, staring off to some unknown point on the wall. "You…you look so much like my wife it is unsettling."

I stared in shock at this confession. That would explain the looks he has given me, and the kindness.

"Anyhow, I know this is unfair to you both. I know Tomoko can be cruel. But I have a feeling you and your Captain will be alright. Your both too determined to get to the other not to."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I was trying to keep up. Was he encouraging me to keep trying?

"I hear that he asks about you constantly." He pushes to a standing position, checking his watch. "I can only assume that the two of you care a great deal for one another."

I stare up at him, not really sure how to respond. Who would have thought this big intimidating figure of a man had a romantic heart? I could almost laugh at the situation if I had the mind to.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shigami. Thanks for the lessons." He said, heading toward the door. I can hear the honesty in his voice.

I raise a hand in silent farewell. The door closes behind him, the locks thrown into place.

I wait a few moments until I figure he had walked down the hallway enough, and then shoot to my feet.

Untying my sash, I quickly pull one of the three white obi free, tying the rest back messily. I toss it over my shoulder and pull out two hair pins.

Dropping to my knees, I throw the lock quickly. Growing up in Ronguki has taught me several little tricks like this one. I place both pins between my lips, and ease the door open painstakingly slow. Satisfied as no noise comes from the rusty hinges at my efforts.

Taking in a deep breath, I peer into the hall. Long empty corridor to my left. To my right, is a guard outside of the Captain's door. His back turned to me, god bless his merry soul. The man isn't very big, rather on the skinny side actually. His shoulder is leaning into the wall casually. Bored with his duty, I'm sure.

I pull the obi into my hands, wrapping it tightly at both ends around my fists. With only a foot of slack in the cloth, I inch out the door silently. I feel like I'm on a stealth mission, creeping soundlessly toward my unknowing foe.

Standing directly behind him, I bend my knees, pull the obi tight, and spring at him.

I'm on his back instantly; he barley manages a squeak of surprise before I cut off his air.

The cloth wraps around his neck perfectly, my elbows on his shoulders for leverage, and I yank it tight. Both my knees are clamped to his waist, holding me in place.

I only need a moment for the lack of air to knock him unconscious.

He is grabbing at me, leaving scratch marks on my arms, but I only pull tighter. The pain in minor and unavoidable.

Only a moment…

His knees buckle and we both slid to the floor. He flails around weakly for a few more seconds before going limp. I release him and go to the door instantly.

Pulling out the hair pins, I make quick work of this lock as well, shoving it open hastily.

The cell is dim, but Captain Kyouraku's familiar form draws my eye instantly. He was pacing from the looks of him, having stopped mid-stride to stare at me in astonishment.

"Your illusions are getting more imaginative, I'll give u that." He said, with deep sarcasm. He resumes his pacing. "You should have her bound in here to rescue me wearing fewer clothes,_ that_ would be more attention grabbing."

I could slap him right now.

"I'm not an illusion, sir." I said in an annoyed whisper, quickly turning to drag the sleeping guard inside, closing the door behind me. If someone happened to walk by, hopefully they will keep walking. I start checking him over for anything useful in our soon to be escape.

No weapons on this guy either. Damn. I do, however, find a ring of keys. I pocket them. Quicker than hairpins.

Glancing up, I notice the Captain staring at me thoughtfully, one eyebrow raised. He looks decent. A little paler than his usual color, a healing split lip on the corner of his mouth. He is still bare from the waist up, and I notice a few random bruises over his torso.

"Prove it." His voice is challenging.

"Prove what? We don't have time for this!" I hiss, opening the door and peeking down the hall again. All seems quiet.

"Prove you are who you are." He answers. His voice draws out of me how much I actually did miss him in this short time we've been here.

Now I really want to hit him.

"Who else would I be?" Whirling around, I give him my best glare. His eyes draw to the side of my face, and an absolutely murderous look passes over his features. I step back in response, having never been on the receiving end of such a look from him. I angle my face away, so that the bruise is concealed in shadow. "It's not as bad as it probably looks, sir."

"Tell me something only you know." He said, his voice tense. I get the feeling he is hoping I'm Tomoko at this point, as agitated as he seems.

"You dropped an entire bottle of high potency sake in Captain Ukitake's garden one night when I was dragging your belligerent self back to your room. It soaked into the roots of his prized bonsai tree, killing it overnight." It was the first thing that came to mind. I watched the realization light up his dark gaze. "He shed a tear over the incident, I believe. Blaming it on early frost. You swore me to secrecy, and bought him a new one to cheer him up. Which it did, but only slightly. He mourned the loss for weeks."

"You said you'd never tell a soul!" He gasped dramatically, before sweeping me into a bone crushing hug. He buried his face into my neck and I could feel his lips smiling against my skin. "Nanao-chan, Nanao-chan…"

"We have to go, sir." I managed after a moment, pushing against his (undeniably bare) chest. I was defiantly ignoring how soft the brush of hair was against my palms. "We don't have much time left."

He pulls away, grasping my chin in his light touch and turning my head to examine the injury on my face. The scowl is back, both brows furrowing in displeasure.

"It's honestly not that bad." I assure him, batting his hand away. He stares into my eyes silently before nodding. Grabbing my hand, he pulls me to the door.

"Let's get out of here; I'll kiss it better once we are free." He pokes his head into the hallway, looking both ways. "Coast is clear."

"Keep your kisses." I grumbled, allowing him to pull me off down the corridor.

Hopefully, he picked the right direction to go.

OOOOO

The next few chapters are actually done; I'm just tweaking them slightly before posting.

Hope your liking this so far


	7. Getting Out

My Only One

Chapter 7

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

At the end of the hallway, we come to a flight of stairs and quickly start climbing. It's dark in the stairwell, no candles to light our way. I stumble halfway up, only saved from a fall by Captain Kyouraku pulling my hand up to straighten me out.

He snickered quietly, resuming our quick pace.

"Thanks." I whisper, rolling my eyes in the dark.

At the top, the candle light is brighter, our surroundings are surprising. We emerged out of a service door into a polished marble hall. It seems like the first floor of some sort of residence. It's so quiet, it's unsettling. Our light footsteps echo softly down the hall.

We continue down, passing several oak doors with fancy carvings. Expensive paintings line the walls, spotless items of furniture dot the area.

There is a brightly lit doorway at the end of the hall, the clattering sounds of a kitchen and wonderful smells of food wafting around.

"There must be an exit close." I whisper, "I can feel a draft."

"These old palaces always have a door that leads outside from their kitchens." He agrees, tugging my hand as we approach the doorway slowly. At the threshold, we peek inside.

"You think this is those two's residence? Would they really keep us at their own home?" I ask in a hushed voice, watching the flurry of activity in the kitchen.

"Apparently so, Nanao-chan."

The large white room is positively alive, several women bustling about with aprons, some carrying trays of food, some working on preparations. One heavy set woman pounds out dough, flour covering both hands. She's facing us, but her head is lowered, concentrating on her work. If she looks up, we will be spotted.

"There." He nods; at the far corner of the wall is the exit, the door open wide to let the heat of the ovens out.

"Great." I mutter. How will we get to it without being noticed?

The noise of the kitchen is quite loud; I can feel a headache coming on. My previous thump on the head making its self known at the back of my skull. He squeezes my hand reassuringly; probably saw the look of discomfort. He can be more observative than I'd like to admit sometimes.

"We need a distraction." Turning his head, his eyes scan the hall behind us. I can practically see the light bulb brighten up in his head. "Go throw a candle on one of those chairs!"

I resist the urge to smile. Any other time I would think he was insane for asking me to willingly light anything on fire in someone's home.

In this case however, I gladly comply.

Hurriedly trotting back the way we came, I took a candle and brought it to a particularly expensive looking chair. I hold the candle sideways to the cushion. I don't have to wait long. The fine needle point cushion catches quickly and I rush back to his side.

He grins at me and nudges me to the side of the door out of sight. We stand with our backs to the wall, watching the flame catch hold of the dainty chair, thick smoke rolling up to the ceiling.

I'm sickly happy with the fact that I destroyed a piece of the twin's property. However small of a victory it may be.

The heavy maid must have been the first to notice, as her deep voice yelped loudly.

"Fire!" Someone shouted, the splash of water and hurried movement followed soon after.

"Fire!"

"Get some water!"

We pressed back further as several woman ran out, running to the chair with pots and pans filled with water. They started fussing over the chair as we slipped easily into the kitchen.

The few maids we passed in the kitchen were much too concerned with the fire to take much notice of us.

We ran to the door and slipped out into what looked like a garden. The sun was setting, it must be supper time. The air had a cool bite to it, but nothing was quite as sweet as the breath I took after so long in the stuffy cell.

We trampled over several vegetable patches and herb groups, coming to a high wooden fence.

Wasting no time, Captain Kyouraku cupped his hands low for me. I slid my foot into it and he hoisted me to the top easily. Scanning for any guards over the edge quickly, I found none. Thick woods and the smell of wildness lay beyond.

I threw a leg over, straddling the fence easily and reaching a hand down to him.

Catching a notch with his foot, he jumped easily and grabbed my outstretched hand. I pulled with all I had as he cleared the top. Large man that he was, he was quite nimble at this.

That is until his foot slipped…throwing him off balance. I see the widening of his eyes in the dim light as he falls forward with too much momentum.

I try to catch him, but the bottom line is he is too heavy for me at our awkward positions on top the fence. He slams into me, sending us both over the edge.

I gasp as we fall; only slightly noticing he twists us in midair. Landing soundly on his back, with me on top.

We both let out a painful '_oof'_ at the impact.

We're both still for a moment, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of us.

"Graceful exit, sir…" I moaned, forehead pressed to his sternum. I feel yet another bump starting and the sinus pain of being hit in the nose from the impact with his solid bone.

"As usual." He groaned in response, I realize his arm is wrapped around my waist when he relaxes his hold on me. "Ow."

"I'm inclined to agree." I muttered, rubbing my nose and sitting up. His arm starts to slide away from me before he freezes, his eyes widen slightly.

Alarmed, I meet his gaze. I watch as a slow smile spreads across his face.

"What in the world could you be smiling about?" I ask in a hushed voice, stunned. He is truly unshakable.

"If circumstances were different, my lovely Nanao-chan," He started, looking pointedly down our bodies. "I would certainly be enjoying this new development immensely."

I blinked in confusion, before understanding hit me.

Captain Kyouraku was flat on his back, with me straddling him. Not to mention bare from the waist up. One of my hands laying against his abdomen for support. My fingertips landed in various grooves in his muscles. For all his laziness he was certainly well defined.

Heat rose to my cheeks so fast it made me wince. I scrambled to my feet quickly, and started walking toward the tree line. How can he embarrass me so easily, anyhow?

His deep rumbling chuckle behind me, I walked on. He would catch up, and by then hopefully my face would be a normal shade again. But maybe not.

The woods are much darker than the compound. Especially with the sun setting. I hear his footsteps quickening their pace to get to my side.

He grins down at me once he is at my side again. I pointedly ignore him and continue walking.

"Aw, don't get so huffy!" His voice was ridiculously cheerful for our situation.

"Sir, we need to get away from here quickly, and probably find some shelter." I suggested, not bothering to look over at his large, and comforting, figure next to me. Even at close proximity, though he is blurry now. My vision is getting worse with the last rays of light fading.

"Yare, yare." He said, looking around our surroundings. His moods could shift so quickly it was hard to keep up at times. "I know, just trying to lighten your spirits. We will walk for a while before settling down, though. I'm sure they'll notice we are gone soon enough."

"What are we going to do about these collars?" I ask, stumbling for the third time on tree roots. I would give a year's salary for my glasses back right now. Hardly capable to make a hasty retreat when you can't see your footing. It's all blended together as far as my vision is concerned.

"Probably have to wait till we get back to the compound." He said thoughtfully. "I don't want to risk trying to take them off ourselves with whatever crude tools we can come up with."

I nod, remembering Uzaki's warning about trying to remove them.

We trudge on in silence for a while, getting snagged by various branches and stubbing our toes on ground laying obstacles.

I'm starting to think we were better off in confinement at this rate.

"How did they capture you, anyhow?" I asked, not meaning it to sound accusing but that's how it came out anyhow.

"Probably the same way they did you." He sighed. "An illusion."

"Of what?"

"You, of course." He said, looking down at me. "What else would make me let my guard down other than my Nanao-chan lying lifeless on the ground?"

I stared at him, surprised. "I saw you lying there, too."

"I figured as much. Clever of them, really."

"Stupid of _us_, you mean."

"That too." He chuckled. "But it couldn't be helped."

OOOOO

We continued on in comfortable silence, both lost to our own thoughts for a while. My feet are aching and I feel the chill of soggy socks. I'm pretty sure at this point I've managed to get muddy from the knees down.

The air is colder now too, the smell of the forest stronger. We've been walking away from civilization, deeper into the woods. The terrain is uneven, hills rising all around us. We have done a lot of climbing and hiking already.

It was almost completely black around us now, and I stumbled yet again.

"Having trouble seeing?" He asked, steadying me with a hand on my elbow.

"Yes." I admitted.

"It's been hours. We could stop now." He said, looking over his shoulder, then up into the dark sky.

"We probably have to." I agreed, losing a little pride with the admittance.

OOOOO

After probably another hour of walking, Captain Kyouraku found a wedged out area in the rocks. It hardly passed for a cave, but it was big enough for us to get into for the night.

We both squeeze through the opening, feeling around in the blackness with our hands. The roof isn't big enough for him to stand, although is fine for me.

"This will have to do." I sigh, looking forward to an uncomfortable night.

I sit down, peeling the wet socks and sandals from my feet. The chill of the rock floor below my bare feet was still warmer than the cold wetness of the materials.

"We can't risk a fire tonight." He said, sounding apologetic as he sits next to me.

"I know." I said, goose bumps rising at the thought of sleeping in this cold, half hearted cave with wet pants and no fire. I have no doubt he will be colder than me, however.

I glance over at him, sitting next to me in the dark.

He leans himself back against the wall, I can see his form shifting around to find a decent position. Trying to angle so that his shoulder is against the rocks, relieving his back from the pressure I realize. It reminds me suddenly of what we have been through.

"How is your back, Captain?" I ask, now that we have a moment to talk. I wince remembering that he had also landed on his injuries when we fell.

"I'm fine, Nanao-chan." His voice drifts in the silence. He sounds as exhausted as I feel.

We sit for a while no saying anything. The wind is picking up outside, causing a frigid draft to breeze through the opening. I clench my jaw to keep my teeth from chattering. There's no way I'll be able to sleep sitting like this and as cold as I feel.

A warm hand lands on my wrist, pulling me insistently towards him. I resist automatically, trying to twist my arm from his grip.

"Come closer. We'll both be warmer." He says, a serious tone in his voice for once. I waited for an added perverted comment, but none followed.

He tugs on my wrist again, and I scoot next to him reluctantly, hip to hip.

"S-sir?" I stammer, as his other arm wraps around my shoulders. He pulls me to his chest, resting his chin on top of my head. I shift around a moment, trying to relax into his hold.

"Shh…rest Nanao-chan." He whispers softly, his hand rubs my shoulder in slow lazy movements.

I'm suddenly more uncomfortable than I was a foot away from him. But for different reasons.

I can't help my body's response to his warmth though, and I sink into his hold unconsciencely. Pressing my cheek into his chest, I'm further calmed by the steady thump of his heartbeat.

His other hand comes up, stroking my hair away from my face before claiming one of my hands again. I'm glad it's so dark; I can feel my face is on fire. I really shouldn't be letting him get away with this much physical contact.

I'm finally warm and comfortable, surrounded by his scent and the steady movement of his deep breathing lulling me to sleep easily. I'm having trouble caring at the moment.

OOOOO

Couldn't help a little of the blanket fic in this scene ^_^


	8. Passing the Day

My Only One

Chapter 8

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

"Absolutely not!" I snapped, a little harsher sounding than I meant to.

Really this morning has been awful from the moment I opened my eyes. I had been so wrapped around my Captain when I woke up you would have thought I was trying to crawl inside of him.

This of course was quickly followed by his ridiculous kissey-faces and torment. I ended up throwing my sandal at his face. It didn't stop the lewd comments I've had to endure for the rest of the morning, however. I tried to just ignore him, which I know drives him crazier than anything when he can't get a rise out of me. He starts pouting usually at that point.

That whole experience was more embarrassing than I'd like to admit.

"Are you trying to say that I would be so dishonorable as to peak on a lady while she bathes?" Captain Kyouraku looked at me with mock hurt, laying a hand over his heart. I really should be used to his dramatics by now.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. All I wanted was some privacy to wash in this no doubt freezing cold stream. Which I don't feel is too much to ask for, considering everything I've put up with over the last week.

"Nanao-chan, I can't just leave you here. What if you need me?" He said, looking around. "I'll sit against that tree over there. Facing away from you, of course."

I thought it over, glancing at the tree. It was a decent distance away.

But _still_…look who we are talking about here.

"Tell you what, I'll let you peak at me while I bathe! How's that?" He wagged his eyebrows at me, smirking. I looked around my feet for a big rock to throw at him. He notices and takes a few steps back.

"That's hardly an equal trade." I said, glaring. "You have no shame. I however, care about being nude with someone else in the general area."

"Fair enough." He agreed with a good natured smile. "But you can still claim the right to peak if you want?"

"No thank you, Captain."

"I have to be close. Sorry if you don't like it." He said firmly, already walking in the direction. I hated it when he used that voice on me. It was a tone that parents use with their children that leaves no room for arguments. He must have realized he would get nowhere with the way things were going.

I sigh, watching him as he makes his way to the tree. Cringing at the marks on his back, which I inspected earlier shortly after we arrived at the stream. It had ended his pouting session as we slipped into a more serious task of inspecting each other's wounds. It was more for my piece of mind than his well being. There were five all together, criss-crossing in various directions. They had scabbed, healing nicely. If he was at full power, they would most likely have healed completely by now.

He likewise took extra notice to the bruising on my face in the daylight. I was surprised he didn't comment either way, just looked it over. The dark look had passed across his features again while he did. I had bit back the urge to ask why he was getting so upset; he had after all seen me hurt worse than this several times before. I left it alone though, figuring he would elaborate if he felt like he needed to.

I'm sure it looks bad, and I'm actually thankful I don't have access to a mirror. As tender as that area is, I can imagine how it looks.

I started undressing as soon as I figured he was settled over there. I was uncomfortable about it, but figured of all the people in Soul Society this man was the one I trusted most. I know he wouldn't cross any lines, he would be more likely to just ask to see me naked than be a sneak about it.

The more clothing that came off, the more scratches and bruises I found. Mostly from the hike in the dark last night, probably. Nothing that needed attention, just little angry marks here and there.

The sun is bright today, and it's surprisingly warm for this early of spring. But when I stepped into the icy water, I squealed in shock. I have to resist the urge to jump right back out.

This was going to be the quickest I've ever washed off in my life.

"How's the water?" Captain Kyouraku called, amusement laced in his voice.

"Just perfect!" I yelled, sinking deeper into the current. I quickly ran my hands over myself, not wasting any more time than necessary. My toes are already tingling with numbness.

Not having the ability to pick up on life forms is unsettling when you're so used to having it. I glance around constantly, weary. I don't think I've ever felt this exposed in my entire life. I've certainly never been naked in the middle of the woods before. I can't say the same for my Captain, as I'm sure somewhere in his life this has happened to him. Probably more than once. I've spent enough time around him and Captain Ukitake and have heard too many stories retold.

I snap my head over at the sound of leaves rustling on the trees. Can't help the jumpiness. It's funny the biggest pervert I know is sitting a short distance away, but I'm more worried about the possibility of getting caught by a stranger.

I wash my hair, wishing I had some shampoo or conditioner. It's going to be hell to untangle it when I'm done. Scrubbing my face quickly, I decide I can't take any more and get out in a hurry.

Shivering horribly, I wipe the water off the best I can with my hands, using my uniform to get the rest. I have no doubt that my lips are blue, but at least I'm clean. I wish I had a fresh uniform to put on, but at this point I'd take a brown sack if it would warm me up quicker. The bottom half of the pants are splashed with dried mud, as well as the socks and sandals.

Being obsessive about proper protocol and professionalism, putting on a haggard looking uniform makes me want to scream.

My hands are shaking from the cold, but I manage to jerk everything on eventually.

Running a hand through my wet hair, I make my way over to the tree.

"Your turn." I mutter, shivering again to punctuate my opinion on the whole experience. Captain Kyouraku's eyes lift to mine, and he must have enough sense to not comment on the sour look on my face. I flop down next to him, leaning back against the tree miserably.

"So it is." He sighs, standing up and walking back towards the stream. I continue to work the knots out of my hair for a few moments.

It's not long before I hear his own yelp of surprise at the water temperature.

I smirk, knowing first hand and glad it's over with.

"How's the water?" I called, for good measure.

OOOOO

We walk for hours, picking our way through the thick forest. From the sun, I would guess it to be close to evening again already. The day has been one big uneventful journey through the woods with the occasional conversation.

There are new scents in the air. Wood smoke and cattle. A village must not be too far off.

"Do we have a plan?" The Captain asks lightly, glancing at me.

"Apparently we were making our way back to the compound, correct?" I ask, wondering what he's getting at.

"Obviously, lovely Nanao-chan." He says, smiling down at me.

"Was there some other answer you were looking for, sir?"

He is quiet for a while as we continue walking. I sigh, noticing the trees are thinning out. We can't be too far from the village now.

"Looking like we do, should we just stroll into civilization?" He wonders out loud, and I understand his concern now. I'm dressed like a Shinigami, and he is, well, dressed very little. I am struck again by how different he looks compared to the steady image of him I am so used to.

But he is right; questions will be asked if we go into this village. Especially considering civilian dislike of Shinigami. We would have problems for sure.

I stop, having come to the edge of a gravel road. The wheel marks and hoof prints proving this is a well traveled route.

"It may be better to wait till night fall." He says, having stopped next to me. I nod, from this point I can see smoke rising in the distance. Hills slope up all around us; it's all actually quite pretty as far as scenery goes.

"What should we do until then?" He says, looking both ways. There is a long expanse of road in both directions, disappearing over the hills. In the distance, the cluttering sound of a caravan is approaching.

"Stay out of sight." I say, turning back to the woods.

OOOOO

We sit on a hillside that overlooks the road, watching the various primitive traffic. Men on horseback, wagons pulled by oxen, and several people on foot making their way back and forth. If anyone spots us up here, we would be too far away to tell what I'm wearing.

And so we wait, for now.

No one that passes looks terribly suspicious, but that can be deceiving. I keep my eyes open for anyone who seems to be looking for someone. We are, after all, on the run.

"Will you tell me what happened while we were separated?" He asks suddenly from his spot in the grass. He is casually reclining on his side next to me, head propped on one hand, but his eyes stay on the road below like mine.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, not meeting his gaze. He can read me like a book and I don't want him to catch how uneasy I feel about this topic. Really why bother worrying him over something that was ultimately nothing?

"Everything." He says simply. Picking a blade of grass and bringing it to his lips, he looks the picture of relaxation. Only few would know better. I realize now that he knows something worrisome happened while I was in the cell. I'm not sure when he picked up on that, but I have no doubt that he knows.

"I taught one of the guards basic kido." I said, trying to throw him off subject. "He really wasn't half bad. Helped to pass the time."

"As interesting as that is, Nanao-chan, it's not quite what I was asking about."

"I know."

There is a pregnant pause in our conversation. He's waiting for me to continue, I'm waiting for him to pry more.

We watch the road in uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Why did you think I was an illusion when I came to get you out?" I asked, the quiet was working my nerves. I tend to blurt things out when I'm nervous, which he knows. I could smack myself now.

He tosses the blade of grass and picks a new one. He's the uneasy one now.

"That pretty boy liked to show off his talent." He said, shrugging slightly. This was obviously a topic he didn't want to discuss either. "I figured it was him playing games again. Speaking of which, I couldn't help but notice he had a matching black eye. Just like yours."

Here we go again. He wasn't easy to fool into being sidetracked.

He startles me out of my stiff posture by touching my hand. His warm fingertips run across my bruised knuckles lightly. This was, of course, the one I used to punch the idiot with the wondering hands a few days back. For once I'm referring to someone other than my Captain.

I pull my hand away, placing it on my lap and covering it with the other. Entirely too focused on details for his own good.

I continue to sit quietly, waiting for his next line of weaseling information out of me. He has it down to an art.

"Tell me." He says softly, I hear the almost plea in his voice and it breaks some of the resolve I have.

He pushes up to a sitting position, waiting for me to answer. When I still don't speak, he reaches for my chin to force me to look at him. I jerk away before he can, glaring.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I ask, now that I'm finally meeting his eyes I almost lost my nerve to be stern with him. "Why do you think anything particular happened?"

"Did he hurt you, Nanao-chan?" He asks bluntly, staring at me with a fierce intensity. I look away, back to the road below.

"No." I said quietly.

"But he attempted to?"

I only nod, not wanting to meet his gaze again. There's really no use lying to him, he will know I am and assume the worst anyhow.

I hear him let out a long breath next to me. The sky is dimming now, the sun having slipped over the horizon.

"I'm sorry." He said, and I jerk my gaze to him, surprised.

"What in the world do you have to be sorry for?"

"Everything. You should have never been in that situation in the first place." He said, truly looking miserable. "I should have been there for you."

"You can't always be around to protect your subordinates, sir."

"Don't make it sound so formal. This is _you_ we are talking about."

I shift where I'm sitting. I hate when he talks like this. It's too intimate, and words like these hit me with more force than any of the flirtations ever could.

"I'm fine." I say, honestly. "Although when we get these collars off, I'd love to pay them a visit."

"I'll go with you!" He says, smiling again. But it's too bright, forced. "We can make a day out of it. I'll bring flowers, of course. We'll have lunch, see a movie, raise their whole palace to the ground, and then I'll walk you home like a gentleman. Then we shall share a cup of sake in celebration and I'll even let you kiss me goodnight. Maybe. I am rather shy."

"Only one of the above sound like a good idea." I said, shaking my head at him. But my thoughts float on to what a kiss would be like, tinged with the tang of sake.

My cheeks flush betraying my stray thoughts.

"One day, I'll find the perfect reason for you to have a drink with me!"

"So you keep saying." I said, smiling a bit. "Tell me what happened to you, then."

"I'd rather not." He says quickly, more serious than I expected after his light mood a moment ago. He isn't trying to joke is way out of it or change the subject like I did. He simply refuses. My brows furrow, curiosity peaked now.

"Fair is fair." I pointed out, looking over his features. Even in the dim lighting I could tell he didn't want to budge on this subject. What would have shaken him up so much?

"My Nanao-chan is clever." He said, noticing the close attention I'm paying to him suddenly. He masks his features into his usual laid back look. It could fool almost anyone, and has many times. "I'll tell you another time. Besides, it's dark enough now. Let's get going, shall we?"

He stands to his feet before I can even process that he blew me off. I stand too, and follow him down the hillside toward the road.

This one isn't taking us home, but we are getting closer by the minute.

I can only hope that by the end of all this, we will come out on the other side unscathed.

OOOOO

Ok, boring chapter here. They have to happen sometimes.


	9. Breaking and Entering

My Only One

Chapter 9

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

Another hour or so found us coming upon a quiet town at the end of the gravel road. The road continues through the little village, not turning into a paved route of any sort.

If anything, it looks worse for wear. More dirt than gravel now.

The shabby building structures were covered with chipping paint and dust from the road, litter lining the dingy streets.

We walked silently, trying to stay as unnoticed as possible. He had a firm grip on my hand that tightened every so often by something he saw. A dog barked insistently in the distance, and another answered its call somewhere else in the district. Between those echoing calls and our footsteps, there was mostly quiet around us.

We moved swiftly, walking at a faster pace than usual.

The town was dim, having very few street lights, casting shadows all over. We moved deeper into the village now, the streets were cluttered with garbage and other piles of random things. There was constant dripping sounds everywhere now, various pipe leaks I'm sure. We step around more mud puddles than should be necessary.

People moved about, but mostly staying hidden in the darkness of alleyways or peering from broken windows. Many had hoods over their heads, not even bothing to look at us when we passed by.

To him, this was no doubt an uncomfortable stretch of civilization. Having been raised in a noble family, I wonder if he has ever walked streets like these. The tense set of his shoulders and death grip on my hand had me guessing not. To him this was probably a disgraceful sight.

But to me, it was a scene straight out of my childhood.

Taking a few random streets, we made our way deeper into the village. All the shops and businesses would be at the heart, homes and residence on the outskirts, I had explained to him. All the poorer districts of Rukongai are set up this way.

Lawless, and with all the vandalism that goes on in these outer districts, it's a wonder these little shops continue to stay open. They were meager places, mostly clothing and tool shops. They were just as rugged looking as the residences on the outskirts.

None of these miserable little stores were open at this hour. Everything locks up at sundown in Rukongai. A good bit of the shops had boards for windows; some even had bars like a prison cell.

I stopped at a decent looking shop; a sign said they sold clothing. Pulling out two of my hair pins from my pocket, I get to work on the multiple locks of the door.

"Should I ask what you're doing?" Captain Kyouraku's smooth voice said quietly, scanning the streets constantly in his usual nonchalance. "It _looks_ like Ise Nanao is breaking the law…"

"We need clothes." I said simply, as the locks sprang easily under my expert fingers. "Unless you want to freeze to death one of these nights?"

"I was quite warm last night, actually." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Who would have thought my Nanao-chan was such a snuggler?"

"I do not 'snuggle'!" I snapped as quietly as I could manage, slipping in through the open door. He chuckled at my embarrassment.

"Always so full of surprises, my Nanao-chan. Where in the world did you learn to pick locks anyhow?" He wondered, following me inside the dark little shop. He closed the door just as silently as I had opened it.

Looking around the little place, it was heavy with the smell of dust and mothballs. My vision was failing me as it got darker once again.

I starting shifting through the clothes racks and didn't bother answering his question, his quick mind would realize soon enough. It is easy to forget when you work with someone for a hundred years that they had a different life once.

"Did you do things like this a lot?" He wondered, and I glanced over at him at his question. He was looking behind various things that someone could hide behind. I'm starting to think he is more paranoid than usual.

"I did what I had to." I said automatically. I always cringed when he would bring up my past or wanted to know things like this. It makes me feel ashamed to tell him that I was a thief once. It's hard to explain, but I believe it's because he holds me in such regards that I don't want to stain his ideas with my pitiful truths.

"Weren't you ever afraid of getting caught?" He asked, honestly curious now from the tone in his voice.

"At times." Short answers, but they still left a bitter taste in my mouth. This line of talk still managed to make me feel like a kid again, weak and scared. Alone.

I mentally shook myself, and tossed a large long sleeved hakama at him, which he easily caught and shrugged into. Hopefully it was the end of this conversation topic.

"Fit?"

"Close enough." He said, folding it into place. It was surprisingly a little big on him. "Better to be too loose than too tight."

I nodded, grabbing a long kimono off the hanger and holding it to myself. It would do, all I wanted was something warm.

Before I had the chance to slip away to change, the sound of glass breaking startled me. A hand snaked through the broken glass next to the door, reaching to the lock and fiddling with it.

I was shocked momentarily, my mind having not anticipated someone breaking in behind us. We were getting caught by other burglars. What were the odds?

Captain Kyouraku was in front of me in an instant, shoving me towards the back of the store.

We ducked down when the door creaked open, quietly making our way to the back as quick as possible. We weaved around the racks as the door shut again behind us. Hopefully there would be an exit in the back.

We could hear several footsteps making their way around the shop and Captain Kyouraku pulled me to a stop behind a particularly large rack of clothing. We sank down to a crouch using the rack as cover; he motioned to me with a finger over his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him. If anyone needed reminded to keep quiet it was him. Seriously.

He must notice the look I'm giving him and figures what has crossed my mind. He only smirked and pinched my cheek lightly, which I batted away.

We listened as the footsteps of at least three people made their way through the store, stopping every so often. I couldn't help but notice that they were slowly making their way closer and closer to where we hid.

I wish once again that I had my full power, hiding is not my style.

We continue to wait them out, watching each other in the dark. Listening to their movements, it sounds like they are tearing things up all over.

"No safe that I can tell." A young male voice said, frustrated. Something breaks, probably from an outburst of his.

"Keep quiet, idiot!" Another male voice snaps.

"No you!"

"No YOU!"

"You're both idiots." A third, female voice says tiredly. "There's nothing here. Let's move on."

We listen as the footsteps make their way back to the door, one pair coming too close to our spot for comfort. I tense; we are going to get spotted any moment now.

"Hey, what's that?" The female voice asks, the voice suddenly alarmed. We hold our breaths, trying to be as immobile as possible.

All in one movement, Captain Kyouraku shoves my into the clothes and stands, pushing me a little too hard and effectively hiding me all together. I swallow a gasp of surprise, landing on my rear in the middle of the rack with a bump. I have to bite back a curse on my tongue at his stupid hero attitude, having shoved me to safety and presented himself as distraction to the movement of the clothing hanging.

"Who the hell are you?" The female voice snaps at him, as he stands to his full height and looks around the three of them. I peak from my spot in the clothes. These three don't look like they are out of their teenage years, but all three have drawn swords when he showed himself. Swords that have seen better days, but could do some damage I'm sure.

"Yare, yare." He says lightly, "No need for weapons. I'm unarmed."

I smack my hand to my forehead. Idiot. Did he forget we are in the Rukongai?

"Well in that case, old man, you better hand over anything of value, unless you want problems you don't need." One of the tall boys said with enough courage to make the 11th proud. He seems older than I had originally assumed, but still young by soul standards.

"Old man?" Captain said, in fake hurt and let out a loud sigh. I rolled my eyes. He made a display of gesturing to his newly acquired top. "I have nothing of value to give, however. I'm here to get a hakama, as I had none of my own. Don't you think if I carried any sort of currency I would have just bought one?"

He sounded like a child with this obvious logic, and they no doubt thought so too.

"He's probably lying." The third boy said under his breath.

"You're messing with the wrong people, mister!" The female snapped.

"Of that I'm sure." He agreed easily, I could feel them relaxing their stances around him. He effectively managed to get them to let their guard down, which was one of his many tricks when engaging. Enemies were always shocked stupid when he did attack; it's so easy to take him for a fool with the way he acts.

The tall one approached him, cocky look on his features. "What were you doing hiding back here?"

I saw him roll to the ball of one foot so casually you would have never saw the movement if you weren't looking for it. He was ready to spring at the drop of a hat, especially with this teen asking around where I'm hidden.

"Well I didn't want to get caught!" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you find anything of interest? Since you got here before us."

"I never looked. As I said, I only wanted clothes." His voice was warm, nonthreatening. I've seen this play out so many times I almost feel sorry for the stupid kid who keeps advancing on him.

Captain Kyouraku smiles easily when the teen stops in front of him. The point of his rusty sword aimed close to his throat. "You seem like your hiding something to me, old man."

"Oh?"

I realized, horridly, that one of my feet was sticking out right next to where the teenager was standing. I could blow the whole cover. I moved it with such slowness my leg cramped with the effort.

Watching him through my peep hole in the clothing, I almost had my foot back under cover when the boy's eyes flickered down, catching the movement. A hand reached out, as if to part the clothes to expose who was beneath.

Captain Kyouraku had him disarmed so quick, I blinked in surprise when I saw the blade in his hands.

"What-" The teen didn't get much more out; Captain butted the handle to the side of the boy's head with very little force, knocking him cold instantly. I lunged out from my spot, caught him and lowered him to the floor to break his fall. Captain quirked an eyebrow at me, but his eyes quickly flickered to the other two in the room.

They had dropped their shocked look, both running at him with their swords drawn.

The other boy reached him first, and Captain easily dodged his clumsy swing, grabbing his wrist and disarming him all in one fluid movement. Even without reatsiu, he was still one of the best swordsmen in Soul Society. He bumped the boy with his elbow with just enough force to throw the teen off balance and sailing into another clothing rack.

The girl, who looked to be the oldest, came around the rack I was still crouched next to at a dead run. With a determined look on her face aimed at Captain Kyouraku. I simply moved my leg, tripping her and sending her sailing as well.

He grinned at me, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with a female in such a manner no doubt. He has a strict set of codes when it comes to fighting, and that is one of them.

As the two of them stumbled to their feet, I stood and stepped over the still sleeping teen at my feet. We moved to the door at the front of the building, both of us wanting to avoid further problems out of these two.

"Hey!" The girl shouted, as she looked around frantically for her weapon amongst the mess that was made. "Don't run off so fast, jerks!"

I looked over my shoulder at her, and she slipped on a kimono under her feet, causing her to curse colorfully. The other boy was doing the same, throwing clothes around trying to find his sword too.

"Collect your friend and get out of here." I snapped, both their heads jerked over to meet my gaze. I always did have a particular effect on the younger members of our squad when I used my stern voice. "You idiots made quite a ruckus. Get going before someone else comes along."

We left quickly, not commenting on the whole situation for the moment. He reached for my hand again soon as we were on the main street once again. Silently, we turned down several various alleys, leaving the businesses behind us. We were heading to the outskirts of the village now, on the opposite side of where we entered.

It was almost pitch black at this point, and I'm glad Captain has hold of my hand, as I've misjudged several steps by this point. Stupid broken glasses.

"You were rather…" He began, searching for the right word. "lenient."

"They were just kids." I said. "Are you saying that I'm usually harsh?"

He turned and smiled down at me, "I'm saying you're very effective at what you do."

I'm sure he's referring to the fact that I caught the teen that he had immobilized before he could get hurt from a fall.

"Again, they were just doing what they had to do. I can't condemn them for that." I said, surprised at my softer tone. He nodded thoughtfully, and I had a feeling he would start a round of questions of my past sometime again in the near future. This has obviously caught his interest now.

OOOOO

We made it out of the town without incident, and found ourselves walking along the road again. Its well into the night now, the moon was bright in the clear sky. The temperature was dropping again, our breath making little puffs of steam in the air. Homes were far between each other now; we had passed several simple dwellings tucked into the woods, smoke rising lazily from the chimneys.

I changed behind some bushes once we were a good distance from the last home we passed. I was surprised that Captain refrained from any ridiculous comments while I did so. He did however smile a huge grin when I emerged in the plain blue kimono I had swiped from the shop.

"My Nanao-chan looks like a stranger almost!" He said, taking in the whole appearance from head to toe. "No glasses or uniform, and with your lovely hair cascading around your shoulders."

"Not by choice." I had added, walking past him and on down the road.

"It is a shame you clip it up so much." He continued, falling into step beside me again. "Few souls have seen your beautiful locks so unrestrained before. I feel quite privileged."

"You see me with my hair down all the time when you disrupt my sleep." I pointed out.

"And it never gets old." He said cheerfully. "Although if you did leave it down during the office hours, I'd have a permanent concussion from you kido book. I wouldn't be able to resist your charm at that point."

"We should find a place to sleep for the night, sir." I said, trying to dissuade him from his silly compliments.

"Will you snuggle up to me again tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sure we can afford a fire tonight, so no." I said dryly. "Quit saying I 'snuggle'."

The road was thin now, turning slowly into grass and weeds under our feet. Obviously this was the end of heavy traffic.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of letting such important information leak out. Your secret is safe with me!" He had started scanning our surroundings. Looking for a good spot to make camp, I suppose. I did the same.

We were surrounded my more hills and woods all around. Another night out in the open from the looks of it. Or what's left of the night, anyhow.

I wonder idly if anyone from the compound is looking for us still, we have been gone for probably a little over a week at this point. Would they assume we were dead after that much time?

I wonder how the 8th is managing without us as well. The squads take quite a blow when their superior officers are killed; I've seen it too many times before.

Between the two of us, our closest friends are likely still searching. Captain Ukitake and Captain Hitsugya, Momo and Rangiku. It's hard to imagine how everyone back home is doing; knowing that they are most likely worried about us as we would be for them. I know that the added stress at this point in time is not what anyone needs after so many losses from the war. I feel sad suddenly, knowing that we are adding to the load that they are already dealing with.

"There's a little abandoned shed of some sort." I heard him say, shaking me from my thoughts. I look to where he pointed, but it's useless. I can't make much out. "We could at least get under a roof tonight."

I nod, following him off the path. One way or another we'll get back.

OOOOO

Thanks to those of you who left such nice reviews! They are always appreciated!


	10. Unspoken

My Only One

Chapter 10

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

The shabby little shed turned out to be just that.

Several panels of wood were missing, there were a few panels missing from the roof as well. There were weeds inside, and the whole thing creaked in a low moan every time the wind picked up.

It wasn't much warmer inside than outside, but it at least gave us shelter from the chilly breezes. We had to climb through a mess of undergrowth to get to the little hut, but it was blissfully empty of any wild creatures once we were inside. Or people, for that matter.

We had an at length debate on sleeping outside, and enjoying a fire. Or inside, with no fire. Inside won, as the gusts of cold spring air sent both our teeth chattering.

Sitting on the cold, soft earth, I leaned back against the rough boards of the wall. The enclosure was small, but we didn't need much more. I wished I had thought to grab some extra garments on our shopping spree to lay down for bedding against the dirt, but it doesn't do me much good to dwell on that now. We will just have to manage to rest in our sitting positions. That or face in the dirt. I know which I pick.

"If nothing else, this definatly gives us a break from routine." His voice was quieted in the darkness, sitting next to me.

"You always take breaks from routine." I pointed out, tucking my hands into my sleeves. The kimono was thick and much warmer than I thought. I was somewhat comfortable actually.

"I'm no good when overworked. I shut down completely. It's a sad sight, really."

"Beings how I've never seen such an occurrence, I'll have to take your word on it. " Really using 'overworked' in any context with him was laughable.

"I did my fair share before I got you! I was all by myself, alone in that cold dark office. Paperwork as my only company…" He defended, whinning slightly.

"And sake." I muttered.

"I consider my work ethic now as due relaxation." He continued, happy with himself for his answer. "For my horrible existence before I got my lovely Luetenant."

"Really."

"Well sure." Captain could argue with anyone about anything and win I bet. His voice is entirely too warm and honest to question. For some reason that is amplified in the dark when I can't see his features clearly.

"Then I'll be due my relaxation soon, seeing how I've done my fair share by now, correct?" I asked, smiling to myself. He manages to revert me to childish games constantly. I'm not sure how.

"I tell you to take breaks all the time!"

"Sometimes rather forcefully." I agreed. He was if nothing else, he was always concerned I didn't relax enough. He has tried many creative ways over the years to get me to do so.

"In all seriousness, Nanao-chan," He said, alerting me with the use of the 's' word. "You really should take better care of yourself. I do worry about you."

"Well, as it happens, I'm on a bit of a camping trip as we speak." I said dryly. "It's been very relaxing."

"As I said, a break from routine." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I couldn't enjoy a camping trip more with any other."

If I had to guess, I would say he was almost content with this predicament. He has been rather high spirited today, as if his usual worries have lifted some. I hate when the sadness is so clear on his face. It doesn't happen often, but when it does it's a rather heart wrenching sight. The world simply isn't right if Captain Kyaruku is saddened. Living so long, I couldn't even begin to guess at how many losses he's suffered. Since we have been away from the compound, it seems he is more focused than usual. More natural, almost. His shoulders sit a little squarer, as if some of his usual burdens have eased their weight on him. I consider this for a while to myself, and realize I like the change.

I shifted around where I sat, reclining more. I was uncomfortable, but tired enough to not care.

"Do you think that we'll make it back soon?" He wondered. "I can't honestly tell you the last time I've had to simply walk such a distance. I suppose I have become lazy over the years."

"Shunpo is quicker." I agreed. "We are all lazy in that sense."

My hand traveled to the metal collar at my neck and I frowned. I had almost forgotten how ordinary we were at the moment.

"Several more days, probably." By my calculations, if we walk all day uninterrupted, we could make it back in about 4-5 days. "We will be entering the next district by probably midday tomorrow. If we wake up early enough and make good time."

"I almost hate for this to end. We haven't had this much bonding time in a while!" He said cheerfully, and I groaned.

"Perhaps I'll look back on it fondly, once I've had a hot bath and get back to my life." I said, sarcastically. I could already feel the kinks in my neck and back that would be happily waiting for me in the morning.

"You should never overlook situations like these. They are what define your life, after all." He said, shifting where he sat as well.

"Sleeping in a shed in stolen attire?" I asked, yawning.

"Not that, Nanao-chan." He chuckled, his voice closer now since he had moved. I could tell he was facing me. "All of the events leading up to this. Challenging yourself, striving for survival. Leaning on a comrade, learning things about yourself and others you never knew. These are essential to your growth as a soul. Never disregard any experience, no matter how terrible it seems. You learn from everything, moments like these especially."

When he got reflective like this, it always stilled me silent for a moment. Captain Kyouraku is truly wise, and it is so easy to forget with his playful nature.

I took a deep breath of moist earth and wood, grass and wild air, then smiled in the dark. After a moment, nodding in agreement even though he probably couldn't make out the movement. I felt his eyes on me nonetheless.

"At any rate, we should rest now. A long day of torturous walking is ahead of us." He sighed dramatically, shifting around once again. "We will be covered with blisters when this is all over."

Before I realized he had moved, I felt his warm lips and brush of his stubble against my cheek. The kiss was chaste, but stupidly had my heart rate kick up a notch. His lips lingered, and I felt his breathing change subtly.

Loss of one sense makes the others stronger. I can't see well, more like an outline of everything, and shadowed shapes. In the darkness, all I knew of my surroundings was with my sense of touch, which was heightened because of it. Every touch felt ten times more powerful.

I honestly think he had meant for this to be a flirtatious peck on my cheek, with some teasing. Just to get a rise out of me. But as the moment stretched on, I could feel the shift of his mood turn heavier, less playful.

"I am glad to have you here, Nanao." He said, too quietly and too seriously, directly into my ear, his forehead leaned against my temple. I kept my face trained straight, not moving toward or away from him, my hands clutching at my kimono in my lap. "Even though the whole picture is a bit of a mess, tonight is perfect. We are just us, no titles or ranks. It's nice, having you next to me, where you belong."

I sat still and stiff, having frozen all over. He hadn't moved away from my face yet and his breath ghosted over my skin with his words. The suffix dropped made the statement sound that much more intimate. It was overwhelming, but fitting as easily as pieces to a puzzle.

For a fleeting moment I felt time slow around us, his lips brushed the skin along my jaw, nuzzling so lightly I thought it was possible I had imagined it altogether. I dug my nails tighter into the cotton in my lap.

He shifted closer at my side and I fought to continue staring straight ahead and not turn to him. He pulled back only slightly, leaning his head in front of my line of vision. Hesitantly, bringing his mouth closer to mine. My own response was a disturbing mix of anticipation and dread. Hoping that he would close the space and finally kiss me, need clawing at me from every corner. And at the same time hoping he would pull away and make a stupid remark to ruin the atmosphere that was suddenly hard to breathe in.

His lips were inching closer to mine. I swallowed hard, my mouth opened to say something but nothing left it. I could feel the warmth of his lips against my own as he stopped a mere inch from touching. He was waiting for me to deny or accept him.

I shivered suddenly, jolting me back to myself again from wherever I had gone. My body felt like it was free of the immobility now, and I remembered my place in the world again.

He leaned in to close the distance then.

I planted my hand against his face and shoved him away. It wasn't the classiest way to let him down, especially when he was this intense. He let out a light hearted groan of frustration, allowing me to push him back and give me space.

"So cruel…" He mumbled against my palm. I thought he may have nipped at it as well, but I couldn't be sure. I snatched my hand back instantly regardless and turned, hunching my shoulders away from him.

I took a moment to try and settle back into the semi-comfortable reclining position I had managed to get earlier. No such luck, I believed he ruined any chance of comfort I had for the remainder of the evening. Even my heartbeat felt irregular.

He settled heavily against the wall and sighed, the way a child would flop down unhappily and pout over something. I could almost picture him cross his arms over his chest and giving me a dirty look behind my back. The image made me grin to myself.

"Stop it." I said, sounding like I was every bit as annoyed and tense as I felt. The shed was still too small, the air too tight. With the pent up energy coiling inside of me, I felt like I needed to get up and take a brisk walk outside.

At least then I'd have something to clear my foggy mind. Redirect my thoughts. Focus. Anything but _this._

The thought crossed my mind that I should have hit him earlier for the personal space contact. He no doubt is more arrogant now because of my lack of painful response. As if he needs anymore ego boosts. Or any more encouragements, for that matter.

He was certainly smoother than I give him credit for. That was the closest he's ever gotten to actually planting one on me. I was the fool who sat and let him, however, so I can't really justify hitting him over the almost kiss. That I had almost allowed. I was an idiot. Briefly.

"Sweet dreams, my cold, lovely Nanao-chan. One day you wouldn't be able to resist your handsome and charming Captain." He sighed heavily next to me in the dark. He had led us back to the familiar joking tones again.

I stayed silent. A part of me knew he really truly wanted that kiss. And that made my stomach tip at the unspoken words between us, the quiet understanding we shared. It really didn't need to be voiced; we already knew all the particulars.

But the silence screamed in my ears nonetheless.

My eyes drifted closed shortly after, a blush still firmly heating my cheeks.

Understanding or not, it was still an almost kiss…

OOOOO

If I thought waking up yesterday had been embarrassing, I got the shock of my life on today's situation.

I was quite comfortable, really. Waking up with a sense of contentment that shouldn't have been there. Once my groggy mind started snapping to attention, I quickly assessed my current state.

I had wiggled to the ground in my sleep apparently, as I was curled on my side. Which wasn't bad, I was warm enough and in a more natural sleeping position. There would be dirt on my kimono, but that wasn't the big issue.

My head was resting too comfortably; my pillow was warm and very unpillow-like. Upon opening my eyes I was met with the expanse of black shinigami uniform.

Pushing up slightly in confusion, it was making more sense now.

Captain Kyouraku was still in his reclined position, leaning against the wall. I had laid my head on his thigh, with one of my arms wrapped around it for good measure. I felt my face flush instantly only a moment before I realized his hand resting firmly on my rear as well.

I scrambled away from him so quickly, I nearly lost my balance.

My movement woke him, as his arm fell to the ground without me to support it.

"You're a pervert even in your sleep!" I accused, trying to place the blame elsewhere. I obviously was the one getting personal in my sleep. He simply rested his arm where it was comfortable. I had scooted away from him in my quick escape, noticing how cold the air was without his warmth now.

"I assure you, whatever I do in my sleep I can't be held accountable for." He said, groggily and yawned. The early morning light shone brightly through some of the missing panels, landing across his features. It caught his dark waves, sending shines of gold and auburn through his hair. "Especially with a beautiful woman cuddled up to me."

"You-!"

"You woke me when you shifted to your spot there in the first place." He shrugged, standing.

I stared open mouthed at him for a moment in disbelief. He stretched and moved towards the door.

"Why didn't you move me?" I snapped, standing quickly too. He was outside before I could get my bearings. "Or wake me up?"

"I can deny you nothing, my Nanao-chan!" He sing-songed, taking a huge breath of air once he was standing in the sunshine.

Now that it was daylight, I could see our surroundings much better. We were nestled on a hillside, the woods thin around us. The brush was heavy though, as we started picking our way back down to the path that was once a road.

"Could you next time deny me the embarrassment of finding myself in these positions?" I asked, grouchy. A thorn pricked my thumb as I pushed a branch to the side and I muttered a curse. "As I am obviously not trust worthy in my sleep either."

"I would then be denying myself the pleasure of your snuggling!" He argues easily, glancing back at my curse. He looks at the drop of blood and a pitying look passed his features.

"So did you lay your hand on my butt before or after you fell back asleep?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him as I brought the thumb to my mouth.

"I laid my hand on your shoulder initially." He assured me, continuing the downhill hike. Several branches he held for me to pass now. "I can't help where it ended up."

"I'm sure." I grumbled, shooting him a glare. He smiled at me, unflinching.

At the bottom of the hill, we resume along the now narrow dirt path, walking towards the east. The sun is blaring brightly; we both squint as we continue on.

"Your bruising is almost gone." He comments suddenly, not bothering to look over at me as he does, most likely having assessed it earlier.

"Good." I didn't really know what else to say. I couldn't wait until when all visible proof of that episode was gone.

He looks down at me now, tracing my face with his gaze for a moment silently.

"Should we go around the next village or through?" He wonders out loud finally turning back to the path ahead of us. It is widening out again, looking more like a road once more. I glance up, seeing the smoke rise in the far distant hills ahead of us.

"Through would be quicker. Around would be safer." I offered. He nods thoughtfully. "We should acquire weapons at some point, too sir."

"Yes, I was thinking along those lines last night." He sighs. "It's still very strange to not have the weight of the swords at my side. Like I'm missing a limb that's been there all my life."

"For me it's the silence in my head." I slipped, not meaning to say as much out loud.

"Yes, that too." He agrees, avoiding the subject for my sake I would imagine. While I share a wonderful, if not overly talkative, relationship with my zanpakto, I'm all around rather poor with it. It's a bit of a touchy spot for me, as I have tried to advance with skills without much luck. I blame it on my talent for kido; there was never much use for me to force myself to learn to fight better with my sword at close range when I could easily blast an enemy from afar. Only when I was low on energy did I pull it out. I'm a rather decent sword fighter, but my attacks are weaker than others of my station.

With my kido, however, I have no equal in my station.

All of which are gone right now, so none of this matters much at the time.

I let out a sigh, trying to get back on track with the conversation. "I would say avoid this village. Nightfall, we can obtain a weapon somehow. Perhaps there will be a sword smith in this town and we could get inside later."

"Are you going to show me some other neat trick you know?" Captain Kyouraku asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. I wonder if his words have innuendo laced through them, but decide to not get baited.

"I'd prefer to obtain such things as quietly and unnoticed as possible. If that's what you're referring to, then yes, we will be breaking the law again to do that." I said, logically.

His arm halted my movements, falling in front of me suddenly. His palm was spread facing me. Universal sign of trouble.

"We have company." He said easily, not a hint of concern in his voice.

I stared at the arm in my way with confusion for a split second, before looking up at him. I was instantly on alert at the familiar molding of his features. Although his face was a mask of relaxation, even friendliness, his eyes narrowed fractionally. His gaze was staring intensely to the right and mine followed. This was a look I knew meant be prepared for a fight.

Out of the woods and brush off to the side of the road, stepped four rather large men. All of which were armed to the teeth, and grinning like lunatics.

"Well, well, well." Boomed the one to the far right. "What have we here, fellows?"

OOOOO

Hmmmmmm…cliffhanger anyone?


	11. Back at the Camp

My Only One

Chapter 11

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

Were these men bandits? They were certainly armed for the part. All of them wore various mismatching armor. The kind you saw on people who picked armor from their fallen enemies. It was chipped and worn, the rest of their attire smudged with stains.

Captain's stance had drifted slightly to put me behind him. I tried to stand by his side to confront these guys, but he nudged me back every time I tried to move. I bit my tongue to keep from chewing him out over it. It was hard to remind myself that I was just a woman right now, possessing no defense against such things.

The other men sniggered, eyeing us up and down.

"Oi, comrades!" Captain hollered good naturally. Even waving in what easily passed as excitement to see these men.

My adrenaline started kicking in; I was determining our chances of running. But really, where would we go? We were in the country side of the Rukongai after all. These guys could have horses that would catch up to us easily.

Squaring my shoulders, I put my best glare on my face.

"She looks like a cat with its tail all fluffed!" One of the men laughed, noticing my face. I noticed his grin had several teeth missing.

"Ah, she bites too." Captain grinned back, glancing at me over his shoulder. His eyes pointedly flickered to the village ahead. He was telling me to run when the opportunity presented itself. I shook my head fractionally, and his dark eyes hardened in frustration at me, no doubt. He turns back to the men.

They hadn't advanced, but with four of them and two of us they hardly needed to show themselves as more of a threat.

"Where were you heading?" One in the middle asked, his barbaric looking sword resting against his shoulder casually. Several knives tucked into sheaths at his belt as well.

"We are making our way to the inner districts." Captain said warmly.

"That's a long walk." The shortest of the four said thoughtfully. He was the only one of them who didn't have a weapon drawn, although several sat at his waist as well. His clothes were just as worn and unclean as the rest, but he had the air of their leader. He seems younger than the others as well, although ages were hard to judge by looks.

"You're telling me." Captain replied, looking every bit the part of an exhausted traveler.

"Why are you walking that far?" The short fellow asked, he didn't seem to be hostile at all. But with the other big goons around he really could afford to not be I'm sure.

"We have been misplaced a bit. My wife and I are trying to get back home." Captain said, gesturing to me. I flinched at how easily the words rolled off his tongue. He was better at bluffing than anyone I knew.

"Pretty little lass you got there, too." One of the bigger men said cheekily. There was no aggression coming off these guys at all. It was strange.

"Don't I know it." He grinned at me again, winking over his shoulder. I could see that he had relaxed slightly, having not detected anything he felt was threatening from these guys.

"Well," The short guy said with a shrug. "we have a camp set up about an hour's walk from here. Your welcome to join us for a rest, there is plenty of room."

"Thank you for the offer," Captain said, truly meaning it. "but we have a long way to go and need to get back in a decent amount of time."

"I insist." The short guy said, the tones of his voice hardening slightly and the other men around him stood straighter at the change. Ready to force us, if I had to guess. The ranks of Soul Society are very similar, subordinates knowing the distinct changes in their officer's cadence.

"Well, if you insist." Captain said easily, having tensed back up himself. "Let's go meet the family, Nanao-chan!"

"I'd love to." I grumbled, too low for them to hear.

The men gestured for us to follow, and so we did.

We shared a look of unease with one another briefly, before trekking off with them. Two came to walk on either side of us, as we all picked our way through the heavy forest.

Captain Kyouraku reached back and took my hand as we followed them back into the woods, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

OOOOO

Several hours, and several bottles of sake, later we were sitting around a large campfire. Sitting in a large circle made up of logs and rocks as chairs, men and women drank from the bottles, laughter was heard constantly.

Our company was in fact, very friendly. They were a small group of mostly men, but there were several women about as well. They all shared the look of people who travel primarily, having no steady settlement. Their clothes were all well worn, hair unkempt. Some spoke as if they had very little or no education.

They had a camp set up, a handful of tents strewn about in the small clearing. Horses were tied to a large branch to one side. A few mangy looking dogs wondered about.

We learned that the short man in charge, Senko, was in fact a low rank noble. He is the youngest son of his house, and apparently prefers life in the open. He told us he rarely travels back to his home lands.

But regardless, conversation flowed easily. And so did the drinks.

Captain Kyouraku was the life of the party, as usual. His story telling and general love of social get-togethers shining bright. There was quite a large group of people gathered where he sat, laughing loudly with him. He had several drinks with the men, but was far from drunk, though he acted it perfectly. There wasn't enough sake in this whole camp to get him truly drunk, though he certainly put away enough. I'm sure our company had no doubts to his sate of inhiberation.

I caught Senko watching us closely. He would laugh along with the Captain, joining in on several conversations. But every so often a strange look would pass over his features. He wasn't worried that we were a threat, I was sure. It wasn't that kind of look, plus we had been checked over for weapons before entering the camp. It was more like a torn look, confused or guilty. Maybe both.

I sat close to Captain Kyouraku, but was kept in conversation with a few of the women. One young girl in particular took to following me everywhere, chatting away constantly. She was the youngest here as far as I could tell, but seemed very happy and carefree. Her black hair cut chin length, dark eyes shining with curiosity at me. Her name was Hinarina.

Everyone was very open, chatting easily, eager for new company I think. They bought our story just fine, believing us to be a married couple and not asking too many more questions on the matter.

"Would you like to get cleaned up a bit?" One of the women asked me, smiling a crooked smile and standing up. She brushed her hands off on her dirty kimono. Her hair was streaked with grey, and her skin slightly showing the wrinkles of age on her sun hardened skin. "I know I need to."

"I would appreciate that." I agreed quickly.

"There is a group of hot springs not too far from here." Hinarina said, gesturing to the woods. "Me and a few other women were going to head up there. You can join us; it's a long walk and getting dark."

I tried to hide my excitement at the prospect of a hot bath, but I'm sure I gave it away. The older woman nodded at my expression.

"That's why I've been so happy with this location! Hot water!" She grinned, "I'll go get some soap and the other girls." The two of them hurried off.

I stood and walked over to where the Captain was sitting. I waited patiently until he got to the punch line of the dirty joke he was telling, and the small crowd roared with laughter. I could feel my eyebrow twitch. That one was rather crude.

"Ah, my Nanao-chan!" He yelled cheerfully over the chatter of the group around him. He patted the log next to him. "Come sit! Have a drink!"

I made my way over, surprised that all the drunks politely moved for me to get through. Once at his side I sank down next to him and leaned up to tell him I where I was going.

"I gotta be honest, I like this bunch!" He said quietly, before I could get a word out.

"That's because they share your love of sake, and I'm just over here to tell you that I'm going with the women to bathe."

"Well, anyone willing to share sake is a friend!" He agreed, nodding. "Where will you be?"

"I'm not sure, I'm following them." I pointed to the small group of women gathering over by one of the tents. Hinarina waved when she caught my eye and I couldn't help but smile at the young girl.

He glanced at me with an uneasy expression. "I don't really want you out of my sight."

"Do you think they're trying to separate us on purpose?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I think if they were going to hurt us they would have already. We are terribly outnumbered."

"Still, I think you should wait for me." He said, glancing around the rowdy group. "What if something happened?"

"It'll be fine." I said, standing. "Your being paranoid."

I turned to walk off, but a large warm hand on mine halted me. I looked over my shoulder and met his dark eyes.

"Nanao-chan-" He started, in his firm Captain voice.

"Ah, there you are. I haven't seen much of you tonight!" Came the cheerful voice of Senko, who was walking up to us with a bottle in hand. He looked at both of our faces before raising his eyebrows. "Lover's quarrel?"

"My lovely wife is embarrassed that I'm drunk my friend!" Captain Kyouraku said, tugging me back to his side with a grin. He thinks he has won this one. "I'm afraid it's a well worn argument."

"Yes, well, most women want their men to be able to be in working order at the end of the night." Senko agreed, grinning at me and I blushed at his words. "How are you getting along, anyhow?"

"Just fine, everyone has been very nice, sir." I said respectfully, bowing slightly to acknowledge his stature.

"So polite." He waved dismissively. "Haven't you noticed yet how impolite this bunch is?"

"They have been fine, really." I assured him, smiling despite not wanting to enjoy this company. I'd much rather be on the road home, but it seems we are stuck here for the night. And they really are a friendly bunch. "I was just telling him, I'm heading to the hot springs with the other women. Keep an eye on my husband, would you? He does enjoy his sake more than most."

I ignored the firm squeeze on my hand, Captain obviously not happy with how I've just trapped him into letting me go. He couldn't outright refuse in front of the other man without a ligitement reason.

"So I've noticed." Senko laughed, taking a swig of his own bottle. I pulled my hand free, having to tug harder than usual to get him to release me. I avoided his eyes as I made my way back through the crowd. I could feel his dark mood aimed at me like a pressure on my body.

After a moment I heard the short man call, "Watch out for them women, by the way! I believe the bathes are their excuse for a gossip party! And they're all ornery!"

I waved a thanks over my shoulder and made my way to the small group waiting on me.

OOOOO

The bathes were actually relaxing. If soaking in near painfully hot water wasn't enough, the constant giggling chatter around me had been.

Gossip party was the perfect term. I unintentionally learned everything about every man back at the camp. It reminded me of my days in the academy being surrounded by women who shared so much in life.

I forgot momentarily our worries, getting lost in the strange familiar scene of it all.

When I came back, refreshed and lighthearted, I met Captain Kyouraku's dark gaze over the slowly dwindling crowd around the fire. He seemed relieved to see me back, his shoulders dropping marginally. He turned back to the conversation at hand a moment later, never missing a beat.

I followed Hinarina to a small tent in the clearing. The other women breaking up and moving to their own tents, as well.

"I was asked to arrange for sleeping quarters for you both." She said, waving a hand at the tent. "There are blankets inside. If you need anything at all just ask."

"Thank you, you have all been very kind." I said, truly meaning it. Even though we were subtly forced into this arrangement, I feel much better about it now that I've been here. There were safety in numbers, not to mention hot baths, blankets, and good company.

"Sleep well." The young girl smiled, skipping off to another tent.

I was just lifting the flap to the opening when I heard familiar footfalls coming up.

"My Nanao-chan is a better manipulator than I give her credit for." I heard the Captain mutter, stopping behind me. I turned and smirked at him.

"I learned from the best." He only quirked an eyebrow in response. "We have a warm place to sleep tonight."

"So I've been told." He smiled slightly, looking pleased too. "I'll go wash up too; since you came back in one piece I can assume it's safe."

"You'll be thankful you did. Those springs are pure bliss." I agreed, turning to go into the tent.

"I'll be back shortly." He said, turning to the woods. "Warm the blankets up for me!"

I rolled my eyes at his retreating form.

I settled down into the thick blankets, pulling them up to my chin happily. It felt good to finally stretch out and be comfortable falling asleep.

I laid in cozy content, waiting for him to return. Random thoughts ran through my head, but the one that kept returning was the way Senko watched us.

Not hostile, just unnerving.

OOOOO

I could hear the laughter dying down outside, as people made their ways back to their beds for the night.

The slow silence gave way to crickets chirping happily, an owl hooted mournfully in the distance. My eyes were getting harder and harder to keep open.

It wasn't long before my eyelids drifted closed, having lost the battle.

Somewhere between awake and dreams, I heard the light rustle of movement.

A heavy warmth wrapped around me gently, and I groggily leaned into it.

A hand brushed through my loose hair, and a feather light kiss on my brow.

"Sleep well, my lovely Nanao-chan."

Warm and safe now, I was asleep instantly.

OOOOO

Boring chapter, but more action to come in the next one.


	12. Old Enemies, New Problems

My Only One

Chapter 12

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

I stretched, wonderfully aware that I was more comfortable waking up than I have been in over a week. I couldn't help but to smile and cuddle back into the heavy bedding, thinking maybe I'd sleep a bit more.

I was having a pleasant dream before I awoke, though it was hazy now that I tried to remember it. It was soft and sweet, leaving me feeling even better. But it slipped my mind now that I was waking up more.

I registered the birds chirping happily, and smell the frost on the air.

So it was morning. Time to get moving, the paperwork was waiting at the office.

My eyes opened, blinking to clear my vision. I was about to reach for my glasses on the night stand out of habit, before the reality hit me. The strange surroundings further forced into my memory where I was and why. I tried to move to sit up, but it was apparently impossible.

A very asleep Captain was spooning up against me, having tucked me to his body him from behind tightly. I was trapped to him by one heavy arm draped over my waist, the front of his thighs pressed to the back of mine. Not to mention other rather personal areas of contact, making ignoring certain areas impossible.

My face heated instantly. We really had to stop waking up in these positions.

I wiggled to get free, lifting his arm off.

"Mmmm." He murmured, squeezing me to him tighter, his face nudging into my hair. "Smell good…"

"Captain! Wake up!" I snapped, jabbing him in the ribs with an elbow. He grunted, but didn't move. If anything he tightened his grip even more.

I let out a sigh.

After another moment, I managed to throw his arm off me forcefully, as he fought to keep it in place as I did so. He let out a whining sound but didn't grab at me anymore.

I moved to get up, muttering to myself, when I heard him yawn loudly behind me.

"What a morning." He said lazily, smiling and cracking an eye open to look at me. He closed his eyes and rolled to his back, stretching. "We should sleep longer. Lay back down."

"I will not, and neither will you. We need to get going." I grumbled, standing up and straightening out my kimono. Trying desperately to pull back together calm, cool, and collected Ise Nanao.

He absently rubbed his chest, wincing. "Did you hit me?"

"It was called for." I assured him, moving over to the flap of the opening and peeking out. Some people were moving about, but only a few. I turned back to him; his eyes were at least open now. "Maybe we can sneak off before anyone notices."

"We may not have to. I think they would let us go." He said, pushing himself up to a sitting position finally. He scratched his head, and yawned again. The movement sending his loose hair swinging free around his shoulders. His tie must have come undone in his sleep. "I'm sure they know we are harmless by now. I don't think they would need us for anything more."

I looked him over a moment, realizing how different he looked even after all this time. Plain clothing, his hair falling in loose dark waves around his unshaven face. Really his jaw line was sporting quite a beard now. It suited him, though. Gave him an even warmer look.

He raised his eyebrows at me in silent question to my gawking, and I turned back to peaking out of the opening again.

"Don't be shy, Nanao-chan! You can admire me anytime!" He said cheerfully, I could hear him moving about some more. Hopefully getting up. "I slept great. Why haven't we tried sleeping together years ago?"

"You're impossible." I muttered, my cheeks flushing once again. If I was honest with myself, I would say that it felt wonderful waking up the way we had this morning. But I'm not going there.

I saw Hinarina come out of a tent to the left, rubbing her dark eyes tiredly. Her head turned towards me and she saw me looking.

"Nanao-san!" She yelled and waved enthusiastically. I waved back and smiled at her.

"So much for sneaking out." I said, still smiling. "She probably just woke half the camp."

"You have quite a little admirer don't you?" He looked over my shoulder, waving to the girl. "Guess we should go out and talk to them."

"Lead the way." I said, gesturing him to go on. He smiled down at me and stepped out of the warm tent, into the chilly morning air. I had half the mind to wrap a blanket around my shoulders before I followed, with intentions on taking it with us whenever we went. But I refrained. Whoever they belonged to was kind enough to lend them as it was.

Sighing, I stepped out after him.

OOOOO

By midday, we had managed to get so off track with our original plans.

Everyone was eager to distract us, leading us off in different directions to do various things.

Captain Kyouraku had wondered off with Senko and a few other men toward the horses.

I currently sat with Hinarina in a patch of the woods where several wild plants clustered together. The trees were large, stretching so high you had to crane your neck to get a look at the tops. Everything was heavy with moss out here, giving all the scenery a startling green shade.

I couldn't see the camp from where we sat but I could still smell the smoke in the air from the fires.

I helped her pick various things, tying them to the piece of line she had brought. When we got back to camp, she told me, we would hang them up to dry in the sun. The girl explained to me what each herb was and what its medical use was, as she happily picked them and placed them in a bag over her shoulder.

"Is that some sort of custom you two have in your village?" She asked curiously, pointing to the collar around my neck. I smiled at her, wishing I could be honest to the sweet girl.

"Yes." I nodded, focusing back on the line I was tying around a delicate leaf.

"What do they mean?"

"It's a sign of our marriage." I said after a moment of consideration. It was the best answer I could blurt out that was believable.

"Oh." She said thoughtfully. "My parents don't have anything like that. They simply belong to each other."

"Where are your parents?" I asked, surprised and glad she wasn't an orphan like so many kids in these districts. Like I was.

"They're both here. We travel together." She said, happily, picking a few red colored berries and smelling them. "Senko is my father."

I was shocked, having not been introduced to the two of them at the same time. No wonder I had missed that.

I was about to say something more to her, when a large snapping of a branch caught my attention. I jerked my head to the side, standing instantly. I dropped the line with the herbs tied to it, and it fluttered at my feet. Hinarina looked at me curiously.

Something big was moving through the woods. The rustling of its movements were closing in on us.

"A deer?" The girl asked, staring off in the direction of the sound unconcerned.

"Up!" I snapped, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet. It was so close now. How had I missed it? "Run to the camp. Go!"

"What about you?" She asked, only a moment before a large boar-like hallow stepped into view from the woods, its white mask standing out proudly against the greenery of the forest.

It stared hard at us, letting out a shriek of noise that made my stomach drop.

Hinarina screamed, and I shoved her behind me. "Go!"

"It's so big!" She whimpered, clutching to my clothing. "You-"

"-NOW!" I yelled, the hallow started pawing at the earth, kicking up debris. It swung its head side to side in a show of coming charge. I shoved at her forcefully, keeping my eyes on the hallow.

The little girl bolted, herbs forgotten. I widened my stance, trying to keep its focus on me. Hopefully her movement wouldn't attract its attention.

It let out a snort, sending the leaves on the ground up and over it, cascading back around it slowly as it lowered its head.

We stood staring at one another for a few short moments in silence.

I felt no fear when it sprang into its charge, white tusks of its mask gleaming in the sun. My body moved into a well practiced stance, ready for defense. Facing off with hallows over the years had made me truly forget how dangerous they are to civilians. I needed to remember that, now that I was one.

When it was about a foot from me, I dodged to the side. It swept past, slid to a skidding stop, and turned quickly.

After pawing at the ground again for a minute or so, it charged a second time, letting out another shriek so loud I felt it vibrate through my body.

I dodged behind a tree when it was close, and I felt a slamming impact through the trunk, so hard it rattled my teeth. The hallow had taken a chunk out of the tree when it grazed it with its tusk.

I wouldn't last much longer with this thing. I had no weapon to work with.

I watched as it skidded to another stop, kicking up dirt and small branches when it kicked off towards me again.

I knelt slightly, ready to dodge another charge, when at the last moment the hallow jerked to the side expecting my move.

I jerked back as fast as I could in the opposite direction, the sudden change in course sending me off balance. I wasn't fast enough and screamed as a tusk ripped into my side, gashing it open as I fell.

I hit the ground painfully, landing on my back, my wound on fire.

I heard it skid to another clumsy stop and trained my gaze to it. It stared into my eyes with its own skull like eyes, snorting again.

I scrambled to a crouch, holding my side with one hand. Kami did this hurt. I felt my own warm blood running down my hand, but ignored it.

The hallow charged again a fourth time. I tensed in my crouch, preparing to dive for cover when the time was right.

It was a few feet from me, head down, tearing up the earth. I could feel the impact of the hooves vibrate up my own legs, it was so close.

"Duck!" My body automatically reacted to the voice and command behind it without any thought on my part. I instantly dropped to my belly on the ground, and a dagger whizzed over my head end over end a split second later.

It hit, striking the hallow square in the middle of the mask. The loud crack was ear shattering, and the creature hit the ground, shrieking in that loud eerie cry.

As it skidded to a stop, I had to roll quickly to avoid getting hit with the heavy body. It fell mere inches from where I laid on the ground, gripping the soft earth with my hands tightly and staring wide eyed as it dissolved before me. The dagger dropped to the ground with a soft thud.

Captain Kyouraku's hands were on me instantly, pulling me up, pressing into my wound to slow the bleeding.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked, as I stood on my feet now. I shook my head and clung to his hakama to keep my knees from giving out. He turned and shouted something over his shoulder to the men that had followed him from the camp. He turned back to me, scanning the area quickly with his gaze. "Only one hallow?"

"Yes." I managed, looking at the group that was gathering around us, all weapons drawn. They relaxed at my word, murmuring amongst themselves about me being hurt and the Captain's quick actions.

I ignored them, biting my lip against the pain in my side.

"Hold this to it." Captain Kyouraku said, pushing a fabric into my hand. Before I could understand what was going on, my feet swept out from under me and he lifted me easily to his chest, turning back toward the village. I considered arguing and insisting that I could walk to at least hold a shred of dignity. But really what was the point? I would have better luck convincing one of these trees to dance than to get him to come out of his overprotective mode. He walked in quick long strides, trying not to jar me as much as possible.

I held the cloth to my side, applying as much pressure as I could without crying out and embarrassing myself further. I leaned my head against his chest as I fought the tears stinging my eyes. The pain was unbelievable; I was sweating from the effort of keeping my composure.

"If I had my kido…" I muttered miserably, unable to finish the statement.

"I have no doubts." He agreed, looking down at me and smiling. It never reached his eyes.

"It was such a low level one, too…" I continued to pity myself; I felt the cloth in my hand was fully soaked now. I worried briefly that I was bleeding on his only change of clothes, but kept my mouth shut.

The last time I said something along those lines over a similar situation with his pink haori he wore the damn thing for a week, blood stains and all. Exclaiming to anyone that would listen that those stains were 'from his brave little Nanao-chan who was wounded saving a man's life.'

I was young then and could have died of embarrassment, but I've learned the lesson effectively the way he wanted me to. He had explained at length to never be ashamed of wounds received in battle, especially when they were received protecting another. He referred to such wounds as badges of honor, but I certainly wasn't feeling honorable at the moment.

In fact, without my reatsiu, I believe this may be one of the most painful I've ever received. I was feeling dizzy, the swaying of Captain's gait lulling me off. I heard him ask a question but couldn't quite make sense of the words.

I did, however catch the hint of slight panic in his voice, before my eyes drifted shut.

OOOOO

I woke up at the sound of my own voice screaming. I had thought something was after me, I had sworn just a moment ago something big was on my heels. I could still smell my own blood in the air, and that of Hinarina's. I had thought I couldn't save her.

"Shh, shh. It was just a dream, Nanao-chan." Captain's voice was the instant calm that washed over me. I looked around, disoriented. It was dark, we were in our tent, and he was kneeling next to me gripping my arms. "Alright?"

I nodded, pushing the hair from my face. I winced at the pain in my side the action caused and looked down at myself. I was dressed in a different kimono, and it hid the wound. I felt a bandage pulling at my skin, and the stickiness of dried blood beneath it.

He urged me to lie back down from my sitting position gently, and I obliged.

"How long was I out?" I asked, licking my dry lips.

"Several hours. Hinarina-chan is very knowledgeable with medicines. She patched you up." He said softly, his brow still creased from worry. He shifted and sat next to my hip. "How does it feel?"

"Not bad, actually." I said, honestly. Compared to how it was earlier, this was nothing. "Pain killer?"

He nodded and smiled down at me. Opening his mouth to say something more, he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the opening of the tent. We both looked to see Senko standing outside, opening the flap.

"May I have a word with you both?"

"Sure, she just woke up." Captain said a little too politely. He must be annoyed.

"Ah, listen…" The man said, once settled in a sitting position inside the opening. He kept his head downcast. "I don't really have any delicate way to say this. So here goes."

We both stared at him, confused. He sighed and finally looked up, meeting both of our eyes before continuing.

"I turned you in, ok? I recognized you from the description floating around. Those twins are offering quite a bounty, you see." He blurted, looking flustered. "We need things. Supplies…and things. Anyhow, I turned you in. I'm very truly sorry I did now. They will be here tomorrow afternoon to collect. I want you gone by then."

We were silent, taking in his words. He seemed to get more flustered by our lack of reaction so he started rambling again.

"You don't know what they have spread around that your crimes were. Now that I know you both, I realize they were lies. I figured at the time I was doing a great favor. They said you killed people, slaughtered them, in fact. I didn't know you then. I didn't care; I was more concerned with the money offered. So…just go, ok? Tonight or early tomorrow. I'll send you with supplies for your trip."

"They are still looking for us…?" I said, slightly off from the painkillers, I think. It was starting to sink in.

"Yes, quite thoroughly from what I've heard." Senko picked at his sleeves nervously. "I don't know why, and honestly don't want to know any more about it. You saved my daughter's life; she told me the whole story. I am honor bound to do the same for you. So leave, as soon as possible. Now, if you're ready."

"What if they-" Captain began, but the other man waved his words off.

"No one else here at the camp knows the situation but the one man that I sent with the message. Slip out tonight; when they come asking around tomorrow everyone will be shocked that you're gone and it will be genuine. They wouldn't get suspicious. You have to leave, they will catch you otherwise." He bowed deeply, his head touching the floor. "I am truly sorry. I would take it back altogether if I could. And I thank you, both of you. Do me this honor. Leave."

Captain Kyouraku looked over at me and I met his eyes. Now those two would know our general location now. Time was of the essence. We needed to move on, and fast.

"When the camp is asleep, we will leave." I said, not breaking eye contact with my Captain. He nodded silently at my words.

"I will leave a bag packed for the journey by your tent. Go quietly, the dogs will bark otherwise. I feel so guilty to put you through this now, especially since you have been hurt…"

"Thank you for your help." Captain said, breaking our shared look and meeting the other man's eyes. "Don't trouble yourself so much. We are glad to know later rather than not at all."

The man nodded silently, rose to his feet and left without another word. He radiated guilt.

I doubted I'd see any of them again after this moment. I wish to myself that I could say goodbye, but know we can't risk having others in on the escape plan.

"Well, think you can suck it up for a good night hike?" He asked lightly, his voice slightly strained.

"Sucking it up as we speak, sir." I said stiffly, pushing up to sit, reaching for my sandals.

"I'm sorry for this." He said, "I wish you could rest longer."

"I've heard enough apologies for tonight." I said, brushing off his saddened mood. "Don't you go getting all depressing on me too."

"I will try not to, my brave, injured Nanao-chan." He grinned, although it was softer than he meant it to be I would imagine. He really was feeling bad about this. "I'm starting to wonder if you'll be in one piece when I get you home."

"I'll try not to get hurt anymore. And you do the same. What would our friends think?" I said, yanking on the sandals, ignoring the mild throbbing at my side. Those painkillers must really be good ones.

"They would defiantly be disappointed in our lacking skills." He said chuckling.

I stood up, arranging my new clothes modestly, wincing with every movement.

This was going to be a long, miserable night.

OOOOO

Thanks everyone for the reviews, by the way!

xoxoxo


	13. A Moment of Trust

My Only One

Chapter 13

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

We were in a cave yet again.

Although, this one was more spacious than the last, it was a cave nonetheless. But a welcome shelter considering the circumstances.

Thunder rolled loudly across the sky, rain pouring down in heaps. It had started almost as soon as we were inside, sparing us from getting drenched.

The wind had picked up about an hour ago, when we had noticed the thunder and lightning in the distance. We had started moving into the hills at that point, searching for shelter in the dark of night.

Soon as the camp had fallen silent, we had slipped out. Retrieving the small bag that Senko left for us, we made our way back through the forest where we had originally been led in from the road a day ago.

When we had reached the road, we continued on in our original direction toward the next district. Sticking to the tree line that ran alongside of it in the event of a passerby and the need to hide quickly.

Night time had set in around us hours ago, the air had gotten chilly and the feel of rain clung to it.

We took the long way around the next district, bypassing it all together. I had held Captain's hand, as it was my steadying source when I tripped due to lack of good vision. The pain killers were wearing off when we passed the district, and I had to focus hard on not making a whimper every time I twisted my foot and jarred my body. I felt guilty, knowing I was slowing us down because of this. We had stopped for a rest several more times than necessary at Captain's insistence.

We had been arguing about stopping for the night when the oncoming storm announced itself, and I was forced to forfeit the argument.

I sat slumped against the wall of the cave now, brushing a cobweb from my hair and hopping the spider was not still hanging around when I laid my head into its home.

"Blanket, jug of water…" Captain's voice said, as he rummaged through the bag that Senko packed for us. "Change of clothes, maybe? Not sure what's in this little package."

He sat close to me, feeling through the bag with his hands. The occasional flash of lightning allowing him to get a better look at the contents.

"Ah, medicine of some sort. With instructions. Extra bandages." He sounded pleased, setting those items aside. He pulled out something else and was studying it in the dark, holding it close to his face. "Rocks?"

"Probably flint." I supplied, embarrassed by how hoarse my own voice sounded.

"Hm." Was his only reply. Though I would imagine it had more to do with the strain in my voice than any thought process about the stones.

I was currently resisting the urge to writhe around. The throbbing pain in my side had increased steadily with the activity of all the walking. Every move I made sent a pulling fire across the wounded area, and I gave up trying not to grimace long ago. Luckily it was dark now, so Captain Kyouraku probably never noticed all the wincing, but I had a feeling he was on to me anyhow the way he's been hovering.

"Well, we need to have a look at it." He said to himself, patting around the cave. I heard him making rustling noises. "I'm sure all the movement you were just forced into aggravated it."

"What are you looking for?" I asked after a moment of him shuffling around, trying to force control into my own voice. He was making a little pile of something in the middle of the cave from what I could tell.

"I've got enough leaves and twigs for a small fire. It's not going to last long, so don't get your hopes up. You're stuck with me for your source of heat tonight."

"I heard you say blanket a moment ago." I said, watching him trying to strike the flint several times.

"That's for us to share!" He agreed happily. "So you can snuggle up to me under it, of course!"

"Stop saying that." I threatened weakly.

"Yare, yare." He said in his best placating tone.

"Why do we need a small fire that wouldn't last long again?" I asked, trying to unclench my hands from the fists I'd balled them into. I think I've been spoiled over the years with the 4th Division handy; my pain tolerance seems to be quite low. Or maybe the pain is quite high. Either way, this was awful.

"So I can nurse you back to health. I need some light." He said, trying again with the stones. Another flash of lightning lit up the cave briefly. "Are you sure these things are flint?"

"Let me…" After a moment of mental preparation, I forced my limbs to push me over to where he sat. I settled next to him with a quiet moan escaping my lips at the movement.

He laid a hand on my back to steady me, but didn't say anything more. Just offering his quiet reassurance. I was thankful for it, I felt helpless enough as it was. The warmth of his palm grounded me a little more as well.

"It's been a while, but I'm sure the motions are the same." I said, taking a few slow breaths .

After a moment, I elbowed his arm away and took the stones from his hand. Feeling around, I located the small pile of burnables he had gathered and arranged them a little different. I layered what I assumed were dry leaves under the small branches and twigs he had. I was going on my sense of touch alone, but satisfied that this would do it I took a stone in each hand.

After three quick strikes, a small smoldering started at the bottom. I quickly leaned over, ignoring the protest at my side, and blew a slow stream of air into it.

The little flame grew, crackling softly. The cave was filling with the smell of wood smoke. After another moment the small pile caught completely.

"You really are the perfect companion for a camping trip! Full of surprises." He grinned down at me, the glow of the fire illuminating his features.

He stood quickly and gathered what little branches and leaves he could from around the cave and added it to the pile. He then went and retrieved the package of medicine, water, bandages and scroll of instructions. He read over it quickly and glanced at the fire.

"We don't have much time. Take your top down."

"You know, if circumstances were different I would defiantly hurt you over that comment." I muttered, already blushing at the reality of it though. I untied the sash at my waist with trembling hands, the pain forgotten.

"I know. I'm quite pleased I was able to use that phrase and get away with it myself." He said, stepping causually to angle his back to me. Unrolling the package he kept his eyes down as well. He had what appeared to be thick paste, although I couldn't really tell the color of it from the dim light. "Wonder what's in this stuff. Smells strange."

I ignored his ponderings, thankful he gave me some privacy. I quickly pulled my arms free and wriggled the kimono down to my waist so that my bandage was exposed. It was large, wrapping around my side right under my ribcage. I had to stop and grit my teeth a moment from the throbbing pain at the twisting of undressing. When it passed, I was able to fold the material around my front for cover. Another flash of lightning lit up our surrounding for a second and I took a deep breath.

"Ok." I said, nervous at the amount of skin I was willingly exposing to my Captain. He turned back to me and walked closer. I tensed slightly as he arranged the supplies on the ground and sinking down to a sitting position behind me. I waited for a stupid comment, shocked at his sudden silence. He must have held back for my benefit probably.

I couldn't help the jerk of my body when his hands landed on my skin. Biting my lip, I kept my eyes trained at the cave opening watching the rain fall. The tension dissolved as the warmth of his hands registered and my body automatically relaxed. I felt the gentle probing of his fingertips as he worked to remove the bandage slowly. Whatever form of tape that was used gave easily, and it was all together unpainful.

"You bled a good bit through the bandage." He sighed, taking a moment to look at the area, his fingertips running across the skin above the wound soothingly. "Hinarina said the stitches would dissolve on their own."

"I didn't realize she put any in, honestly." I said, surprised at my own calm sounding voice. I wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as I should be right now. Between being half naked in front of Captain Kyouraku and having him poking around at a very sensitive wound, I was sure I should feel some unease. But then that's where the deep well of trust between us comes in and wipes that away I suppose.

"You were very much passed out." He reminded me, reaching for the jug. I tried not to wonder if he was present for that or not. "Didn't feel a thing I would imagine."

"I suppose I should be thankful for that." I said, my mind going back to those moments at the camp and I felt guilty suddenly for not saying goodbye or thanking the girl.

He started pouring water onto a cloth, wiping the wound with the same gentle movements. The cool wetness felt wonderful against the burning of my skin.

A moment later he patted it dry carefully, and rubbed the paste across the cut. I hissed at the sting that followed, squeezing the fabric in my hands tightly. His movements stilled instantly.

"It's alright." I assured him. He waited another heartbeat before continuing to rub the medicine across the rest of it.

"They wrote that the medicine will fight infection and speed up the healing." He said quietly, but it sounded like an apology. His hand left my skin and I heard him fiddling around with the new bandages. "They didn't send any more tape. We'll have to wrap it."

I nodded, glancing at the flickering light of the fire, guessing it to be about done. There wasn't much left and the lighting was fading away with it.

He pressed a length of the bandage gently over the cut, covering all of it. I felt a tingling sensation across the wound. The medicine obviously had a wonderful numbing effect too and I sighed as the pain drifted away some.

I almost relaxed until his arms reached around my waist under the folds of the kimono to wrap the bandage around me. His chest pressed against me as he leaned forward, his hands and arms brushing against my bare skin across my abdomen as he switched the bandage to his other hand. I tried to focus on the sounds of the rain and crackling of the dyeing fire to help force my body not to tense at the contact.

He pulled the wrap tight and made another loop around my middle, tying it in place firmly.

"My poor Nanao-chan." He sighed. Both hands fell to my upper arms and he gave then a gentle squeeze. Then he leaned over me and dropped a kiss to my bare shoulder.

"It'll be fine in a few days." I said, leaning away from him quickly, trying to put some distance between us now that the task was over. He let his hands drop and unfolded behind me, standing to his feet.

It was dark again in the cave, only a low glow from the smoldering embers left. I moved to rearrange the clothing, blinking in the darkness. My vision was at its worst again now that the light was gone.

I shrugged back into the top quickly, Captain having made himself busy picking up the supplies and packing them back into the bag.

"I could have helped you get dressed." He said happily, and I shot his form a dark look, pulling the clothing into place and working on the sash quickly. "I don't want you twisting around anymore than you have to, after all." He said easily, slightly amused.

"Pervert." I muttered. Glad that he at least waited until it was over before starting on me.

"Sometimes." He agreed cheekily.

I didn't respond and scooted back to the wall, leaning against it. The numbing sensation spread so that I felt only a dull burn where the cut was. He pulled the blanket out and sat next to me, draping it over both of us.

We sat in comfortable silence, huddled into the blanket for a while listening to the rain.

"I think I feel ashamed that you can start a fire and I can't." He confessed in the darkness and I laughed quietly at his tones. "You're laughing at me!"

"Not _at_ you, necessarily. More along the lines of your choice of wording." I clarified, unable to wipe the smile off my face.

"You hardly ever laugh, and when you do it's usually at my expense." He grumbled dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"You just said you're embarrassed that a girl can start a fire and you can't. It's funny. You would laugh too."

"I would." He agreed. "If it wasn't _my_ manhood in question."

"I'm the only one who knows your deficiencies in the area, so I think you're safe."

"Hey! I don't have 'deficiencies'! Don't twist the words! And you knowing is worse than anyone!" He said, sounding abashed.

"I'm sure you would be more embarrassed if it was someone other than me."

"Not true. You're the one I want to impress." He declared with a heavy sigh. "But I never seem to."

"Stop pouting." I said, fighting the grin that wanted to escape. "You're quite impressive in your own right. I can just start a fire with rocks and you can't."

"You flatter me and insult me in one sentence." He said, amazed. "No wonder I can't help but to fall in love with you."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll teach you the trick sometime." I said, pointedly ignoring the profession of love. As it happens at least every other day, it tends to lose any weight.

"Fair enough." He agreed. "But my pride is still wounded."

"You'll survive. You have more than enough to make due with."

"Cruel, cruel…" He said wistfully.

We sat in silence for a while both lost to our own thoughts.

"Thank you, Captain." I said after a moment.

"You're very welcome. But for what in particular?" He asked curiously.

I wondered the question.

I had planned on thanking him for bandaging me up, for being professional while he did so, and for looking out for me in general.

Then I thought to extend the thanks to saving my neck at the last possible second, for carrying me back to camp when I obviously couldn't have walked, for staying by my side as I slept afterwards.

And then Hinarina's sweet young face crossed my mind, and I thought of my deepening wish to thank her for what she has done for me. And I know I'll never have the chance to.

My thoughts trail around this for a long time, considering the people who have touched my life that I never properly thanked.

Some of which that chance is gone forever.

"For everything." I said eventually. It came out quiet and soft, and I hope he knows I mean it to the core.

I could feel him smiling in the dark as he reached for my hand.

He gave it a light squeeze, but didn't release it. And for reasons beyond my understanding, I allowed him to continue the contact. Even as our fingers wove, pressing our palms together in a more affectionate way than what I've allowed for the sake of my bad vision while hiking. Still, I allowed it and I have no excuse for myself.

I turned my eyes to the cave opening just as the world lit up again for a second, followed by the loud crack of thunder a moment later.

Somehow, I was quite content at the moment.

We sat in silence again, listening to the storm raging outside.

OOOOO

Ah, fluff. You need it sometimes.


	14. Catching a Ride

My Only One

Chapter 14

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

If I had known that I would be walking (and by walking I mean slipping all over the damn place) through cold mud for hours I might have slept in for the first time in my life. Maybe all day at this rate.

We have been sticking close to the road, like last night, still staying in the tree line. We stop and hunker down every time someone is coming, avoiding being seen at all costs. With the twins being aware now of our general area, the forest would be the safest. But we need to stick to the road as it is our best sense of direction back to the compound. This way we know we are heading towards a district and not out into the wilderness.

My pain level is dull and manageable, only flaring up when I slip particularly hard and twist wrong. Captain has been fussing over me all day, to the point of irritation now.

This morning I woke feeling like I closed my eyes only to open them a moment later. It was a completely dreamless, unrestful slumber that passed too quickly. Leaving me feeling stiff and tired still.

I had woken modestly enough, leaning my head on Captain Kyouraku's shoulder. His head was likewise leaned against my own. The blanket had kept us nice and warm last night with the combined body heat. Our fingers were still linked from the night before, resting in my lap. Our eyes had met, not in an awkward silence, but a quiet steady gaze of understanding. We both rose and started packing up to get moving, not saying anything until we were well into our traveling.

It had been drizzling rain steadily from the moment I opened my eyes until now, giving the light a sickly grey hue. The air still held a chilly bite to it, as well.

"If those siblings don't kill us, pneumonia will." I muttered unhappily. My hair was soaked, plastering itself to my shoulders and face; I'm constantly shoving it out of the way. My clothing are all likewise just as wet and heavy. Captain looks very similar, soggy and cold, and all around unhappy.

"Really, how long can it rain for?" He asked rhetorically, wiping at his eye.

I snorted, but didn't comment.

We walked on miserably until hearing a noise and turned, we saw movement in the distance down the road behind us. This road wasn't highly traveled, but enough to where hiding was getting annoying to me. We have been held up more than I'd care to count, I'm really starting to want to simply get back to the compound.

I stepped into a particularly large mud puddle at that point, and it splashed up my knee, souring my mood even more.

Captain snickered at me, before he stumbled out of his sandal. He almost lost his footing all together and came close to hitting the ground.

I stared at him, surprised, before the smirk started tugging at my lips. I couldn't help but to outright smile at his indignant expression as he picked the sandal from the mud it had stuck in.

"Serves you right." I said, glancing back down the road to judge the distance again, and then turned toward the forest.

"Mean, Nanao-chan." He pulled his sandal back on with an air of pride, causing me to smile wider.

"Company again." I muttered, started sloshing my way into the woods to hide once more. A slippery fern caught me off guard and almost sent me tumbling. I winced at the sharp pain in my side at the sudden jarring.

"That looks like a wagon." He said thoughtfully, having not followed me yet.

"So…?" I prompted when he didn't continue. I failed to see what the big deal was.

"Go hide, I have an idea."

"It's probably a bad one; we need to just stay out of sight." I said, wringing my sleeve with a hand. I glanced down the road but couldn't make anything out other than a blur.

"A little faith in your Captain, Nanao-chan!" He said, acting hurt. He then made a shooing motion at me. "Go hide; I'm going to talk to this one."

"Don't get yourself killed. I'm in no mood to jump in a fight right now." I muttered, turning back to the woods. I was in a foul mood and leaving his side so he could talk to strangers wasn't helping.

"If a fight happens, you're most certainly not to jump in!" He yelled back to me. I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue to not yell something childish back. He knows I would jump in regardless what he says so it's pointless to argue about it.

"That's an order, by the way!" He added. The same thought must have crossed his mind too. Not that him ordering me would even stop me if I felt it necessary, but again I let it slide.

I leaned against a large tree trunk and waited anxiously. I was eying various branches and rocks I could use as weapons in a pinch if he did get attacked or worse, recognized. Not that I'd be of much help in my condition, but I would certainly go down with the ship regardless.

I heard the wagon clunkering nearer, and Captain call out a greeting. Peaking my head around the tree to see four oxen pulling a rather large covered cart, the driver seemed alarmed someone was flagging him down. He had a hand on the hilt of a weapon of some sort at his hip.

I waited impatiently, being too far to make out the words. They talked for some time and looked like they shook hands even.

Captain then turned to where I was and waved me to him. I stepped around the tree and made my way over, squishing in my socks with every step.

OOOOO

"Oats?" I wondered.

"I think rice." He guessed, poking at the sack he was leaning against.

"Could be. Certainly hard enough." I had tried several different angles but there was no hope for comfort. The wagon ride is bumpy, my clothes are soaked, my side hurts, its cold, and the furniture is sacks of something so uncomfortable I'd rather sit on the wooden bed of the wagon, if there was an empty spot. But I was blissfully thankful to have a ride, sparing us from walking for a while. The plastic covering of the cart offered some shelter from the rain as well."How did you get him to do it?"

"Why with my charm of course."

"Right. This is the Rukongai and people don't stop for strangers. Too risky. Especially if they have a load they are delivering like this."

"You doubt my charm?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "I did inform him that I had a lovely wounded traveling companion as well. I think that softened him up a bit."

"That still wouldn't do it." I said, and he grinned.

"So clever." He seemed almost proud. "I gave him one of the jade flowers from my hair tie. He was thrilled to help us out after that."

"I'm sure." I nodded. "Although I wish you hadn't done something like that for my benefit. That was your personal property. I can keep up; it's not so bad today."

"Who said it was for your benefit?" He asked, confusion across his features.

I smiled a little at him, knowing his bluff. He smiled warmly back.

I do feel guilty about him paying our way, but we will certainly be moving along at a quicker pace now.

OOOOO

"We're coming up on the 60th District, folks." A gruff voice yelled back to us, startling me out of the semi sleep I had been in. I blinked in surprise for a moment; it was well into the night now. Captain sat across from me, looking as he just woke from dozing too. "This is my last stop."

"Did he say the 60th?" I asked groggily.

"Sure did." Captain Kyouraku nodded at me, adding for the driver, "We thank you for bringing us this far."

"I can accommodate some sleeping arrangements for the night if you would like?" The driver called back. "It wouldn't be fancy, but it will give you a roof over your heads."

"That would be very kind of you." Captain said, looking pleased. Those jade pendants were worth some money, I guess the driver feels obligated to help out now.

I stared off into the darkness, the rain having picked up again.

The 60th was where I grew up, actually. A thousand little memories drifted through my mind, all were dark and lonely, set in a dusty corner of my brain that I didn't visit often. I can't say I had any good memories until I joined the academy, in all honesty.

My thoughts took me back to the girl I was, in tattered clothing, clinging to surviving by a thread. I looked down at my hands, half expecting them to be dirty and trembling. I was only slightly surprised to find myself not physically affected by the images in my head.

Captain cleared his throat and I jerked my head up to meet his gaze. It shone with curiosity at my shift in mood. He looked me over quietly for a moment, not saying anything.

"What?"

"Just wondering how you feel?"

"Like I just slept the last hour in a wagon." I said, realizing my clothes and hair were dry now. We had spent the entire day in this thing, which my feet were thankful for. It's been pretty uneventful, however.

"I mean your side, cute Nanao-chan." He said lightly, glancing out to see our surroundings. There wasn't much to see just yet, but it was obvious we were coming into a town. He wasn't buying my avoidance, but let it go nonetheless.

"Feels fine right now." I said, ignoring the endearment. "I think taking the day off from walking helped tremendously."

He nodded, seemingly lost to his own thoughts now. "We are still quite a way from home."

"Not as far as it seems." I mumbled, mostly to myself. But I caught the slight narrowing of his eyes as I watched his profile.

OOOOO

The accommodations were certainly not fancy, but as stated earlier there was at least a roof over our heads.

After delivering his load to the vendor's store in the middle of the village, the driver took us back to his personal residence on the edge of town. It was very small, a one room home with a small pasture and barn attached for the oxen.

There was simply no room in the home, so I wasn't surprised when the driver threw a thick blanket over a clean pile of straw in the barn. He set an oil lamp on a ledge inside the door to leave for us.

"Wish I could do better for you folks." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. One of the oxen let out a loud bail in the stalls next to the makeshift bed. I smiled at the situation, regardless.

"It's dry and warm, my friend." Captain Kyouraku said, clapping the man on the back. "Our thanks."

"If you need more blankets-"

"-We have one. Don't trouble yourself." I interrupted. If I had to guess, he didn't have a spare to lend other than the one he already did.

The driver nodded, turning to leave. "Stay the rest of the night then, leave when you're rested enough."

He slid the door closed behind him, shutting out the cold night air and sounds of rain.

"Well, better than a cave." The Captain said happily, reaching over the stall and patting one of the oxen on the shoulder. It turned its head toward him at the touch and nudged his arm with its wet nose. He grinned and scratched it behind the ear. "Like big dogs."

"With horns." I added, sitting down on the blanket the driver left. I pulled the blanket from the bag and stretched it out. I watched him rubbing the big animal's head for a moment; it was eating up the attention.

"Want me to change the dressing before we go to sleep?" He asked, as I laid back and nestled into the lumpy bedding. It wasn't uncomfortable, really. The added insulation of the straw would keep us warmer.

"In the morning." I yawned. "I heard running water, so I plan of cleaning off when we get up."

"Hurting much?" He asked, walking over and blowing out the small flame of the lamp. It was pitch black now, I listened as he stumbled his way back to me. The ox let out another mournful bail, shuffling around in his own straw.

"Hardly at all really." My eyes drifted shut. He rustled around, straightening out the bedding next to me and settled in.

I felt him stretching, before he spooned up behind me.

My eyes snapped back open. When did he think I'd slacked enough to let him cuddle up to me like this? Maybe I have been letting him get away with entirely too much physical contact lately. I haven't exactly been as strict as usual.

"This isn't bad, really." He said in the darkness, wrapping an arm around my waist as if it were the natural thing to do. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Get off me." I jabbing him again when he didn't move. "Now."

"But Nanao-chan!" He whined, moving back a little.

"But nothing." I grumbled, pulling the blanked up my shoulder more. "Go to sleep."

"I can't sleep when you're mad at me." He wheedled, inching closer.

"You'll be sleeping with the ox if you try it again." I threatened and his movements stopped. He shifted farther away again.

"They're more responsive to my gentle touches anyhow." He grumbled, and I listened to him nestling down where he was. "Cruel, cruel…"

"Goodnight, sir." I said, closing my eyes again.

"You'll just find your way to me in your sleep anyhow." He said smugly, and I resisted the urge to heel him in the shin.

"Go to sleep." I said, trying to be the adult here.

"Goodnight to you, my beautiful, cold Nanao-chan." He said quietly, I could tell he was facing me, his voice sounding soft in the darkness.

I felt strange suddenly. Like I was turning my back on him, which I was. But it hit me deeper than in the literal sense. I was actually stupidly worried I had hurt his feelings a little, as well.

Which was nuts. He should know better than to assume I'd be okay with him wrapping himself around me like that.

Right? Of course that's right. It's indecent and unprofessional. I should have been firmer on that all along.

I tried to shift through my mind to figure out the problem. Have we just grown so used to sleeping next to one another that I'm going to feel uncomfortable with him so far away?

That was crazy, really, he wasn't that far at all.

Maybe he has taken up a new spot in my life since all this started. He certainly took up a big enough part of it before.

I can't explain it, but it felt different now, like we have grown to one another even more.

I'm not sure when it happened, but something changed. It's the one thing I'm certain about right now.

Sighing in defeat, I mentally cursed myself. I was an idiot, it seemed.

I sat up and scooted myself towards Captain Kyouraku in the darkness, and laid back down still facing away from him. I settled comfortably again, close enough that I could feel his chest brush against my back every time he took a breath.

He didn't comment on my closeness, but didn't reach out to me either. I waited for what seemed like forever, wide awake now and feeling foolish and needy.

I stared into the blackness, biting my lip. What happened to the confidence I used to have in myself? I used to be as grounded as stone, never second guessing myself like this. All things change when he's involved, it seems.

I wonder if he is as confused right now as I am.

Then, when I was considering moving away to save what little dignity I could, his arm came around me. With a gentle pull, tucking me to him once again, he sighed happily and I relaxed instantly. I felt his lips brush a kiss against the back of my head as the rest of him pressed against me intimately.

I'm glad he didn't say anything, as I don't think I could take a joke right now. My nerves were shot and I feel like I could either hit him or kiss him, depending on whatever came out of his mouth right now.

In the quiet, I thought I could hear my own heart pounding in my chest. Of course maybe it was his, I certainly felt it beating steadily against me.

I was following my instincts in moving myself back to this spot. I could ponder over it tomorrow. Right now, my eyes drifted shut once again and I couldn't bring myself to question the propriety of it.

OOOOO

This was mostly just a filler chapter. Boring, I know. My apologies. There's more action to come, I promise.

Thanks for the reviews to those of you that left them, they make my day!


	15. Encounters

My Only One

Chapter 15

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

I was startled awake in the crisp hours of morning by a loud bang and a steel vise tightening across my middle and pulling me to a semi sitting position.

The banging noise turned out to be our driver bursting into the barn, the door having slammed with the force of the swing he put into it. And he appeared to be huffing and out of breath.

The steel vise turned out to be the Captain's heavy arm yanking me to him tighter in response to the noise, as he jerked to a sitting position, startled by the noise as well. Death grip on me firmly in place.

Both of these things jump started my hazy sleep addled mind alert instantly.

"What's wrong?" Captain Kyouraku's usually smooth voice was husky from just waking, but his eyes were sharp as ever.

I blinked at the man in the door as he regained his composure. I think I'm still trying to regain mine.

"There-" He sucked in another breath, "There's a woman looking for the two of you. Has to be you, by her description."

Uzaki, I figured. Her falsely sweet image came to mind, smiling wickedly with amber eyes gleaming. All I could think was that she was here, and we needed to go. Now.

" You need to leave. I-I can't afford to have you found here." He said, looking over his shoulder anxiously. "I should have never stopped. I knew better."

We were on our feet instantly; I stuffed the blanket into the pack as we made our way to the door.

"Where is she now?" The Captain asked, his tone just as unconcerned as ever. I saw through it, to the tense setting of his posture as he stood at the open doorway and scanned the area.

"I was in town. I overheard her asking another merchant about the two of you." He said nervously, shooing us out of his barn and closing the door behind him. "The description matched the likes of you. I don't need _them_ sniffing around my property."

I followed the men out, blinked in the sudden sunlight and took in our surroundings. There were people about; this farm was nestled on the outskirts of the main part of the village. Women in plain kimonos carrying baskets along the road, mostly. A few groups of children running about. The homes were run down looking, mostly huts. But it was all quiet, peaceful. I felt unsettled by the trouble I've brought to them all.

"You know them, then?" The Captain asked, taking the pack from my hands. I didn't meet his eye; my gaze was traveling over the villagers moving around us.

"Doesn't everyone?" The driver said sarcastically. "Look, I don't know what you did that you're being looked for by _them_, but I don't want it here. So get going. I've done all I can for you."

"Well, thank you for the ride and sleeping arrangements for the night, at any rate." I glanced back and saw him reach up to tip a hat that wasn't there before he caught himself too. He had a brief moment of surprise cross his face before smiling at himself and lowering his hand. I smirked at him too, and turned to the gravel road that was leading into the village.

"Sure, sure." The driver said, his footsteps heading back to his own home. "Best of luck to you."

I stopped a moment and watched a young boy in dirty clothing splash water at his young friends from a watering trough. They laughed and chased him off into the fields surrounding the area. I continued to watch them silently as they ran through the tall grass. I thought again about the possibility of the twins finding us here and some of these civilians getting hurt.

"We should head back to the woods, sir." I said quietly. "Away from here."

"I doubt they would cause too much of a scene here with all these people. They have a good image to uphold." He said, glancing down both directions of the road. "But we should stay out of sight."

"Ya better watch your backs, too. That woman looks cunning, even though she is a stunner. Don't let looks fool you when it comes to _them, _however. They all have them swords that mean business." The driver's gruff voice called to us, and his words stopped me in my tracks.

"What did this woman look like?" I asked, turning to face him again. He stopped before going into his home and looked back at me.

"Blonde, busty." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Beautiful pouting lips, nice curved-"

"-I get the picture. Thank you." I tried to sound firm but I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face. "Where did you see her?"

"Center of town about half hour ago."

Turning, I hurried off in the direction of town. Captain caught up after a few strides.

"Hey, I maybe should meet this woman. If she's so intent on trying to find us after all." Captain grinned at me; waiting to get a rise I'm sure.

"Idiot! It's Rangiku he's talking about!" I said, shoving him for emphasis. Was he really that thick headed?

"Wait, what?" He looked truly confused.

"A Shinigami was searching for us! Not the siblings. Think back over what he was just saying. That's why he wants us gone. These people hate us, remember?" I felt excited; the thought that we could end this today was coursing through my mind.

"You sure?" He asked, mulling it over himself. "I guess it certainly could be, by the description."

"We will have to go looking for ourselves." I said, leading him into the heart of the town.

OOOOO

I settled quickly into the mental map I had of District 60.

Weaving us through the crowded roads, short-cuts, and alleyways I knew so well, we were in the market center in no time. The Loop, it was called by locals, as it circled around for a few blocks. This was a popular trade route for other district travelers, meaning it was more crowded here during business hours than most other villages.

Captain Kyouraku allowed me to lead him through, not saying anything about my knowledge of this place, linked at our hands.

The crowd was suffocating, almost shoulder to shoulder. Conversation around us was deafening, as everyone picked up their voice to be heard over the others. Arguments over prices, shouting over theft, and general small talk was drowning out our attention. We tried to stop a few times to look around, but were constantly being pushed by the mob to move on. I was nudged in the wounded side at one point, causing me to almost stumble from the sudden pain. Captain's large hand covered the injury, and he snapped something very uncharactistic at the unknowing man who bumped into me.

"It's fine." I yelled over the noise of the market, but he kept his arm wrapped around my waist, hand shielding the wound. I decided not to argue, I wasn't even sure he had heard me.

Finally, we forced our way to a corner off to the side, allowing us some breathing room and a chance to search the numerous faces. If Rangiku was here, her's would certainly stand out. I stepped away from his arm, and he let me go without comment.

We stood for a long time, scanning. I waited, hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. So many people passed around us, the whole crowd seemed to move like waves.

I tried not to notice how little the buildings and set up has changed since I saw this place last. I tried not to think of all the escape routes I knew, of all the areas I avoided, of all the horrible people that probably still lived here, and of all the thousands of little bits of information I picked up while I lived here.

Most of all, I tried not to remember all the numerous bad memories I had. But being here again made it impossible; they fell down on me like rain. Soaking me to the skin and weighing me down.

I never planned to revisit this district, I had buried it so deep it could have fell of the planes and I would have never noticed. Here it was, in my face again, the ground having turned it up and spit it in front of me once more. I had to suppress the urge to turn and run from it all, forcing my feet to stay firmly planted to the spot.

I was a lot of things, but a coward never again. Especially with my Captain standing at my side.

I stole a glance at his large comforting form next to me, feeling myself instantly calmed by his presence. After a moment, I realized how stupid I was being and chastised myself to get a grip. He has a way of clarifying things for me, even without saying a word.

"Maybe she moved on." I said, feeling more like myself again.

He nodded, giving me an easy smile. He watches me for a moment and I wonder if he noticed the small panic I was in a moment ago.

"We should too, then." He replies finally, looking around the crowds one last time.

"This way." I said, turning right and he followed me down an alleyway that would bring us out the next block over.

OOOOO

"Wonder how long they will continue to look for us." Captain's voice says, as he runs a hand through his still damp hair. "I'm sure they have better things to do."

"How long would we continue if it was one of them?" I countered. It was well into afternoon now, and we were coming on the 59th District. Sticking closer to the road as we walked this time, in the event there were shinigami searching the area still.

"Depends."

"On what, exactly?" I asked, eyeing him.

"On a lot of things." He says cryptically.

"Such as…?"

"The facts. And ours probably don't look so good." He says light heartedly. "We just up and vanished, remember. How long has it been now?"

"Too long." I agreed.

"I would imagine Yama-jii would have officially closed the case by this point. He has in the past for less."

"If it were Captain Ukitake and Rangiku missing in the same manner…" I said, trying to place myself in their shoes. I can't describe how worried I would be if roles were reversed.

"We would be scouring the countryside for them, with or without official orders." He assured me with a grin. "Although I'm sure those two would have more interesting stories to tell once we found them."

"Are you saying we aren't interesting?" I asked.

"We are very interesting." He protested. "Isn't that why there is so much gossip about us?"

I blushed, although of course he's right. I've heard some juicy bits about us over the years. Gossip follows him everywhere he goes, and I get sucked into it by association.

I ran an absent hand over my abdomen; my skin was still irritated by the wrap that had managed to roll up while we walked. I was glad it was gone now. We had stopped a while back and moved into the woods, following the stream we crossed along the road.

Once we had been far enough from civilization we repeated the miserable process of bathing in an ice cold current. I had been relieved to see, however, that the cut was scabbing and healing perfectly. I had rubbed more of the paste on it after I dried off and left it open to air. Whatever was in that stuff was worth its weight in gold.

"I hope they aren't too worried over us, though. They would hopefully assume that we can manage just fine on our own." I said, taking a deep breath of the clean spring air. It was beautiful in this area; all the trees were getting bright green from the recent rain.

"Well they know how capable I am, of course. When I want to be, that is." He agreed smiling. "And add in your intelligence. We are unstoppable."

"I'm capable, too." I grumbled, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I never said you weren't. You have proven that already. But they would assume I'd keep you safe. Which I'm certainly trying to do."

"You have done a decent enough job of it." I agreed, the last few days running through my mind. It's hard to believe we have been through what we have.

"You seemed quite capable back there." He nodded the the road behind us. I knew he would reference it at some point.

"I've been through the 60th before a time or two." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"If I remember correctly, that was where Lisa found you all those years ago." It felt like a lead ball dropped in my stomach at the mention of her, combined with his knowledge of my roots already. Of course it was foolish of me to assume he never knew where I grew up.

"Yes, it was." I said firmly, hoping he would drop it now. The travelers on the road were increasing; we must be getting closer to the town now.

"Why do you never want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

"Nothing to talk about." I said, my voice sounded defensive even to my own ears. "It was a long time ago. Feels like another lifetime, even."

"But it's part of you. I think about it a lot, sometimes. It bothers me that you never talk about it with me. If you're ever comfortable enough to do so, I'm always here." He said, his smile was soft.

I nodded silently, looking away from his warm gaze.

I had talked to Lisa endlessly as a child about my experiences. It was still fresh then, though, and she was the closest thing to a mother figure I'd ever had. She was patient, never gave a hint of disgust or judgment at my pitiful life up until that point. I know it would be the same if I ever opened up to him, but I just can't seem to find it in me to do so. And as the years passed and I matured, finding strength in myself and in my abilities, I didn't feel the need to bring it up again. I wonder if she ever shared any of it with him, but decide not to worry about it right now.

"It's not that I don't feel comfortable. You know I trust you more than anyone." I say quietly. "It was all talked over, and put to rest. There is no reason to do so again. There's nothing happy to share, why burden you with it?"

He stops me with a warm hand on my shoulder and turns me toward him. His other hand rests on my other shoulder once I'm facing him. Holding me still at arm's length he waits until I meet his eye before speaking.

"Nothing you do is a burden to me. Understand?" His eyes are impossibly dark and honest. For a few heartbeats, I'm struck by his intensity.

After a few silent moments I manage to nod, not trusting my voice to answer him.

In the middle of the road, with people passing by us on either side, he pulls me into a firm embrace. Startled at first, I raise my hands shove him back, but stop when they meet his broad chest. His arms wrap around my waist gently, tucking me to him and I ease into the hug so naturally I'm embarrassed in my lack of self control.

"When will you let me love you the right way?"

I choked on a surprised laugh at his words. "Is there a wrong way that I'm unaware of?"

"Don't joke now, Nanao-chan. You know what I mean." His chin rests on top of my head and I feel his voice rumble through his chest. I thought of pointing out that I'm usually the one the tell him to quit joking but I bite my tongue.

I didn't know what to say, really, so I said nothing.

I don't know how long we stand like that but eventually I pull away, and he reluctantly lets me go. I feel the absence of his warmth instantly, as I turn back to the road and start walking again. My nervous energy kicking in, I feel like I could start into a jog right now.

I hear him sigh behind me as he starts following after a moment.

OOOOO

We walk in an uncomfortable silence for quite a while, the outskirts of the village coming into view. I stare off into space for most of the way, lost in my own thoughts.

I'm aware of several travelers on the road, but I don't truly_ see_ them.

Until a flash of black crosses my vision and I blink, stunned. Up ahead, there is a small group of shinigami off to the side of the road a good ways, conversing amongst themselves. Their robes stand out against the green backdrop of the hillside, and my vision is too poor to make out any faces, but there are four of them.

"Captain." I stammered, grabbing him by the sleeve. He follows my vision to them as well.

"Hey, a stroke of luck." He said, surprised.

We start making our way towards them, leaving the road and moving uphill to meet them. The ground is still soft from the rain yesterday, but my feet carry me steadily towards them.

The closer we get, I realize that I don't know any of them. In fact, none look familiar at all. Perhaps they are new graduates in another division, as I know every single member of our squad. I have no doubts, however, that they wouldn't recognize us. Every academy member knows what all the seated officers look like. We can explain our situation to them, and be heading home shortly.

The thought makes me feel light, I'm so eager to get back I can't even describe it.

They turn to us when we are close, all of them tensing their stances at strangers approaching. All four a men, very young from the looks of them.

Once we are closer, they relax, a few look surprised.

"Excuse me, we are-" I started, but one of the younger men cut me off with a deep bow.

"-We know who you are!" He said excitedly. "Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant. Everyone has been looking for you!"

A cold dread closes heavily over me, as Captain Kyouraku's hand clamps on my wrist. He jerks me to his side, dropping the bag to the ground. There is no one in all of Soul Society who would confuse the two captains, no matter how new of a member they were.

The men's young faces never change from the excited grins at our reaction.

An illusion. How stupid of us.

I'm not in the least surprised when the image of the four men flickers and disappear. Nor am I surprised by the menacing chuckle of Tomoko directly behind us.

We whirl around, and Captain shoves me behind himself roughly. Tomoko stands poised regally, a long shafted spear in his pale hand. His dainty sister at his side looks pleased beyond belief, a grin lighting up her whole face. She tosses a lock of silver hair over her shoulder triumphantly.

The other man smiles coldly, staring me directly in the eye and not breaking contact even when Captain tried to move me further behind him. I shift where I stand, unnerved by his gaze.

"I believe a welcome home party is in order now." Uzaki chirps. "Although, you wouln't enjoy it as much as we will."

"The girl might." Tomoko adds, his monotone voice cutting into me like ice. I feel the Captain tense in front of me.

"Well, let's get you two back before it gets dark then." Uzaki says, clapping her hands together excitedly.

The next thing I know my body seized up with the electric current running its course through me. I notice, dimly, that Captain Kyouraku is being jolted with a shock of his own.

My conscience blinks in and out a few times, my muscles cramping from the strain.

My jaw is clenched so tight I can't even scream. I don't believe she has shocked me with this much force yet, I feel like the inside of my chest is on fire.

My thoughts are scrambled, random memories flashing through my head so quick I can't even make sense of when or where they took place.

Then, everything goes black.

OOOOO

I know, cliffhanger ;)


	16. Watching a Nightmare

My Only One

Chapter 16

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

I clawed my way into consciousness by sheer force of will. I knew through every thread of my being that I needed to be awake. Danger was nagging at the edge of my senses. It was pulling me insistently, trying to remind me of the events that took place before I slipped off.

I felt my limbs twitch as the fog cleared from my brain. The slight movement caused a great deal of discomfort, like all my muscles had been strained.

I heard my own voice moan as my nerves fired back to life. There were other noises around me, but I couldn't focus on them just yet.

I struggled more against the darkness, fighting with everything I had to get myself back in order.

Running my tongue over my dry lips, I blinked my eyes open after several failed attempts to open them. A pair of large boots were the first in my line of vision. Blurry, I couldn't see much farther past them. My head pounded, and I had to close my eyes again to fight against the sudden pain.

What was that noise I kept hearing, anyway? It was wrong. I know that sound.

Steeling myself against the headache, I opened my eyes again and blinked more. I succeeded clearing some of the blur from my vision. It was dim, I was lying on my back, and the ground was hard and cold under me. I focused harder on the boots in front of my face. When the image was clear, I slowly turned my head to the ceiling, following the boots up to who was standing in them.

I stared up at the man standing over me, trying to remember how I knew him. I wondered briefly if the shock that the little witch gave me had done any permanent damage to my memory. It took me several moments to snap the realization back into place. But I knew now I was staring up at the large guard who I had taught kido to more than a week ago. I lay at his feet, confused. His face was molded into a deep scowl, he was completely unnerved. Which I suppose made sense, considering what I found out next.

I had no idea how long I was out, or where I was. But with my brain up and running smooth again, headache ignored, the noises I had been hearing made sense suddenly. It was a sound I'd know anywhere, considering my career.

It was the sound of fists hitting flesh.

I felt my eyes widen in understanding, and I forced my body up to a sitting position instantly. The guard shook his head at me slightly, worry crossing his features. I ignored his silent warning, a part of me already knowing what was going on.

It took me a second to realize my hands were bound at the wrists by heavy, scratchy rope. I was leashed like a dog to a metal ring in the wall next to me. I only had a few feet of leeway. But that didn't matter right now. I'd deal with it in a minute.

Jerking my head around the guard's legs, my gaze landing on the scene I'd feared seeing when I looked.

I gasped, struggling to my feet, stumbling. The guard caught me before I fell back to the ground. Adrenaline pumping through me, my legs almost didn't take my weight. I struggled against his hold, trying desperately to get to the source of the sounds.

We were in another cell from the looks of things. And at the other end of this dim, damp room, Captain Kyouraku was being restrained by two large guards on either side of him, his arms bound behind his back.

Tomoko was beating him continuously, and had been for a while from the looks of things. His fake angelic face covered in a sheen of sweat, hair astray. His hands were covered in blood, but it was hard to know if it was from his knuckles or the Captain's various areas of split skin. He glanced over his shoulder at me when my struggling caught his attentions. His posture straightened as he looked me over.

Ignoring his amber gaze, I focused solely on my Captain, who also looked up at me. One eye was swollen shut; he had a split in his brow, cheek, lips. Blood ran down his gentle features, some having already dried. His clothes were torn in several places, revealing more bruising across his torso. His dark hair fell in waves around his face, damp at the temples from sweat.

The look he gave me in his one good eye was enough to have me come undone completely. I have no words to describe what his wordless gaze said to me. I felt like he grabbed me with it, my whole body jerked to life.

I felt tears prick my eyes but blinked them away hastily, turning my shock over to anger. I struggled harder, pulling with all my strength at the leash holding me to the wall. The guard's hands were tightening on my arms, but I fought them with just as much venom. He whispered to me but I was beyond reason. I felt the slumbering power inside me stir, but it blinked out just as quick.

"Ah, the little one is awake." Tomoko's cold voice said, the usual monotone of it sounding strained with exhaustion. He turned to come to me, a smirk on his lips. "And just as lively as ever."

He was about to take a step toward me, but the Captain's leg shot out, kicking him in the knee, buckling it instantly. Tomoko slammed down into the concrete with his other knee taking the impact, grunting painfully. The look he turned to Captain Kyouraku could set the whole world ablaze with its fire. He shot to his feet, face twisted in anger.

"How long will you keep this up?" He snapped, enforcing his words with a powerful shot to the Captain's abdomen. "You think you can save her? Don't make me laugh. I've already staked my claim on her. We have unsettled business to take care of. Quit wasting my time."

I bit back the curse I was about to shout, it would do no good. I watched, horrified as he resumed beating the man I followed faithfully for so many years. Every blow was aimed sloppily, some hitting softer spots, some hitting bone. He was obviously not used to physical attacks. He would wear himself out just as quick doing things the way he was.

The Captain absorbed every impact silently, jaws clenched, face hard. I haven't seen him so stoic in all the battles I had seen him through. He had lost the playful teasing light in his dark gaze. It was pure unyielding steel right now. I was caught, rapt, by the willpower of that man. He didn't make a sound. And it was obviously driving Tomoko crazy, frustration was apparent in every move he made.

I started to wrench on the rope again, the skin of my wrists blistering from the friction of it. The pain was almost welcome right now, drawing some attention away from the sight across the room. The guard tried to restrain me gently, large hands firmly subduing me.

"You're only hurting yourself." He said softly. I kicked his shin out of spite, for all the good that did.

"Get your hands off me! You're just like them!" I spat, pulling free of him and tugging at the restraints again. It would have to give a little eventually. I grabbed the rope with both hands, braced a foot against the wall and pulled with all my strength. My shoulders burned from the efforts, palms rubbing raw, wrists bleeding slightly, the rope smearing it as I pulled.

I felt the slight stretching of the rope and pulled harder still. My thigh muscle and arms quivered from the strain, but I pushed past that. I had to get free of this. The sounds of the beating were making me crazy. I couldn't sit here and do nothing.

"Stop." The guard's gruff voice commanded, arms wrapping around me and he shoved me into the wall to loosen the tension in the rope I had created. "What will you even do when you're free?"

His voice was a whisper, meant only for me to hear. I struggled against him regardless, ignoring the screaming pain in my limbs.

"I said get your hands off me. Now." I bit out, shoving against the wall, forcing him to back off.

"Don't be foolish. He has been antagonizing Tomoko to keep him away from you." He said in a hushed voice. His words drowned out by the sickening wet thuds behind us. Even though I couldn't see what was happening, I could image perfectly well.

"Go to hell." I seethed, slamming an elbow into his ribs. His arms tightened around me again, I was pressed back to chest against him.

"He can handle it better than you can. You're drawing more attention to yourself doing this." The guard cautioned quietly. I felt that spark of my retsiu again, but it was extinguished just as quickly as before. Maybe there was a way to break through these damn collars? That's twice now I felt it; maybe with enough of a surge they would be nulled?

I noticed the sudden silence behind us and stopped resisting the guard. The sounds of the beating had stopped, and I glanced over at the scene. Tomoko had stopped hitting him and had turned towards me again. Captain's head hung heavily, his breathing looked painful and labored. The two guards at his side seemed to have absorbed a good bit of his weight, they looked like they were straining.

I stared daggers back into those cold amber eyes boring into me. Tomoko ran a hand through his tousled hair as he regarded me, leaving a crimson streak of blood through his silver strands.

He moved to take a step toward me again and I tensed. I was ready for a piece of him. I would get a few good hits in at the very least.

"Is that all you got, coward?" Tomoko stopped advancing instantly. His face darkened. "I think she hits harder than you do, anyways."

Captain Kyouraku's voice was taunting and I jerked my gaze back to him. He stared back at me steadily. What the hell was he trying to do? Get himself killed?

Tomoko turned back to him instantly, rising to the challenge. Male pride at its finest.

"See what I mean?" The guard whispered.

Tomoko was all over him again, staggering slightly, he was wearing out, just like I expected.

I felt helpless, sickened beyond belief at what I was watching. My eyes were burning, thick lump forming in my throat from the repressed tears I held back. I couldn't stand to watch any longer, and turned my face back to the wall. The sounds I couldn't escape.

After a moment I pulled myself together again and fought the ropes more, bringing my hands to my mouth and trying to loosen them with my teeth. I only got one good tug in before the guard yanked my hands away. I slumped back into him when his heavy arms wrapped around me again.

OOOOO

It felt like hours passed like this. And they very well may have. My wrists were raw, the rope still wouldn't budge. The big guard hovered. Although if it was for restraint or protection, I wasn't entirely sure yet.

Every time Tomoko made a move toward me, the Captain would steer him back with some insult or physical attack he could manage.

I had yelled at him to shut up, to stop being a hero. I had threatened Tomoko with every vial thing I could think of. Both men ignored me. They were exhausted, covered in blood and sweat.

Tomoko stumbled a few times, but resumed quickly. There weren't many areas on the Captain that weren't bruised or bloody at this point.

It's hard to explain how bad it hurt me to see my Captain in such a state. Part of it was my sworn oath as his Lieutenant; part of it was the man I had grown to love and respect.

After a time, I had cried. My tears had ran hot down my cheeks, silently and endless. I don't cry often, but I'm pretty sure it has never hurt so badly to do so as it did then. I swear I felt something snap inside me. It could have been my heart, sure felt like something vital.

When he fell to his knees, I had begged. This had bothered me tremendously. I've seen him on his knees over the years, either proposing ridiculously to me or falling down drunk. Never have I seen this man brought to his knees in battle or from a wound. It was just something I had never expected to see. I had pleaded, bargained.

Still, my words were ignored. And the beating continued.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Captain Kyouraku slumped out of the guard's restraining hands. He landed face down into the concrete heavily, having made no move to break his fall. He had no leash to the wall, like I did. He lay motionless.

I stared at him, terrified. I watched for the rise and fall of his form to make sure he was alive. He was unconscious now; every breath he took was rattled.

Tomoko stared down at him for a long time silently, his back to me still. The two guards stood too, wiping sweat from their brows, looking just as exhausted as the other two men.

"You're all excused." Tomoko's shaken voice said darkly. The guards all shared a look with each other. They were uneasy, nervous. I wonder if they had been affected by the beating their leader just dished out. Had they ever seen him act so dishonorably? I hoped they understood what a monster they followed now.

"Sir-" My guard started, but Tomoko cut him off with a slash of his bloodied hand.

"I said you're relieved." He said coldly, glaring over his shoulder at him. I felt the guard tense, his arms still wrapped around me. Although at this point it was more to hold me up than to restrain me.

Silence swelled in the room, no one having moved an inch.

"ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS?" He exploded suddenly, and I jerked in surprise. "I SAID GET LOST!"

The two other guards shuffled out silently, not looking back.

The arms around me loosened, finally dropping from me completely. I locked gazes with the guard for a brief moment, trying to convey that he needed to go. I didn't want a death on my conscience. I have quite enough on it as it is.

He turned wordlessly and walked stiffly to the door then, shutting it behind him.

I gave my wrists a slight tug, testing the rope once more. I had loosened them some, but doubted it was enough to free myself. Most every muscle in my body quivered from the fight I put up against the unyielding ropes. I was feeling pretty strung out, my emotions frayed. I still had one hell of a fight in me, I could feel it.

Tomoko looked at me hard, and I stiffened. He stood over the Captain, a triumphant look playing on his features. I met the amber eyes head on, glaring with every ounce of hatred I had for this man. It only seemed to excite him more. He stalked toward me now, and I was thankful that the Captain had passed out. I couldn't stand one more minute of that mess. It was my turn, it seemed.

Although I think he had very different plans for me than he did the Captain, I drew strength from his show of resilience I just witnessed.

Bring it on, I thought.

I wouldn't give in, either.

OOOOO

Ok, this was a little dark and morose. But it was a needed chapter.

Thanks again for the feedback I've received, it's always appreciated.


	17. Stunned

My Only One

Chapter 17

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

My eyes followed every move Tomoko made. He faced me silently for some time, catching his breath and, from the looks of things, thinking over his next course of action. I said nothing and neither did he.

My gaze darted to the Captain's still unmoving form behind him several times. Just long enough to see the struggled rise and fall of his breathing. Every instinct in me was going wild with need to help him, to do _something_. I felt like crying all over again but willed myself into the shinigami I was trained to be. The one I needed to be right now.

Movement caught my eye and I jerked my gaze back to Tomoko, watching him like a hawk once again. From his slow advance on me, to his overly exhausted stride, he didn't look like he would be up for much of a fight at this point. His fine kimonos were rumpled, covered with blood and sweat. As disheveled as he looked, I wondered if I could over power him in his weakened state. His guards were gone now, he had no backup.

My fists clenched when he stepped closer still.

"The two of you are not worth the trouble you have caused." He said slowly, stopping just out of reach of me. His amber gaze sweeping down my body and he seemed thoughtful. "You ruined quite a few of Uzaki's plans by running off. She is unpleased, as you can assume, that she has to start over again."

I remained silent. Ever since I was a child, I have stuck by the reasoning that if there is nothing to say, don't bother trying to fill the space with pointless words.

His eyes rose back to mine when I didn't comment. "Are you not curious? Would you like to know what plans you ruined?"

I forced myself to stand very still, waiting for the slightest opportunity to lash out at him. He was still out of reach, however. I wondered if he was too exhausted to bother with me tonight.

"You see, when you got a certain distance away from us, the collars do not transmit your energy." He said, watching my face intently. I'm sure he was expecting an attack as well. "Therefore, we could not tap into the extra power needed to carry out the plans we so carefully had built for the occasion."

I glanced around the large cell quickly, taking in the surroundings throughouly, keeping him in my peripheral vision. Now that the beating had stopped, I was capable of focusing on what else was in this room.

There were no windows, and only one door. A large heavy oak table was the only furnishings; it was littered with various items I assumed were for interrogation from the looks of them. They were barbaric, old world types of weapons meant to mame more than kill. I noticed the whip, which he had used once against the Captain and unconsciously ground my teeth at the memory. The spear he had carried with him the day we were captured leaned against the wall next to the table. I was planning out which item I would grab first, as soon as I got loose, when his voice snapped my attention back to him fully.

"That is why it was very important to get you both back, you see. You have to be in close range, or your powers are unreachable to us. I expended a great deal of provisions to track you down. It was rather bothersome." He reached up and wiped his brow, the movement had me tense instantly. He smirked when he noticed my reaction. "Still afraid of me, little one?"

Again, I didn't even try to play his game. I was not afraid, I was tensing to counter whatever he tried. I said nothing to his question, only glared. It seemed to irritate him as much as the Captain's silent bearings of his attacks. This was a man who wanted a response, who thrived on the fear and pain he inflicted.

Quicker than I thought him capable in his state, he grabbed me. I bit back the shriek of surprise at his sudden action as I slammed into the wall behind me.

One of his hands had snatched a hold of the rope at my wrists, shoving them to my chest to prevent me from getting my hands on him. He used his own body to press mine into the wall, and I was trapped there. He leaned into me heavily; I couldn't even take a full breath of air. His legs pressed against mine, pinning them as well.

"As I said earlier, you and I have unfinished business. I have quite a few injuries I owe you for after all. I intend to collect." His hot breath ghosted across my neck and I cringed, tucking my shoulders up to cover the exposed skin. I could smell the metallic scent of blood on him, as well as the pungent odor of perspiration. I had missed my chance at first attack it seemed. But I held myself as still as I could, he would drop his guard eventually.

"Not putting up a fight?" He questioned, pressing his pelvis in to me. His arousal was more than apparent, and I bit my tongue to keep from reacting to the disgusting movement. "Surely you aren't going to make this that dull, are you? I've been looking forward to this for some time now. Show me some of your fire."

I felt the minute relaxation of his body against mine. He assumed I had resigned to my fate. This was what I had been waiting for. My eyes traveled to the Captain's form, he was rousing slightly. I hoped he wouldn't wake up; I didn't want him to get anymore of Tomoko's attentions. I honestly doubted he could take much more.

"I expected you to be a bit of fun before this ended." The disappointment in his voice made me want to violently hit him, but I remained still.

Tomoko leaned back, reaching for the sash at his waist. His guard had come down. I pressed back as far as the wall would allow, then slammed forward with a well aimed head-but.

My forehead painfully connected with his nose in a solid crunch. He jerked back instantly, yelping in surprise. I could feel the beginnings of a bruise pulsing from the impact, but ignored it. I wasted no time, pulling my knee up and kicked him as hard as I could manage, hitting him square in the abdomen. He doubled over, blood dripping from his face, cursing me vehemently.

I latched on to the rope at my wrists with my teeth, yanking hard enough to dislocate my jaw. Ignoring the pain, the rope was loosened and I quickly wiggled my hands free.

"That's…" Tomoko wheezed, as he tried to right himself, "more of what I expected out of you, little shinigami."

I darted around him, and ran to the table. I knew he was recovering, maybe even coming after me by now. There was an arrangement of weapons; I only needed to get something I could disable him with. I'd figure out what to do from there.

Before I reached the table, his arm caught me around the waist. His hand squeezed into my healing wound at my side and I cried out. The pain was dizzying; I felt a tearing of skin where his fingers pressed into the wound. I stumbled in my struggle because of it, and he had a firm grip on me once again.

He dragged me the few feet to my destination, hand still clamped over my old injury.

Sweeping an arm across the tabletop, Tomoko knocked several of his weapons to the floor, before slamming me face first onto the cleared spot. Making contact with the unyielding wood, I saw spots form in my vision from the impact at my temple.

He held me there, bent over it with a hand gripping the back of my neck. Leaning against me from behind, his other hand started tugging at his clothing once again.

"If you insist on being such a bitch, perhaps I'll fuck you like one." He growled into my ear, the blood from his nose dripped onto the wood next to my face. He leaned back enough that I could see a small knife within reaching distance, if only I could get a hold of it. Then my sight landed on the Captain, who was struggling against unconsciousness fully now. I heard a soft moan escape his lips, and he rolled slightly.

I felt Tomoko's hand fumbling around then, before slipping under the hem of my kimono. Traveling up my thigh slowly, I started to feel the fear now. If I couldn't overpower him, then he was going to overpower me. Simple as that.

The worst part was, Captain Kyouraku may wake up and have to witness it. That thought sobered me dramatically and I struggled against his hold fiercely. His grip on me slipped a few times, and I snatched the little knife the second I had the chance. It went unnoticed, as he was busy trying to subdue me again.

"Not this time." He snapped, jerking my neck back in response, and slammed my head against the table again. The second hit was harder than the first, and my vision swam from it. I felt my limbs go a little limp, even though I was forcing everything I had into struggling against him. It was like moving lead trying to get my body to cooperate.

"That's better." He purred, reaching under my clothing again. I could hear the victory in his voice and I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision. If I passed out, I couldn't put up a fight. I had to stay alert, no matter the throbbing pain in my temple. I fought it with everything I had, and was starting to win. My vision slowly cleared and I regained some control over my limbs once again.

"N-Nanao…" I heard the whispered voice of my Captain then.

Suddenly things got ten times worst. It felt like my whole body was pressing in on its self, robbing me of air and rendering me completely helpless. It took a few heartbeats to recognize the feeling, but I knew instantly it was the crushing pressure of high level reatsiu.

It lifted just as quickly as it started and I gasped for breath. My eyes snapped to the Captain, who was on his knees now. Arms still bound behind him, he was radiating malice. His features had darkened impossibly, and he looked absolutely furious.

I heard Tomoko gasp in air behind me, obviously having been affected by it as well.

Another shocking wave of pressure slammed into me, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I was crushed once again. The whole atmosphere of the room thickened, distorting. He was fighting against the collar. I had barely brushed against my own reatsiu when I was trying to desperately get to him earlier, but my spiritual pressure just wasn't enough. A captain level, though? I wondered if he would be able to do it.

The pressure let up again and I gasped, dragging the air into my lungs. It was only a few seconds of reprieve this time, and it slammed me with more force than the last time. I let the breath out of my lungs and stilled, knowing fighting it was worse.

Tomoko stumbled away from me, grabbing his spear. He leapt towards the Captain and I reacted on pure instinct.

Like wadding through thick mud, I forced my body into action. I spun around, slamming my fist into his abdomen, burying the knife to the hilt. He stood motionless for a moment before falling back into the table, grabbing at his wound. He slid to the floor, blood seeping from his stomach.

I promptly dropped to my knees from the pressure, not having the table to hold me up anymore.

I felt a snap in the atmosphere around me, as Captain Kyouraku's reatsiu was unleashed, filling the room. He had broken free. I would have smiled if I could muster the movements necessary to do so.

I fell forward, catching myself with my hands, my arms trembling from the effort of holding myself upright. The energy in the air crackled like a living force, enveloping me in the familiar aura of his spiritual pressure.

It swept back just as instantly, releasing me from the crushing hold as he reined it back in. I gulped in a huge breath of air, now that I could.

Captain was in front of me instantly, pulling me to my feet. I clung to his clothing gently, mindful of his wounds. He was still badly hurt, I had to remember. His arms fell around me just as gently, holding me to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his tone was apologetic. I nodded, pressing my face into his chest I did smile then, and I had to seriously resist the urge to hug him to myself tightly.

He was ok, his wounds would heal quickly now. All the guards in the world could burst into this room and he would still be alright. He was one of the most powerful Captains in all of Soul Society again. Pure relief washed over me. He was alight now.

I felt the ground rumble under my feet and jerked back. There was a heartbeat of silence, and then it rumbled like an earthquake again.

I looked up at him questioningly and he grinned.

"Reinforcements." He said, just as I was picking up the new spiritual pressures in the air. His reatsiu surrounded me again, controlled and softer this time to protect me from the oncoming forces. My gaze swept over his battered face and I felt my brows knit in anger. He touched the bleeding spot at my temple gently, "I'm fine. I'm healing already now. You're the one to worry about. I'm so sorry Nanao-chan."

"There is no reason for you to be sorry, sir. You were in no position to help out." I assured him. His features betraying his guilt.

"Why didn't you just bust us out from the beginning?" I asked sarcastically, fighting the smile from my face at his unbelieving look. Of course he would have had as much of an idea that it was possible to break those collars as I had.

"And miss all the bonding we did?" He asked, chuckling at me. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I pulled back from him as another rumble rocked the foundation. Whoever has come to our aid was certainly tearing the place apart. I was jealous I couldn't help them out.

Captain held me at arm's length, looking me over for any other injury.

I was about to comment on his ridiculous statement about bonding when his body jerked, and my face was splattered with a warm wetness.

Time slowed to a crawl then. His one open eye shinned with his shock. The room exploded with commotion, as several shinigami burst through the door. My eyes widened in horror at the spear head that was sticking through his chest.

There was a brief moment of stunned silence between us. His grip on my shoulders let up and I grabbed on to him as he fell forward into me.

"Captain!" I yelled frantically. I could hear so many voices, shouts all around me. I heard a sword unsheathed as Tomoko gurgled his demise, the bastard. We had completely erased him as a threat. We were careless. "He needs help!"

Several voices asked me questions; I recognized them as various members of the squads. They were all tuned out. Nothing else mattered as we sunk to our knees; I absorbed Captain Kyouraku's weight to keep him upright.

I felt his protective reatsiu around me waver, flickering as he weakened. Full panic washed over me. He couldn't die. Not here, not now. Not after everything else, he just couldn't die.

Several hands reached out to him, and the glow of healing kido lit up around us. His head slumped to my shoulder as he took a few ragged breaths.

"Captain…" I whispered brokenly. The kido warming all around us. Would it be enough?

Someone was asking me to move, so they could work on him, but I was frozen.

"Nanao." He said, so softly against my neck it brought tears to my eyes. "Sweet, sweet Nanao."

"Sir!" I snapped, clutching him tighter. "Don't use that tone with me. Your fine."

"Lieutenant Ise, we have him, please move." A voice said.

"Let us take him."

"He will be alright, Lieutenant. Let us work on him."

I was frozen. I felt his weight being pulled off of me by the others around us. His head raised a little and he leaned his cheek against mine. I felt the sharp point of the spear pressing into my sternum, as warm wetness spread across my front.

It was his blood, my mind reminded me painfully.

"You have made my days impossibly beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

"Stop talking like that." I ground out, feeling the hot tears fall from my eyes. "You're going with them to the fourth. You'll be fine. You have survived much worse."

"This time feels different." He said quietly, taking another ragged breath. "Don't let them…"

"Stop talking! We are not doing goodbyes!"

"…take me….until… I've told you…"

"Sir!"

"That I love you." He finished, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Always know… that."

"Captain!" I felt like I should have a spear in my own chest, twisting and tearing me apart. I felt his body go slack then, and I strained under the weight of him.

They pulled him off of me and surrounded him, getting ready to transport him back to the fourth division. The healing kido weaving all around him, glowing brighter as it seeked out his wounds.

What if he really did die? What if that was the last time I would hear his voice? In a panic, I lunged back to reach for him. A strong white clad arm wrapped around me, pulling me back with gentle ease.

"Let them take him, Ise-san." The familiar voice of Captain Ukitake said. I struggled, regardless, even though I knew that was what needed to happen. He held on to me, restraining me with calm resolve.

I struggled, I cried, I fought like hell just to be at his side again. Just in case it really was the last time.

Captain Ukitake took it all silently, turning me around and holding me to his chest. He was quietly murmuring reassurances to me. I was so angry at him for his unwavering calm. Was it acceptance? I wondered if he thought Captain Kyouraku would die, as well.

I was a total mess when they disappeared with him. The whole room lost its warmth. I felt his absence down to the marrow in my bones.

OOOOO

I have a few different ideas swirling around for an ending. Not sure which I'm going with just yet. I'll just have to let the story write it's self, I suppose.


	18. The Waiting Game

My Only One

Chapter 18

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

The smell of cleaning solution and stark white walls and floors surrounded me. I was in a small room in the fourth division, staring at the window. It took me a good half hour to register that the curtain was closed and there was nothing to see.

I sat, numb, as Nemu picked around the collar at my neck. She didn't speak other than to instruct me to turn my head this way or that.

She was perfect company for me right now, I can't think beyond those simple commands. Her cold, aloft personality was bitterly welcome.

Captain Ukitake brought me here following the transport of my own captain. He had kept me close to protect me with his reiatsu from the spiritual pressure until I was forced to this room. He assured me he would find out as much as he could about Captain Kyouraku while I was stuck here.

Isane had come in then and looked me over. She healed my wound at my side, which had unnoticeably been bleeding pretty heavily from the reopening caused by Tomoko. She had also taken care of the cut at my temple and the blistering marks at my wrists from the rope, which was minor but she had insisted. I barely managed to thank her when she left; my brain was too muddled to think of simple manners.

I've sat here with Nemu now for two hours, as the healers worked on Captain Kyouraku somewhere down the hall. I wondered what would happen if he died. I tried to be positive, to imagine a full recovery. I tried to picture everything sliding back to the norm in the 8th Division offices. I tried to imagine him sweeping in, covered in pink and exclaiming that he was just fine and was going out for a drink to celebrate. And trying to wheedle me to join him, of course, as was the usual.

But my thoughts kept coming back to the thought of him being gone; forever out of reach.

_What if he really did die?_

Nemu reaches again into the small tool kit that she brought, the movement snapping me out of my dark thoughts.

"One more minute, Lieutenant Ise, and this will be released." She said mechanically. I nod, swallowing. My mouth is dry; my eyes are swollen from crying. My clothing is smeared with blood, as is my face I'm sure.

But my biggest focus is trying not to fall apart.

"This will not be painful, if I succeed." She stated simply. I would have laughed if I could remember how to do so.

There was a snap as the metal popped open. My reiatsu blew out in a high pressure surge at the sudden release. I felt the fire of my own energy racing through me, jolting me upright at the suddenness of it.

It took me a moment to grab it back and pull it in.

I had to take a few deep breaths to get full control. I can't name the last time I had such a burst of unrestrained power. Probably not since my academy days when I was still learning. I flexed my reiatsu, feeling it out once more. It had been so strange not having it for those weeks. I had grown accustomed to it, I suppose.

Now I feel strange all over again, having it back.

"Completed." Nemu stated stoically, collecting her tools.

I hardly noticed when she left the room, my senses reaching out, seeking the light of my Captain. On a normal day, his stands out bright as the sun to me. His own reiatsu a constant in my world. Familiar and soothing. It was harder to locate him this time, however. If it was from his weakened state or my newly released power, I couldn't say.

But after a few moments, I felt him, and he wasn't far. Sighing in relief, I focused solely on his flickering energy. It was swamped by Captain Urahara's healing pressure all around him. She was pouring a lot into him, from what I could tell. He wasn't reacting much, and that scared me all over again.

Hopping off the exam table, I quickly made my way to the door.

OOOOO

I walked down the mostly quiet hallways, following his reiatsu beacon to the room they kept him in. Rounding the corner, I was snatched up in a surprise hug by Rangiku. Gasping, I had been so focused on the captain; I hadn't even felt her nearby.

"You idiot!" She breathed, squeezing tightly. "Don't ever put me through that ever again! I was so worried!"

I was trying to wipe the still shocked look from my face when she pushed back, looking me over. She had a sheen of unshed tears in her blue eyes, her pretty face twisted in distaste at my appearance.

"You look like hell."

"Thanks." I managed, trying to smile at her. I failed.

"Let's get you cleaned up. I brought you a change of clothes." She tugged on my arm lightly but I shook my head.

"I need to see him, first."

"No one is allowed in yet. At least for another several hours. They are trying to stabilize him." She said gently. The look on my face must have tugged on her heartstrings, as she pulled me into another hug. "He will pull through, have faith in him. You of all people know how stubborn he is."

I felt my own eyes sting with new tears.

"_It feels different this time…"_

Those remembered words caused a skip in my heart beat, and I slumped into my friend's arms. I accepted her familiar comfort willingly, and I felt her arms tighten on me in response.

We stood there for a long time, before pulling apart again.

"Come on, we will get you cleaned up and go wait." She said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "If he opens his eyes and sees you looking like this he will never hit on you again."

"That wouldn't be so bad." I snorted, as her arm linked through mine and she led me down the hall.

"You would miss it." She said, winking down at me. She was trying her hardest to cheer me up. I wish I could, for her benefit.

"Absolutely." I said quietly.

I would miss everything.

We walked in silence toward the shower rooms.

OOOOO

Clean and dressed in a fresh uniform, I found myself in a busy waiting room. I have kept close track on Captain Kyouraku's reiatsu the whole time. There had been no change, good or bad. Which was alright, considering.

I was surprised at the crowd in the waiting room lobby; they parted when I walked in and quickly surrounded me. There were so many familiar faces, and several I didn't know.

I was assaulted with questions from every direction. It was overwhelming. There were several members of the 8th crowding me, quizzing me relentlessly.

"What happened?"

"Was he hurt badly?"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?"

"The 8th hasn't been the same without you both!"

"There were rumors that you were dead!"

"We are so glad you're both alright!"

"When can we visit him?"

I knew I was being selfish, I knew I was being rude. I knew they meant well, but I just couldn't handle any of it right now. I shut down, staying quiet. I met their eyes, trying to portray how much I needed the space right now. They took no notice and continued with their questioning. I didn't have it in me to snap at any of them.

Captain Ukitake took over then, having seen my quiet distress. Ushering them all out with the finesse only he could manage. He assured them he would relay the good wishes, thanks for coming, let Ise-san rest a bit she's been through a lot, I'll send word when you can visit. He was a smooth talker, for sure. I'm glad he was capable, as I certainly wasn't.

He closed the door once the last one left, leaving him, me, and Rangiku alone in the waiting room now.

"Everyone in your division has been a mess since you left. Worried sick. They all rushed over when they heard you two were found." He said, turning to me and smiling that soft pitying smile.

I met his dark gaze; I felt my own eyes pleading.

"Will he make it?" I asked bluntly. Rangiku had come to stand next to me, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I can't give you that answer. I wish I could." He said softly. I saw the crack in his calm features. He was upset, but staying strong for my sake. "He wasn't doing well when he arrived."

I nodded, thankful for his honesty.

We all sank into the chairs in the lobby, resigned to a long wait.

OOOOO

Hours ticked by.

The two of them chatted good naturedly, fruitless attempts to cheer me up. I patiently smiled when required, answered when asked a question. But my thoughts spun, I was in such a morose mood I didn't think anything they said could have shaken me out of it at that point.

I learned that Uzaki was captured, and was being questioned by the 2nd Division interrogators. What I've heard of them hasn't been pleasant, but they always get their subjects to talk. That gave me a sense of grim satisfaction that surprised me. I wasn't one to encourage things like that, but she certainly had it coming. I wondered now that I thought about it, what her grand plan had been with our added power.

Rangiku had been at the market in the 60th District that day, searching for clues. She had been searching since we left. Along with most of the 8th and 13th. Apparently none of the leads got them anywhere. Several members had been convinced we were dead after some time, and several quit looking.

I had asked how they found us at one point.

Captain Ukitake informed me that he and a small group had been in the area of the compound we had been taken to when captured the second time around. He was following a lead he had heard from some villagers who saw the twins taking us back, they had pointed him in the direction. They were searching the area, looking for any clues and questioning everyone they passed.

Captain Ukitake felt Captain Kyouraku's reiatsu flare when it was released, after he broke the collar. He and his team had descended on the compound instantly, having proof his friend was inside. I was grateful for it, too, as the timing was perfect. If they hadn't been so close, the captain could have bled to death while I sat helpless to do anything about it. I repressed a shudder at the possibility of being in that situation.

Still, the time ticked by.

No one emerged from the room they kept him in. His reiatsu flickered from time to time unsteadily. Every time it did, all three of us tensed until it evened back out.

"Can you tell us about what all happened, Ise-san?" Captain Ukitake's voice asked, after the energy we all watched closely stabilized once again. "If you're up to it?"

"It would certainly pass the time." Rangiku added, curious.

I let out a breath and sagged into the uncomfortable chair a little farther. I wasn't one to not maintain good posture, but my emotional state was completely drained and I could care if I tried.

I gave them a quick summary of the events of the last few weeks, leaving out the personal spots. There were things I just couldn't find my voice to tell, it seemed too intimate.

They listened eagerly, having been pondering a thousand possibilities to our disappearances.

"Well, I'm glad those jerks got what they deserve." Rangiku said, after I finished the tale. "I wouldn't know what to do if I was collared like that and thrown back into the Rukongai."

I thought I saw her shudder. She grew up there too, and no doubt had no desire to be in that position of powerlessness again.

"You two certainly did well for being restrained the way you were." Captain Ukitake agreed.

The door swung open then, snapping all of our attention to the 4th Division Captain as she stepped out, closing it behind her quietly. We all were on our feet instantly, waiting for her to speak. I tried very hard not to notice the blotchy patches of blood staining her white haori.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Ise, Captain Ukitake." She greeted formally, bowing slightly to each of us. She looked exhausted, in all honesty. "He is stable at the moment. The minor injuries were repaired easily enough. There were a number of broken ribs, slight fractures to the facial bones. They have been knitted back together with little problem. The swelling has been reduced, along with the bruising. But the rest of that will take time."

I winced at the easy way she described Captain Kyouraku. Professional, nonemotional. Like any other patient, I would imagine.

"The chest wound was more difficult. I have stopped the bleeding, and started to seal it from the inside out, but was forced to call it to an end tonight. He isn't responding well to all the healing at once. The damage to the chest cavity has been repaired. I wrapped his torso; I will pick up where I left off tomorrow. He is still weak and needs rest for now. He has lost a great deal of blood, and required a few units."

I let out a breath I had been holding. He was stable. That was a good sign. I was graced with the positive relief.

"He has been unconscious since he arrived. I don't recommend visitors tonight." She continued, looking pointedly at me, then to Captain Ukitake. "But I suspect having familiar faces around would do more good than harm. If he were to wake up, please get me immediately."

"Thank you for your hard work." Captain Ukitake bowed to her, pleased with what he heard as well. "Will he be alright, then?"

"With time, he should make a full recovery. As long as everything goes as planned." She agreed, smiling gently at us.

I could have hugged her; my hands trembled from the good news.

Rangiku squeezed my hand, "Go to him, Nanao. I'll be waiting out here if you need anything."

"Thank you." I whispered to her, choking up. I bowed respectfully to the healer as well, and hurried to his room.

OOOOO

Uneventful chapter, I know. More to come. I still have to get the romance stuff going, of course. ^_^

Please, review.


	19. Awaken

My Only One

Chapter 19

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

I was at Captain Kyouraku's bedside, before I even realized my legs had carried me in.

I stared down at his seemingly sleeping form, standing out vividly against the stark white sheets. I wanted to reach out, to touch him to feel his solid body with my own hands.

But I stood quietly over him, simply tracing over his features with my eyes. I was honestly scared to touch any part of him, unsure of what Captain Unohana healed and what she left to heal on its own. I would probably cry if he winced in pain at my touch as frazzled as I feel right now. I wasn't clear on where he was still sore, and too afraid to reach out.

So, I continued to look over him, still trying to convince myself that he was alright. There was an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, an IV line running continuously to his left hand. His hair fanned across the pillow was matted with dried blood, which was smeared across his face, arms, and shoulders. The bruising was minimal, for that I was thankful. He looked horrid last time I saw him, with all the busted areas of skin and swelling.

Now, he looked peaceful, a little banged up, but a definite improvement. He looked more like _him_. Not a man who was beaten nearly to death, other than the left over blood.

His reiatsu flared ever so slightly when my own brushed against his, and I wanted to smile. He was at least reacting to another presence.

After several silent moments of listening to the clicking of the IV pump, the quiet whoosh of oxygen, and his steady breaths, I lowered myself to a chair on his right.

Another moment passed, and I finally reached out and took his cold hand in my own, cupping around it gently. I rubbed it slowly between mine, trying to warm it a little. He didn't squeeze back, not that I had expected him to. But I had hoped.

"I'm here." I whispered quietly, feeling stupid, but wanting to let him know regardless.

The blankets landed right below his collar bones, covering the bandage of his wound. He was so still, so quiet. His natural light having been dimmed by this ordeal. I felt a pang of guilt, and even anger. I should have been paying better attention. He should have never been caught off guard like that. We both knew better, but were too arrogant once he was released from the collar to take into consideration that Tomoko had still been a threat.

"Don't get all introspective, Ise-san." Captain Ukitake's voice chided, as he came to stand behind me. "I can tell by the look on your face what you're thinking. We all get hurt around here. It comes with the job."

"This could have been prevented." I argued just as quietly, not taking my eyes off my captains sleeping face.

"It is what it is." He replied simply, walking to the other side of the bed and sitting in a chair opposite of me. "Nobody died, after all."

"Not funny." I said, shooting him a look. He winked at me in response.

"Try to rest. You're exhausted as well. I'll stay up and keep an eye on him."

I nodded, thinking there was no way I could sleep right now.

OOOOO

The sun was just breaking when I blinked awake.

I had fallen into an uneasy, restless sleep at some point throughout the night. I woke frequently, worried and uncomfortable. Captain Ukitake was true to his word, he had been sitting across from me awake every time I sat up, startled from my sleep. A blanket had been thrown over me at some time as well.

"I'm up for the day." I said quietly, looking over Captain Kyouraku. He was just as still and somber looking as every other time I looked him over throughout the night. It was unnerving, knowing how much life shines from this man, to see him this way.

"I hope you got to rest at least a little. I know you didn't sleep well."

I stood and stretched out, releasing the kinks in my back from the hospital issued chair I had been curled in. "Thank you for staying."

"What's a little lost sleep?" He grinned. "Lord knows how much of it I have caused him from being here myself."

Captain Unohana knocked lightly at the door before entering then. "Good morning."

"To you as well." Captain Ukitake stood then too, smiling at the other Captain.

"I need to do another round on him, would you both be so kind as to step out a little while? Probably about two hours."

"Sure thing." He agreed easily, I had been about to protest. "Come, Ise-san, we need to check in with the offices anyhow."

I let him lead me to the waiting room, where the sight of Rangiku draped across a too small couch met me. I snorted at her awkward angles, her limbs hanging in various directions. I nudging her awake, shaking my head at her appearence.

"Huh? What?" She blinked up at me, confusion crossing her features. It's not the first or last time I've woken her in a strange place. "Why are you in my room? Oh…wait…"

I waited patiently as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking more coherent. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, we were asked to step out so Unohana-san could work her magic." Captain Ukitake said, helping her to her feet. "She needs a few hours, so we were heading back to the divisions."

"I'm going to wait here, actually." I said, and they both looked at me as if to protest.

"Well, I'll send your third seat over to catch you up to speed, then." The white haired captain said, choosing not to try to talk me out of it. "You can delegate to him, I suppose."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"I'll bring back some breakfast!" Rangiku said happily.

"Shouldn't you be working at this hour?" I asked, checking the time on the wall clock. "You really don't have to babysit me like this."

"Oh, phooey." She said, waving a hand at me and linking her arm through Captain Ukitake's. They heading towards the door. "This is an excellent excuse for my captain. He can't argue without sounding like a jerk, so I already won that battle before it started."

"I'll be back shortly as well." Captain Ukitake said with an amused smile and followed her out, waving his goodbye.

They glided out of the door, disappearing to the hallway and I smiled at their retreating forms.

I didn't have many friends, but the ones I did have were worth their weight in gold.

OOOOO

Tatsufusa Enjōji, our third seat, rambled on endlessly to the point of me wanting to dismiss him all together. He shared the same enthusiastic persona of most of our squad, proudly exclaiming out his excitement at having us back. He caught me up on all the events of the squad that I had missed, but with a hint of his love for storytelling. He had a tendency of over exaggerating every detail of anything he said, so I wasn't sure how much of it was true.

When he first arrived he carried on about how glad he is that we were back, but now he carried on about how badly the 8th has fallen apart in our absence. It was news I didn't want to dwell on at the moment, I couldn't concentrate on office duties if I tried. He wordlessly understood this, and quickly wrapped it up, stating he would continue to handle the paperwork and scheduling until this situation was resolved.

Rangiku had popped back in earlier as well, bringing the promised breakfast and the spare set of glasses from my room. I ate a little of it dutifully. More out of force than actual appetite. It was strange having to eat again, as well. I felt a brief wave of nausea when the food hit my stomach, but choked it down anyhow. I couldn't afford to be in a weakened state right now, there was too much going on that I needed to be at my best for.

"One more thing, Lieutenant," The large, round third seat said, as he stood up and gathered his paperwork. "The Captain General requests a full written report on all the events since the capture."

"Of course." I sighed, as he handed me several sheets of parchment, ink well, and brush. It would help pass the time, at any rate. "That you for doing your best, when we return you will be given a leave of absence."

"My thanks!" He said happily, bowing to me the best he could over his protruding belly. I smiled respectfully at him and he left.

I looked around the now flower covered lobby. There was a pot, bowl, or vase full on every surface. They must have been sent in at some point throughout the night. Most of the cards had women's names on them, not surprisingly. The Captain would no doubt love this show of symphany, it would boost his ego more than nessecary I'm sure.

I sighed to myself, glancing at the clock again.

I was alone again, holding the report supplies.

Waiting once more.

OOOOO

I let the water run until it was warm, filling the basin. I dropped the wash rag into the water, and carried it over to the bedside table quietly. Even though Captain Kyouraku was sound asleep, I still snuck around the room in a hushed manner, so I wouldn't disturb him too much.

Shortly after the third seat had left, Captain Unohana came back to the lobby and informed me he was responding very well today to the healing. The chest wound was almost completed, but she still had to bandage it. It would be gone in another few days with continued treatments, she had said sounding very pleased.

I had sat in the uncomfortable little chair long enough to complete the report for the head captain, glancing at the patient frequently. He still showed no signs of waking anytime soon. He looked awful, and I couldn't stand to see the remnants of the beating any longer. Swallowing my unease over the task, I had decided to clean him up a bit.

After the report was completed, I sent it off with a currior from the 4th and had set myself to the task of finding a bowl and clothes.

I rang the excess water from the rag and moved to his side. Carefully lifting the oxygen mask from his face, I looked him over silently for a moment. I felt a weight lift from my shoulders at the knowledge that this would be completely over in another couple of treatments. He didn't belong here, in this sterile environment. He was color and warmth and the easy feeling of home all wrapped up in one person. He was entirely too out of place in a room like this.

I gently wiped away the smears of dried blood from his face, working it from his beard and hair. His brows furrowed a little at the sensation, but he didn't show any signs of discomfort. I continued down his neck, and across his broad shoulders.

Stopping to dip the rag in the water, I wasn't surprised when it turned red tinged. There was a lot of blood coming off of him.

Stepping back to his side, I folded the blankets down to his waist, making sure to keep him covered modestly. Stopping to look over the white bandages obscuring most of his torso, I continued to bathe him around it the best I could.

I traced down both of his long arms, cleaning his hands gently around the IV lines. He was looking much better by the minute as the grime was removed, his sun darkened skin revealed once more. There was still bruising, but it was minimal and didn't take away from his coloring much. I flicked my gaze to his face once again; he had still shown no sign of rousing.

I tried not to focus on how easily my hands slid across his skin, or the heavy muscle I ran the warm water across. This was of course not the time for such thoughts, and I chased them away quickly when I caught myself thinking inappropriately.

Dipping the rag once more into the now dark red water of the basin, I moved it across his abdomen with as much ease as I could manage. He had taken so many hits to the softer area, I knew. My hands traced across his protruding pelvic bones, and I stopped my movements. This was probably far enough, I reasoned nervously. He could manage the rest when he woke up, I don't think I was _that_ professional to pull it off.

"Lower…" Captain Kyouraku's voice encouraged, sounding raspy and unused. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden noise, suppressing a shriek of surprise. I whirled to face him, dropping the rag to the floor in my shock. He had a teasing smile on his lips and I felt like laughing and blasting him all at once.

"You're awake." I breathed; meeting his dark gaze as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked over my face for several moments quietly, his expression soft and relaxed.

"You don't have to stop on account of that." He said quietly, smiling broader. I nearly did laugh this time. He was certainly back to himself again.

"How do you feel?" I asked, steering him away from his ridiculous comments.

"Wonderful. Nanao-Chan's delicate hands play across my skin like-"

"-Sir!" I snapped, trying to look stern. I pushed the glasses higher on the bridge of my nose. Another thing that felt strange now that I had it back.

He chuckled at me and reached for my hand. His fingers were still cold as they wrapped around mine weakly, and I gave a squeeze.

"Yare, yare." He said, clearing his throat a little. "How long have I been here?"

"Only about a day and a half."

He nodded thoughtfully. "So…when are you springing me out?"

"Soon as I can, Sir." I said, and I couldn't help but to smile at him now. He was awake and obviously feeling alright.

_He_ was alright.

OOOOO

Short chapter, I know.

Also, please forgive the misspelling of the 4th Captain's name in the previous chapter. Spelling is not my best quality, obviously. ^_^

Thank you to all of you who left wonderful reviews, they give me the encouragement needed to go on!


	20. A Simple Choice, Really

My Only One

Chapter 20

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

"Naaaaaaanao-chaaaaan?" The whining was really starting to grate on my nerves.

It was the day after my captain had woken up, and I had regretted staying in the room for the hundredth time today.

Last night, after I realized he was regaining his strength and recovering rapidly now, I requested a small table be brought in so I could at least start to get caught up on office work. A member of the 4th happily obliged, and our 3rd seat brought over the mostly completed forms for me to overview and sigh off on. I had them set it in the corner, so my back was to the captain. Rude, I know, but necessary. As I caught my eyes wonder to him every few moments and the paperwork sat untouched.

I figured he would be resting, and I could quietly work on them to keep me from getting bored while he slept. Which was true, _lastnight_.

Today however, he was in even better health and has been awake all day long nagging me to tears.

"Cruel to sit so far away, and not even talk with your ailing Captain…" He grumbled again.

I flipped the page in my hands to the next one, continuing to sign off on the form and pretending not to hear him again. I had left only once since morning, to shower quickly and grab lunch for us. It was closer now to dinner time, and between his constant stream of visitors, mostly the steady presence of Captain Ukitake and other various drinking buddies, I wasn't nearly as productive as I thought I would be with the paperwork today.

"I'm starting to think you're torturing me on purpose." He pondered, letting out a long sigh.

I truly did have ignoring him down to an art. His constant voice has become little more than background noise when I block it out with the well toned skill I achieved. It's not that I didn't want to talk with him, but after the fifth attempt to try and talk me into bathing him again, I decided to tune him out and focus solely on the office work. He was capable now of getting in and out of the shower on his own, he has already demonstrated that. He had even shaved while he was at it, surprising me when he came out of the bathroom. It has been too many years to count since I've seen his jaw line so smooth. It took some adjusting, considering the much thicker beard I had grown used to seeing him with during our time in the Rukongai.

He was due to be released tomorrow afternoon. Nowhere near critical anymore, the bandages were not needed. His wounds were little more than minor now. His torso was still very tender, and his general energy levels a bit weaker than its full strength. But, thankfully almost healed completely. It was such a welcome relief, considering I thought I might lose him just days ago.

There was a quiet knock at the door, and I rolled my eyes, assuming it was another idiot there with a bottle of sake and well wishes. I was about to stand up and relocate to the lobby to finish the paperwork, I didn't think I could bite my tongue for another round of that. Even though the captain had, surprisingly, turned down all offered alcohol on his own, there were only so many bad influences I could stand.

Before I could get to my feet, Lieutenant Isane stepped in and bowed politely. She smiled at me, noticing the irritated look on my face I'm sure.

"How are you feeling, Captain Kyouraku?" She asked in her meek voice, walking to the bedside.

"Lonely." He muttered, aiming it my way. I snorted at his tone, signing another paper.

She chuckled at him, "I will administer your treatment, and then you are free to leave."

"What?" We both said in unison, surprised. I turned in my chair to hear what she had to say better.

"There is a catch, of course." Isane continued, as he shrugged out of the robe he had on. My eyes landed on the scabbed wound at the center of his chest automatically. It was much smaller today, but the skin surrounding it stood out in bright red. From his slight wince at his movements, it was obvious he was still sore.

"Of course." He sighed. I had stood automatically, and found myself on his other side.

"Captain Unohana has acknowledged that Lieutenant Ise has been by your side throughout this ordeal." I blushed stupidly when he grinned over at me. He had not asked me to stay all this time, but he never told me to go either. It was just assumed, I suppose, that I would stay until he was healed. "And as such, it is assumed that she could continue the last few treatments if you were to go to your home for the remainder of your recovery."

I blinked at her, slightly confused. An uncertain look passed over her features at the look I was giving her.

"That is, if you were willing, Ise-san?" She asked, unsure now.

"I…yes, I would be willing." I said, meeting Captain Kyouraku's dark gaze once again. Was this alright with him? "Is that what you would want, sir?"

I was of course more than capable of performing the low level healing kido that he was receiving now. But this was his choice to make, not mine. Although I assume he would rather be home than here. The sooner the better.

"I would have no one else!" He said, a little too excited I thought. "My lovely Nanao-chan is a master at her kido. And has very gentle hands, I might add. For healing, of course."

He winked at me and I shook my head at him, meeting Isane's grey eyes. She smiled back at me, with that knowing look that so many shinigami have when witnessing this behavior out of him when directed at me. I figured it should be embarrassing that her and her Captain had discussed the fact that it is assumed that I would be around him constantly, even after he is released.

But I was happy myself at the prospect of seeing him check out of the 4th, so I said nothing in my defense.

"I'll perform the last one now, then. You should have no trouble implementing it. I would say two more treatments would be plenty. One more tonight, another tomorrow." She said, moving through the process, the gently golden glow of her kido brightening the room.

I felt out the spell, watched her movements, it was truly simple. It would be no trouble at all.

OOOOO

Heading back to Captain Kyouraku's rooms at the 8ths barracks turned into an all afternoon event. We were both dressed in standard issue black uniform, but people had no trouble recognizing their officers, it seemed. Several times we were stopped by a passing squad member who wanted to welcome us back. It was taking longer than expected to get there, but I could tell the captain was flattered by all the attention, so I stood by patiently and allowed the interruptions.

We went slow as well, taking our time in unhurried gaits. He insisted he felt fine, that shunpo would be much quicker, but I wasn't taking the chance.

"After all the time spent walking recently, you should be quite used to this by now." I comment dryly when he complained yet again. I watched him closely for any shortness of breath or signs he was tiring, but he seemed to be holding up just fine.

"That doesn't mean I enjoy it." He continued to grumble. "Your making me look weak, you know.""

"Why is it the only time your hurried is when you're heading home or out for a drink? Never to work, of course." I wondered, smirking at the look he shot my way. He was acting so childish about the whole thing, really.

"When you get to be my age, Nanao-chan, you will have a different set of priorities as well." He said haughtily. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Somehow, I doubt it." I couldn't quite picture myself behaving like he does at any age.

"Me too, come to think of it." He grinned down at me. The same thought must have crossed his mind too.

OOOOO

We made it to our destination finally. After all the socializing between the 4th and 8th, I felt as exhausted as he must be. I went about opening a few windows to let the cool air stir the stale feel from the rooms as soon as I went in. It's not often I was here and there were no windows open. Usually it was only during the frigid winter months that these windows stayed closed. It felt almost wrong to be in his home without the draft.

It was dark now, and Captain Ukitake had popped in earlier carrying enough food to feed an army. I was grateful, seeing as most everything in his cupboards had expired. We sat and talked for several hours together, easily slipping into familiar comfort. I cleared the food, made and served tea. I could tell the difference in the white haired Captain now that his friend was recovering. The same weight had been lifted from his shoulders as mine it seemed.

After a while, I left them to speak in private. I washed up the dishes as they talked, wanting to keep busy. My mind was racing with all that has happened recently and I couldn't seem to let it all settle.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned as Captain Ukitake came into the kitchen.

"Ise-san, thank you for being a lovely hostess! I'm heading out now." He said with a smile and a wave. "I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you for stopping." I said, returning his smile. "And for feeding us, as well."

"No problem! Better tuck him into bed; he's looking a little tired I believe." He winked and disappeared before I could think of any witty response.

I turned back and continued to put the dishes away, rolling my eyes at his comment. Seemed like everyone in Soul Society had their opinions.

"Are you staying all night?" Captain Kyouraku's voice interrupted my silent fuss. I turned to face him, wiping my hands on a dish towel.

"No." I said, "I doubt you would need me to."

"Of course I don't _need_ you to." He leaned against the doorframe casually. We had a room between us but I still felt trapped under his gaze. "But I want you to."

"No." I said again, "Let's do your treatment, and then I need to be going."

"I'm used to having you around at nighttime, now." He argued. I wanted to argue my own point, but I couldn't really. He was right, I had been next to him every night since we were attacked. "I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink if you go home."

I wondered if I would sleep as well?

"Come on, that treatment needs to be done." I said, trying to sound firm. "I'm going home tonight."

He stared at me for a moment not saying anything. I noticed I was fidgeting with the towel in my hands, and set it aside quickly.

He nodded quietly, and I followed him back to his bedroom. He lit a few lanterns, adding some dim lighting and sat on the bed. Stopping in the center, I watched as he slipped his top off slowly. I noticed he didn't wince like before in the hospital, which was good. I also noticed the way his smooth expanse of muscle rippled with the movement, the inviting look of his skin under the soft glow of the lanterns.

Shaking myself mentally, I walked over to him. He regarded me quietly as I stopped next to him. I felt nervous suddenly, but couldn't explain why. We have been in more intimate settings than this recently; I don't know why this was any different.

My hands lit up bright, the blue of my kido casting an eerie look to our surroundings. I softened it, forming and toning it to perfection. He never took his eyes off mine.

I placed one hand to the center of his sternum, the other at the center of his back to cover both wounds as Isane had done earlier. He flinched slightly at my touch, but I knew this kido was painless.

"Just too used to you using it against me." He joked lightly, but I saw through it. It was the same way my own body reacted when he touched my bare skin when I was injured. There was a sense of true trust when you allow someone to take care of your injuries. It is a simple gesture, really, but the give and take was not lost to me either.

My hands warmed as the energy worked through the areas, gently knitting the tissue. Working things back together with ease. I don't use this type of kido often, but I'm just as proficient in it as in any other.

I was startled when his arm fell around my waist, tucking me against his side. The spell faltered, but I regained it quickly. I blushed when I realized my front pressed against him.

"Stop that." I chided, pulling back as much as I could and still reach. I put distance between our bodies, continuing the treatment. He allowed me to, but kept his arm around me. The weight of it against me caused almost all my focus to that point on my body. I felt his fingers brush across my side, rubbing softly. "Captain…"

"I'm behaving." He defended, smiling up at me. "I just prefer you to be closer."

"I'm sure you do." I muttered, my cheeks still felt heated. His hand tightened on my side, as if worried I would maneuver out of it.

"Of course I do." He said, his voice was like silk. "I take any chance I can."

We continued in silence. I had nothing to say to that comment, so I continued concentrating on the spell, not that I needed to. If he thought it was strange that I was allowing him to keep his arm around me, he didn't comment. I avoided his constant gaze, however. I kept my eyes at whatever various points around the room I could to avoid meeting his.

I had to fill the silence. It was against my nature, but I was too wired on nervous energy to keep silent. The quiet seemed to roar in my ears. I let out a breath, and decided to talk to him. To tell him everything he wanted to know. About my past, my childhood.

The time felt right, and it would certainly take up the edgy quiet around us.

I was speaking before I realized it. "This is the only time you will hear me talk about this. So listen, alright?"

A surprised look passed his features, but he nodded in agreement. Curious, I'm sure.

I spilled everything to him. Every miserable piece of my history I could remember.

I told him everything.

Surviving day to day in the 60th district, how hunger was a constant battle. I admitted to the thief, to the scrounging for food. I admitted shamefully that there were times that the food came from dumpsters, when I couldn't find any other source. I told him about sleeping wherever there was shelter, a different place every night.

I admitted to the confusion at my awakening powers, how I hid my secret for fear of them. How, unlike others from the Rukongai, I had no allies, no friends. I admitted to the loneliness, the distrust. I spoke of the various bad situations I found myself in. The mistreating of others when I was unlucky enough to cross paths with the wrong people.

I stopped only once, when he pulled me back against his side. His arm tightened to prevent any escape. He laid his head on my chest, right over my pounding heart. He said nothing, just held me in this embrace. So, I picked up, and continued talking. I could feel the pride I held dear cracking, splintering, and finally dissolving altogether. I was embarrassed, horrified to be even telling him this. But, I simply had to. It felt right to tell him, especially now.

I told him so many examples of my pitiful life, and I kept telling myself to stop, that he had heard enough. To save what dignity I could.

But it kept tumbling out, a domino effect once it was started. I was a child again, it seemed, confessing all my nightmares. To the one person whose opinion of me mattered above all others.

I spoke of Lisa finding me one day by pure luck, having to chase me and almost drag me back. She forced me to sit and listen to what she had to say. I was terrified of her at the time, as no adult had ever had a good intention up until that point. She explained the powers, the hunger, the voice in my thoughts. She explained what Soul Society was, and that she saw potential.

She brought me home that same day.

The rest he knew, of course. He knew what a skittish, jumpy child I had been. He knew that I had a reputation back then of avoiding other people like the plague, and of not having any interest in socializing. And now he knew why. It took me years to realize that not everyone was cruel, and Lisa and my Captain were the first two that proved that to me.

I relived it all over again in my memory; I could feel my body tense from the thoughts. His arm around me tightened in response, his other hand landing over the one I had pressed to the wound of his chest. I felt the healing spell slowing, having completed all it could for the time being. After another moment, the glow of my hands dimmed, and then vanished all together.

I felt stripped, raw. I swallowed heavily around the lump in my throat. I stood motionless for a long time, waiting for him to say something.

He never did, so I pulled away from him silently. I inspected the wound on his back, tracing over it lightly with my hand. I could feel the slight puckering of skin there, but even the scabbing was gone now. Stepping in front of him, the arm dropped from around my waist. I bent over slightly to look at the wound on his chest. It looked the same as the other. The treatment tomorrow would clear it up entirely.

Smiling shakily, I looked up at him and met his gaze now. I was going to comment on how well they were healed, but the words died before I could get them out. The look on his face knocked the air from my lungs.

"How…" I licked my suddenly dry lips and straightened. I was standing between his legs, much too close, I realized. With him sitting we were practically at eye level now. "How do you feel?"

His gaze bore into me; it was burning in the dim light. I looked down, ashamed now. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking, but I didn't want to see it in his eyes regardless.

"I should go." I said, feeling drained. I tried to take a step back, to put some distance between us. His hands landed on my hips, stopping me firmly.

"Don't run away. Not this time." He said, so quietly it was almost a whisper. It sent a chill down my spine. With a swift tug, he pulled me to him again. Startled, my hands landed on his shoulders, our noses almost touching. The warmth of his bare skin pressed against me, and I suppressed a shudder. One of his hands reached up, caressing my cheek.

Before I could protest, before I could argue my way out of it, his lips were on mine. I inhaled sharply, going rigid at the contact. I was frozen to the spot.

But his lips were gentle, unhurried. They moved across my own so softly, and I realized suddenly I was relaxing into it. The blood was pounding in my ears, making me feel a little dizzy. His hand slipped to my neck, pulling me even closer, his other hand at my hip squeezing into my skin. We continued the slow kisses, the soft exploration forever, it seemed.

He coaxed me with a nip of his teeth to open up to him, and I did so without a second thought. His tongue slipped against my own, and I moaned at the wonderful contact. He griped me tighter in response, repeating the movements slowly. Warmth bloomed in the lower half of my body with every stroke of his tongue and the kisses deepened still.

My fingers pressed into his shoulders, I felt as if I was holding on, afraid to melt to the floor at the weakness in my knees.

He broke away from me, trailing his lazy kisses across my jaw. I lifted my chin automatically when he reached my neck, giving him more access. I felt hot and cold both at once, anticipation and fear together. It was heard to breathe suddenly.

"Stay with me." He whispered against the skin at my nape. "Stay tonight."

My stomach churned with the request, a throbbing need focusing at my core. I was speechless, being told two different responses by myself. I felt torn.

He pulled back at my silence, forcing me to meet his eyes. His dark gaze shined with honesty and burned with desire.

"Nanao…" He said, nuzzling my cheek. "Stay."

I reached deep inside myself. At the feuding parts within.

Protocol and passion.

My morals as a member of the 13 Squads, and my emotions as a woman.

Propriety and gut instinct.

My respect and devotion for my Captain, and my love for this man.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned back into him.

I had made my choice.

OOOOO

One little epilogue type chapter after this one, I believe. Then this story will be at its end.


	21. Comming to an End

My Only One

An Epilogue

By: Light of the Firefly

OOOOO

I sat in the corner, away from the crowd. The building was packed, there were so many people here that some of the party had been taken to the hallways and balconies. The mess hall of the 8th Division had been converted into a makeshift bar and dance floor, both of which were getting put to good use. The lights had been dimmed some time ago, as the people got rowdier and the music louder. The food was delicious and plentiful, as was the sake and wine.

It was our welcome home surprise party.

Our fifth seat bumped into me on the left, turning to apologize with rosy cheeks and slurred tones. I couldn't help but to smile at the man. My own mood was just as light as everyone else here, only a more sober version of it. I looked out over the crowd, at the numerous familiar faces, and the numerous new faces. Word had spread about the get together, planned in secrecy by none other than Rangiku. The Captain and I had been lured here by Captain Ukitake, who insisted that a meeting was being held.

It was a celebration for us, but almost as many members from other divisions were here as our own. Even the shinigami we didn't know were enjoying themselves, after all everyone here had a reason to. The Winter War was over, Soul Society's damage had been repaired, and bodily injuries had healed. We were stronger now, more bound and connected to each other in the aftermath. As soldiers, and friends.

It had been three days since I woke up, naked and sated, lying in bed with Captain Kyouraku. I had been slightly confused at first, staring at his sleeping face inches from my own. Until all the memories from the night before flooded my mind, giving me the briefest moment of panic. I had felt a sense of shock at my own actions the night before, let alone his. I had squashed it quickly though, when his own eyes had fluttered open to meet mine that morning. The smile he had given me in that moment sent butterflies pattering across my stomach, followed quickly by my own automatic smile back. Wordlessly, he had reached for me again, starting another round of explorations, and of soft moans. It escalated quickly to loud cries and sweat slicked skin.

The next three days had pretty much passed in that fashion, as we stayed holed up in his rooms. We had a lot of years of suppressed desires to make up for, after all. We had spent the majority of it in various states of undress, of course. It was a thirst never quite quenched, no matter how many body shattering sensations we had experienced over those few days.

I blushed at the memories, enjoying a small secret smile to myself. Things were defiantly going to be changing now. I know that once I had opened up and let him into my heart, nothing would ever be the same. It had been the fear of that, of change and something new, that had scared me to death for so long. Looking at it now, with new eyes and with a new light, I can't remember why the hell I waited so long to allow things to move as naturally as they had.

Tomorrow was the scheduled first day back to the office for us. But as I watched Captain Kyouraku stumble to the stage for his turn of karaoke, I wondered if anyone would even be asleep by the starting time in the morning.

As the music to the song started up, he promptly forgot the lyrics and started singing another song all together. Which went mostly unnoticed to the people gathered, I believe, as the majority sung along with his words anyhow.

I had been informed by Captain Soi Fon earlier in the evening, that Uzaki finally had fessed up. Apparently her and her brother had been inspired by Aizen's recent actions, assuming Soul Society was in a weakened state after the war. They had planned on trying to overthrow the ranks, with help of our added powers, and their unique gifts. They were a noble family, apparently, who had many firm followers due to years of fair treatment. They had never shown any signs of malice, although they weren't thought of as kind in anyway by the surrounding families. They were reported as quiet, and kept to themselves. What changed in their demur, I'll never know. But at some point they had slowly devised this plan of stupidity, which obviously went horribly wrong.

Uzaki explained that she had never meant to catch such high level officers, that was purely luck. Due to the short comings of staffing at the time, we were sent out when it would usually be handled by lower seated officers. She was attempting to simply catch a few shinigami to use to experiment on before ever allowing her plans to bloom. But things changed when she realized she had a Captain and Lieutenant, she figured she would never have the same opportunity twice. So, half cocked and unprepared, the twins had attempted to figure out how to control the new powers. They were basically unable to utilize our added energy with any semblance of control, since they had done no test runs on it before hand.

Uzaki has been sentenced to death for the plans she admitted to, not to mention a slew of other charges, most of all that included attack and imprisonment on officers of the 13 Squads. I wasn't clear on how I felt about the sentence, but I decided it was out of my hands regardless.

My eyes shifted back to the stage when the song ended, landing on Captain Kyouraku once again. He was giving some slurred version of a thank you for coming speech to the crowd, who cheered him on excitedly. He was wrapped in his trademark pink haori once again, complete with straw hat and bottle of sake in one hand, which sloshed to the floor every time he waved his arm to punctuate something he was saying into the microphone. I looked on, shaking my head at him.

His eyes met mine across the room then, and he suddenly looked more sober than I assumed him to be. A thousand words passed between us in our silent gazes across the crowd, and I watched a grin spread across his handsome face. Several others noticed too, apparently, and I caught a few murmuring bits of gossip. My cheeks heated at the sudden attention, but I couldn't force myself to look away from him, or to stop my own smile for that matter.

Falling in love with this man had been one of the easiest things I have ever done. Although, it took some time for me to get to the point of admitting that to myself.

Handing off his microphone to the next round of entertainment, he made his way through the people, eyes never leaving mine. He stopped when he reached me, and I looked up at him as he stood in front of me. His gaze swept over me, and I felt my body heating in response.

"Nanao-chan." He greeted, his voice having dropped to a low tone I was well familiar with after the last few days. We hadn't been able to spend much time together since we arrived at the party, both of us having been pulled off by various groups. It had been hours since I last spoke to him.

"Captain." I greeted back, and he quirked a reprimanding brow at the use of the formality. It was going to take a ridiculous amount of time for me to call him anything else, I would imagine.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we slipped out early?" He asked, his dark gaze burning. I almost took a step towards him, to close the gap, but stopped myself. Several pairs of eyes were still on us.

"Are you actually suggesting leaving a party early?" I said with true surprise.

"If you will accompany me, I am." He grinned, his features giving way to the thoughts churning in his head.

"I never thought I'd see the day." I retorted, moving around him and making my way towards the exit. He followed closely behind, and I felt his presence like a force of nature with my back turned. My body was painfully aware of him, even though I wasn't looking directly at him.

"That's a yes, then?" He said, as we reached the door. Pushing through it, I had barley thought of a reply when his arms wrapped around me, turning me and pressing me to him.

His lips were pressed to mine then, and all other thoughts drifted away as our bodies molded together.

The kiss turned heated quickly, his hands roamed over me and I clung to him with just as much need.

I was so wrapped up in my focus of him; it didn't cross my mind that we were still in a hallways at the 8th Division. Or that there may possibly be a small crowd in said hallway, having overflowed from the party inside.

The sudden roar of their cheering and loud clapping snapped me back to the present, and I felt my face turn bright red instantly as I jumped away from my Captain. Looking around, I was mortified to see that there were quite a few subordinates around us who had just got a small show. They were all beaming, smiling proudly at us.

I looked back to Captain Kyouraku, who was beaming and smiling proudly as well, but his eyes were only trained on me.

The small group around us forgotten, I was caught in his gaze once more. I could have avoided his grasp when he reached back for me, but I was growing soft on him it seemed.

Soon as his arms fell around me, he shupoed us out of there. I grabbed a hold of him in surprise, as the space around us distorted and we flicked across the barracks.

He chuckled in my ear, "Didn't think I'd let you get away, did you?"

"I'll be hearing about myself for weeks after that." I grumbled halfheartedly.

"Don't worry, I'll set them straight." He said, glancing at me sideways. "I'll make sure the truth is the only thing being told."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said, rolling my eyes. He was the worst loose-lip I knew. Hard to say what he would share if asked. I almost groaned out loud.

I tightened my arms around his neck and the neck flick landed us at his doorstep.

"Don't look so worried!" He laughed at my expression. "I was referring to the fact that I love you, and plan of having you at my side for the rest of our lives."

It's not the first time I've heard such a remark from him over the years, but this time was different. More serious, and I stared up at him, his dark gaze shinning with honestly.

"Then I'll tell them the same." I said quietly, and his lips pressed to mine once more.

OOOOO

I have to be honest; I hate to see this one at an end. This couple is my favorite of the Bleach characters. And this story was fun to write.

Thank you to all of those who reviewed, means the world.

I have a few ideas brewing over a new story, so stay tuned for those.


End file.
